Incompatibles
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Porque ni siquiera los ángeles eran capaces de mezclar la pasión y la disciplina ¿O si?
1. Jōnetsu y Kiritsu

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Jōnetsu y Kiritsu**_

Para casi todos los que lo conozcan, MagnaAngemon es uno de los más poderosos ángeles del digimundo, y el más frío de todos ellos. Entrenado desde que era solo un digimon novato para convertirse en un guerrero disciplinado, esta siempre centrado en su misión como ángel guardián del digimundo. No parece relajarse nunca, rara vez baja la guardia y JAMÁS le ha sonreído a nadie desde que llegó a esa etapa. Muchas digimon femeninas lo consideraran atractivo solo por su apariencia y se enamoran de él proponiéndose conquistarlo, pero todas ellas renuncian a esa misión imposible apenas le hablan por 5 minutos debido a su carácter tan frío.

Todas, excepto una.

—Es un amor no correspondido –Murmuró Angewomon lanzando un suspiro.

Ella llevaba enamorada de MagnaAngemon desde que era solo una Salamon y su compañera de entrenamiento. En aquel entonces eran los mejores amigos, rara vez alguien veía a uno sin el otro. Cuando era Patamon él era amable, cariñoso y divertido, a diferencia del resto no la menospreció por ser tan pequeña ni se burló cuando se enteró de su fascinación por las estrellas, disfrutaba de cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta ella fue cayendo en sus redes, hasta llegar al punto en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, segura de que aun si no le correspondía al menos seguirían siendo amigos. Pero justo entonces…

Tenían que digievolucionar.

**_…_**

El pequeño Patamon se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en un poderoso Angemon, y empezó entrenar por su cuenta. Ella, por su parte, digievolucionó en Gatomon, una digimon de apariencia inofensiva pero con un gran poder escondido en su interior. No es que no le gustara su nueva apariencia, pero se decepcionó un poco al haber digievolucionado en un aspecto tan diferente, hubiera querido verme mas parecida a él.

Al principio las cosas siguieron como siempre, entrenaban, hablaban, pasaban tiempo juntos y se divertían; pero poco a poco sus entrenadores fueron separándolos con la excusa de que había demasiada diferencia de poder entre ambos y que no conseguirían muchos resultados a menos que estuvieran con alguien mas de 'su nivel'. Así es como Angemon empezó a entrenarse casi a diario con digimon adultos con mucha experiencia en combate e incluso un par de ocasiones con algunos de nivel perfeccionado, mientras que debido a su aspecto Gatomon era relegada a un segundo plano y como mucho la dejaban entrenar una vez a la semana, nunca con ningún digimon al que no pudiera derrotar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Todo eso causo un gran resentimiento en la digimon felina, odiaba que la subestimaran solo por ser pequeña cuando era casi tan fuerte como su antiguo compañero, pero por mas que insistía en que la trataran como a cualquier otro digimon sus demandas eran ignoradas. Entonces empezó a pensar en pedir que la transfirieran a otra sección, en donde si la tomaran en serio como guerrera, pero eso significaría despedirse de Angemon sin haberle dicho aun lo que sentía. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde que Patamon digievolucionó, ya no se veían tanto como antes porque él siempre estaba entrenando o de visita en alguna otra sección como embajador, había crecido mucho como digimon y como guerrero, mientras que a ella la ponían en una esquina para que no estorbara a los 'guardianes de verdad'. A pesar de todo, cada vez que estaban juntos las supuestas diferencias entre nosotros parecían desaparecer. No éramos el ángel y la gata, ni tampoco el campeón de la región y la marginada; éramos solamente dos amigos que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. No quería perder la relación que tenían solamente porque sentía que la discriminaban, pero esa situación la estaba enloqueciendo y sabía que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo más. Debía elegir que era lo más importante para mí: la relación con Angemon, o mi sueño de convertirme en guardiana del digimundo.

_**…**_

Al final, fue Angemon quien tomó esa decisión por mí. Una tarde volvía a casa luego de otra infructuosa sesión de entrenamiento y me lo encontré esperándome. Yo me ilusione creyendo que querría que fuéramos a cenar como hacíamos cuando éramos solo unos novatos, pero apenas me vio me entrego un papel y se marchó. Mi corazón se hundió al leer lo que decía: Era una solicitud de transferencia para Jōnetsu*, una de las mejores secciones y la única que podía estar a la par de la que Angemon y yo pertenecíamos, especializada en el combate. La solicitud estaba hecha a mi nombre, y del otro lado estaba el sello de aprobación que indicaba que ya había sido aceptada por ambas secciones. La fecha de mi traslado sería mañana por la mañana, ni siquiera tenia tiempo para hacer nada para evitarla.

Pasé el resto de ese día y casi toda la noche llorando, y al amanecer en silencio comencé a empacar mis pertenencias. Nunca fui del tipo que guardaba muchas cosas así que no me tomó mucho tiempo guardar las cosas que quería llevarme y tirar las que no creía que fuera a necesitar. Dude un momento al ver la foto que me había tomado junto a Patamon el primer año que fuimos compañeros de entrenamiento, pero al final la guarde también en la maleta. Sabía que sería difícil adaptarme al principio, los métodos de entrenamiento entre Jōnetsu y Kiritsu* eran muy diferentes y tampoco conocería a nadie cuando llegara. Necesitaría un recordatorio de que hubo alguien que creyó en mí y me animó a seguir mi sueño, al menos al principio.

No me despedí de nadie cuando me fui, no tenia mas familia que mi abuela Babamon, que había fallecido hace algunos años, ni tampoco tenia amigos allí además de Angemon, y sentía que él ya se había despedido de mi el día anterior al entregarme la carta. Cuando llegó mi transporte entre sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

_**…**_

Con el correr de los días y de las semanas me fui acostumbrando poco a poco a mi nuevo hogar. Si bien había sido parte de la sección de Kiritsu durante años, nunca pude adaptarme a sus reglas y su ideología igual que Angemon; mis maestros decían que era demasiado 'salvaje' para ser una buena guerrera. En cambio en Jōnetsu sentía que había encontrado al fin el lugar al que pertenecía. Sus miembros estaban comprometidos con su deber como guardianes del digimundo, pero eran mucho más relajados y disfrutaban más de la vida. Según me explicó uno de mis nuevos instructores, creían firmemente que para realizar bien su trabajo como guardianes del digimundo, primero debían conocerlo y disfrutar de las maravillas que tenia para ofrecer, sino ¿Cómo podrían comprometerse a proteger un mundo que no amaban?

Me fui acercando de a poco a mis nuevos compañeros, al principio temía que me rechazaran o que me menospreciaran solo por mi tamaño, pero me di cuenta de que mis miedos estuvieron infundados apenas los conocí.

Agumon, el mayor del grupo, era un dinosaurio amarillo con un apetito que parecía no tener fin; era muy chistoso y a veces se metía en problemas o hacía cosas que divertían a los demás, incluyéndome. En aquel entonces era el único de Jōnetsu que había logrado llegar hasta el nivel de perfeccionamiento, pero prefería mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo en su etapa de novato.

Biyomon era muy cariñosa y siempre trataba de cuidar a los demás, aunque a veces podía ser un poco mimosa. Nos hicimos amigas casi desde el principio y además se convirtió en mi primera compañera de entrenamiento, como Birdramon era una dura oponente en especial porque yo casi no tenia experiencia luchando contra digimon voladores.

Palmon y Lalamon eran hermanas y, a diferencia de casi todos los que estaban allí, eran también pacifistas. Preferían solucionar los conflictos sin recurrir a la violencia, siempre trataban de solucionar las cosas sin llegar a los golpes. Aunque de no ser posible una solución pacífica, como Togemon y Sunflowmon tenían el poder suficiente como para hacer llorar hasta al más rudo.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, estaba Wizardmon. Él era el único además de mí que se mantenía todo el tiempo en la etapa adulta, ya que su sueño era digievolucionar rápido para convertirse en parte de los Royal Knights. Al principio se comportaba de un modo frío y a veces hasta arrogante con todos, pero después de un tiempo comenzamos a entendernos y a llevarnos mejor. Al final ese arrogante se volvió mi segundo mejor amigo.

**_…_**

Pero por mucho que me divirtiera o aprendiera en Jōnetsu, no podía olvidarme de Angemon y de todo lo que viví a su lado en mi antigua sección. Con demasiada frecuencia me descubría pensando en él y preguntándome que habré hecho para que ya no me quisiera a su lado ¿Acaso lo ofendí sin darme cuenta y por eso decidió mandarme lejos sin siquiera preguntarme mi opinión?

Al cabo de dos meses sin recibir noticias suyas, cedi a la tentación de escribirle una carta. Empecé agradeciéndole por haber llenado la solicitud en mi nombre, le dije que me estaba divirtiendo y aprendiendo mucho en ese lugar y que esperaba que él lo estuviera pasando bien en Kiritsu. Le conté un poco sobre cada uno de mis nuevos amigos, cuidándome de que no se notara demasiado cuanto lo extrañaba, ni mucho menos cuanto me dolió que me halla mandado a otra sección solo para deshacerse de mi. Al final le mandé la carta antes de que cambiara de opinión, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Por eso, me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando al cabo de dos semanas recibí una carta de su parte desde Kiritsu. Decía que se alegraba que lo estuviera pasando bien y me deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo. Que por allí las cosas seguían igual que siempre y que dentro de poco llegarían nuevos aprendices. No parecía molesto en absoluto porque le hubiera escrito, más bien sonaba feliz de que yo quisiera seguir en contacto con él después de lo que hizo.

A partir de ese momento comenzamos a escribirnos, yo le mandaba al menos una carta a la semana mientras que Angemon apenas y me respondía una vez al mes, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Así me enteré que él estuvo de visita al poco tiempo de que fuera transferida, pero justo en esos días a mi cuerpo se le ocurrió enfermarse y no pude salir de la cama por casi una semana, y me la pase durmiendo casi todo el tiempo. A menos que Agumon me despertara a los gritos creyendo que me había muerto.

_**…**_

Así fueron pasando los meses y los años, cada uno por su lado se volvía más fuerte y se acercaba cada vez mas a nuestro sueño de convertirnos en guardianes de nuestro mundo. A medida que el entrenamiento y las misiones se hacían cada vez mas exigentes comenzamos a escribirnos con menos frecuencia, pero siempre que parecía que uno iba a dejar de estar en contacto, el otro le mandaba una carta contándole cualquier tontería y el ciclo comenzaba otra vez. Mis sentimientos por él nunca desaparecieron, al contrario, fueron creciendo con el correr de los años. Lo que empezó siendo un enamoramiento infantil se convirtió en un fuerte amor a distancia, al menos por mi parte.

En todo ese tiempo Biyomon, Palmon y Lalamon alcanzaron el nivel de perfeccionamiento y digievolucionaron en Garudamon, Lilymon y Lilamon respectivamente. Wizardmon, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró digievolucionar a Mistymon y gracias a mi ayuda Agumon llegó a su etapa mega: WarGreymon, mucho más poderoso que sus anteriores etapas, pero todavía un poco idiota en ocasiones.

Yo, por mi parte, al principio traté de evitar mi digievolución. La ultima vez que eso pasó terminé separándome de mi mejor amigo, al que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces a pesar de que nos manteníamos en contacto. No quería digievolucionar y volverme todavía más diferente, al menos como Gatomon aun podía andar en dos patas y no tenia problemas para escribir. Cuando dejé de intentar luchar contra lo inevitable, resultó que digievolucioné en Angewomon, justamente en la contraparte femenina de Angemon. Tuve que soportar varias burlas de mis amigos, encontraban realmente irónico que la 'Gata del Infierno' se convirtiera en un ángel. Apenas tuve oportunidad me dispuse a contárselo a mi viejo amigo, ya había escrito una larga carta explicándole con lujo de detalles todo lo que sentí en esos últimos días cuando me lo pensé mejor. En su lugar le mandé una simple frase.

_'Adivina quien acaba de digievolucionar' _A los pocos días recibí su respuesta.

_**'**__Y_o también ¿Cómo luces?' Sonreí mientras escribía la respuesta, no iba a dejárselo tan fácil.

_'Solo un poco distinta ¿Y tu?' _Al parecer él tuvo la misma idea.

_**'******__N_o es la gran cosa, dime ¿Sigues teniendo manos o le pides a alguien que escriba por ti?' Me reí al leer esa pregunta, y todavía más al contestarle.

_'Claro que todavía tengo manos, ángel idiota ¿Aun tienes tus ojos?'_

_**'******__E_n contra de tu pronostico si, no creas que me olvidé de lo que me dijiste cuando me viste por primera vez como Angemon' 

_'-¿Cómo puedes ver con esa cubeta en tu cara?- Al menos fui mas amable de lo que tu fuiste cuando me viste como Gatomon por primera vez' _

_**'**__-_¡Llamen a control animal! ¡Me persigue una gata demonio!- Si, creo que me pase un poco con eso. Sobre todo cuando de verdad vinieron los de control animal y trataron de meterte en una jaula. Que yo recuerde dijiste que me la cobrarías un día'

_'La estoy guardando para una ocasión especial, quédate sufriendo un poco mas'_ Seguimos así durante un buen tiempo, era divertido comunicarse de esa forma.

Hasta que un día finalmente, ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo. Los mejores miembros de Jōnetsu fuimos invitados a la sección Kiritsu por un periodo de tres meses, como una especie de muestra de amistad entre las dos secciones. Decir que estuve nerviosa cuando recibí la noticia sería quedarse cortos, pasé las dos semanas anteriores a la visita oscilando entre la dicha mas absoluta ante la idea de volver a ver a mi primer y único amor y la posibilidad de pasar tres meses juntos, hasta la mas profunda desesperación por la posibilidad de que estando en el mismo lugar nuestra relación cambiara para siempre.

_**…**_

Estoy casi segura de que Mistymon me mantuvo sedada con alguno de sus brebajes durante el trayecto a Kiritsu, que ya no fuera Wizardmon no quería decir que halla dejado de ser un mago. Cuando finalmente desperté ya habíamos llegado a mi antigua sección y éramos llamados a presentarnos ante sus miembros. Como todavía seguía algo mareada por lo que sea que me haya dado el mago demente, no podía volar y debía hacer un enorme esfuerzo para caminar derecha. Seguro cualquiera que me viera en ese momento pensaría que estaba borracha.

Al llegar a la cámara principal uno por uno fuimos dando un paso al frente y presentándonos ante los miembros de Kiritsu.

—WarGreymon. Nivel mega. Actual capitán de Jōnetsu y estratega nivel 29 –Dijo nuestro líder sorprendiéndome ¿De verdad era nivel 29? El máximo para un estratega era 30, sabía que él era bueno, pero no pensé que fuera TAN bueno- Especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un promedio de victorias del 95%.

Así siguieron presentándose cada uno de mis compañeros, hasta que finalmente llegó mi turno.

—Yo… yo soy… –Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar. Pero antes de que alguno de mis camaradas me diera una mano alguien se les adelantó.

—Su nombre es Angewomon. Nivel de perfeccionamiento –Habló un digimon ángel de aspecto imponente entrando en el recinto- Tercera al mando de su sección y arquera nivel 18, con un promedio de dar en el blanco en 83.05 % de las veces, no importa la distancia a la que se encuentre su objetivo. También es experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero por razones que saltan a la vista prefiere mantener la distancia de sus contrincantes –Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos, excepto para mi que lo conocía seguramente mejor que nadie. Cuando cesaron las presentaciones y casi todos los presentes se dispersaron en distintos grupos, él se acercó hasta donde yo estaba congelada desde que entró.

— '¿Solo un poco distinta?' –Me dijo MagnaAngemon citando la carta que le había enviado. Juraría que sus ojos tenían un brillo burlón debajo de su casco.

— '¿No es la gran cosa?' –Le seguí el juego haciendo una mueca divertida. Estuvimos así por un buen rato, recordando los buenos tiempos en donde éramos solo dos pequeños novatos soñando con alcanzar las estrellas.

—Selene, cuando termines de hablar con tu novio alcánzanos en la zona del oeste. Como antes eras de este lugar supongo que no necesitas que te muestren el camino –Los comentarios de Mistymon rompieron el hechizo y nos hicieron regresar a la realidad. Ruborizada aparté la mirada de mi viejo amigo.

— ¿Selene? –Preguntó luego de un rato para romper el incomodo silencio.

—Es un apodo, como me pasó buena parte del tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes –Expliqué lanzando un suspiro. Personalmente no era una fanática de ese nombre, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que 'Gata del Infierno', al menos ahora que me veía como un ángel.

—No te queda bien –Opinó directamente. Viniendo de cualquier otro habría sonado grosero, pero yo sabía que simplemente le costaba andarse con rodeos con cosas importantes.

—Tal vez puedas ayudarme a buscar otro nombre –Sugerí en broma, pero creo que se lo tomó en serio.

**_…_**

Durante aquellos maravillosos días aprovechamos para pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Ambos habíamos cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, los diferentes métodos de entrenamiento entre nuestras secciones habían hecho que nuestras personalidades fueran muy distintas. Él era mas serio, calmado y reflexivo ahora. Mientras que yo me había convertido en una digimon expresiva, volátil e impulsiva. Darme cuenta de esto causó una enorme desazón en mi interior: A su lado me sentía tan infantil e inmadura.

Ahora él era frío como el hielo, mientras que yo era como el fuego más salvaje e incontrolable. Él pensaba antes de actuar, yo actuaba antes de pensar. Ante un conflicto su primera respuesta era actuar según las reglas establecidas, ante un conflicto mi respuesta era siempre responder a la amenaza se tratara de quien se tratara.

Fuego y hielo. Impulsividad y reflexión. Pasión y disciplina.

Crecieron de maneras tan diferentes que se habían convertido en opuestos sin darse cuenta. Era imposible que dos seres con ideologías tan distintas pudieran convivir en armonía ¿No?

No tenía una respuesta, así que trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello y simplemente disfrutar de la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

**_…_**

Por desgracia, faltando pocos días para que terminara nuestra visita pesqué una fuerte gripe que me impidió levantarme de la cama.

—Debe haber una razón por la que siempre te enfermas cuando él esta cerca –Comentó Lilymon divertida tomando mi temperatura, yo solo gruñí por lo bajo 'Cállate hadita' lanzándole una mirada enojada. Una vez que se aseguró de que la fiebre estaba bajando salió de mi habitación, después de todo alguien tenia que vigilar que el peor enfermero de la historia no se me acercara para asegurarse de que seguía con vida otra vez.

Apenas salió me quede dormida, y por alguna razón soñé que estaba sentada debajo de un enorme árbol con MagnaAngemon. Él me tomaba de la mano y me pedía perdón por haberme herido en el pasado, solo intentaba hacerme feliz y creía que no podría serlo si seguía en Kiritsu. Dijo que me amaba desde que nos conocimos y quería que despertara para poder seguir disfrutando de mi compañía. Fue el mejor sueño que tuve nunca, pero al despertar me encontraba sola en la habitación.

_**…**_

En nuestro ultimo día en Kiritsu, Mistymon nos dio una sorprendente noticia: Había sido aceptado para entrenar junto a los Royal Knights, con la posibilidad de formar parte de ellos cuando digievolucionara. Apenas me entere le di un enorme abrazo en pleno corredor, feliz porque alcanzara su sueño.

Decidimos que haríamos una fiesta esa noche para despedirnos de él y por volver finalmente a Jōnetsu. No es que no hayamos disfrutado del tiempo en Kiritsu, todos aprendimos mucho allí, pero de verdad extrañábamos nuestro hogar y poder expresarnos sin preocuparnos por la impresión que causáramos.

— ¿Invitamos a algún estirado? –Preguntó WarGreymon ocupándose de las bebidas. Había conseguido alcohol más que suficiente como para noquear a todo un regimiento.

— ¡No les digas así! –Le exigí al dino atarantado- Ellos no son estirados, lo que pasa es que los entrenaron de manera diferente a la nuestra.

—Es verdad además, estirados o no, algunos son realmente muy apuestos –Dijo Lilamon con ojos soñadores.

—Si, como ese amigo tuyo, ¿No Angewomon? –Agregó Lilymon para picarme. Con la cara roja, yo solo murmuré que le avisaría si quería venir y me fui a buscarlo, tratando de ignorar las miradas divertidas de Lilymon, Garudamon y Mistymon.

Me lo encontré al poco tiempo, yendo a entrenar. En vez de pedirle que se detuviera me puse a caminar a su lado, acelerando un poco el paso para no quedarme atrás.

—Esta noche haremos una fiesta para despedirnos antes de volver a casa –Comencé a explicarle a lo que él solo farfulló un 'aha'- Y nos gustaría saber si querrías acompañarnos.

—No gracias –Contestó sin siquiera detenerse.

— ¿Qué? –Pregunté incrédula al oírlo- ¿Por qué?

—Estoy ocupado –Esa era una pésima excusa y ambos lo sabían.

—Esta es nuestra ultima noche antes de volver a Jōnetsu –Le dije en caso de que se le olvidara- Quien sabe cuando sea la próxima vez que podamos volver a vernos, tendremos que conformarnos con escribirnos otra vez ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?

—No –Sonreí pensando que había logrado convencerlo, pero entonces siguió- Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la situación y cortar toda comunicación entre nosotros. No podemos seguir así indefinidamente, la verdad es que he querido dejar de escribirte miles de veces, pero nunca tuve ocasión de decírtelo. No me atrevía a hacértelo saber por temor a lastimarte, pero estoy cansado de esto –Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme a la cara mientras me rompía el corazón.

— ¿En… en serio piensas eso? –Quise saber agradeciendo que mi casco le impidiera ver como aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Es lo mejor –Sin decir nada mas MagnaAngemon siguió su camino, dejándola sola. Una vez que se perdió de vista Angewomon finalmente dejo escapar sus lágrimas.

_**…**_

Esa noche no quise ir a la fiesta, no tenia el valor de estar con mis amigos y aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando tenia el corazón hecho pedazos. Apenas tuve oportunidad me escabullí hasta un prado cercano para ver las estrellas. Había ido allí varias veces en el pasado cuando estaba triste y sentía que ya no podía dar ni un paso mas, con su hermosa luz las estrellas me animaban y me daban las fuerzas para seguir adelante, escuchando mis penas sin juzgarme y compartiendo mis alegrías.

—No sé que voy a hacer –Les dije a las estrellas sentándome en la hierba- Lo amo tanto, nunca he amado a nadie mas que a él. Me costó mucho recuperarme después de que me alejó la primera vez, no podré pasar por todo eso una vez más. En especial ahora que Mistymon no estará aquí para escucharme –Me pareció haber escuchado un gemido ahogado, pero debió haber sido solo el viento- Al menos quisiera saber porque lo hace ¿Por qué me aleja, se acerca y me vuelve a alejar? ¿No entiende lo mucho que me duele su actitud? –Sin poder decir nada mas me limité a enterrar la cara entre mis rodillas. Rato después levanté la cabeza, mirando el cielo con una sonrisa triste.

—Te amo MagnaAngemon –Confesé finalmente, jamás lo había dicho en voz alta- Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo –Acto seguido me levanté dispuesta a volver con el resto de mis camaradas. Viviría un día a la vez a partir de ese momento.

Pero apenas me di la vuelta me congelé, viendo que el causante de sus alegrías y dolores estaba de pie a pocos metros, mirándome completamente en shock.

* * *

_Continuará._

___**Jōnetsu** significa **'pasion'**, mientras que **Kiritsu** quiere decir **'disciplina'**._

_Esto es el resultado de un fin de semana buscando imágenes y fanfics de esta pareja, y de una mente con demasiada imaginación. _

_Hablando en serio ¿Pueden creer que MagnaAngemon no tenga ni un solo fic en fanfiction, al menos en su categoría? No es justo, solo porque no apareció tantas veces como su anterior etapa no debería ser ignorado de esa manera._

_La segunda parte de este fic será bajo el punto de vista de MagnaAngemon, y se explicará porque hizo lo que hizo en el pasado y porque dijo lo que dijo en el presente._

_Si alguno le interesa por favor deje un review, no toma mucho tiempo y me ayuda saber que mis historia son aceptadas._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Ai no tame ni o wakare

_Sigo con esta historia, pero antes de empezar quiero agregar una frase que seguramente mas de uno debe de conocer._

''_Si amas a alguien déjalo ir. Si vuelve es porque es tuyo. Sino, entonces nunca lo fue''_

_Después explicó que tiene que ver con el capitulo, si es que alguno no lo entendió todavía._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Ai no tame ni o wakare***_

Desde el día en que comencé mi entrenamiento, la disciplina es lo que ha marcado mi camino. Para casi cualquiera que halla oído hablar de mi, el orden y seguir las reglas es lo que más me preocupa, sino lo único que me importa. Me creen insensible a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor a menos que me afecte directamente, piensan que soy tan frío como el hielo.

¿Saben algo? Tal vez tengan razón.

Pero no siempre he sido así, o al menos eso espero. Antes, cuando era solo un Patamon y empecé con mi entrenamiento, las leyes y la disciplina eran lo último que se me venía a la cabeza. En aquel entonces lo único que quería era hacerme fuerte para proteger a todos aquellos que amara, no soportaba la idea de que mis amigos o familia estuvieran sufriendo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Quería hacerme fuerte, no aprender un montón de reglas que creía que serían inútiles en batalla.

Y entonces la conocí.

''_Soy Salamon, mucho gusto''_ Fue lo primero que me dijo cuando nos presentaron como compañeros de entrenamiento, para después agregar que no me dejara engañar por su pequeño tamaño, que era muy fuerte. Debo admitir que al principio le tuve un poco de miedo, había oído decir que otro digimon que había cometido el terrible error de reírse de ella y durante toda una semana estuvo casi sordo del potente grito que le lanzó.

Pero después de solo un par de días de entrenar con Salamon descubrí que todos los rumores acerca de lo terrible que era ella estaban injustificados. No era ruda por naturaleza, solo quería que la respetaran y que la trataran como a cualquier otro digimon de la sección. Ella quería mucho a su abuela Babamon, que la había criado desde que era bebé, y se preocupaba por los otros miembros de nuestra sección, aunque estos le temieran. En realidad era muy linda, dulce y tierna; y al darme cuenta de eso fue cuando comencé a caer en este pozo sin fondo en el que todavía me encuentro hoy en día. La verdad es que no le guardo rencor, ella no tenia idea del efecto que su forma de ser tuvo en mi en aquel entonces, aun ahora ignora el efecto que tiene sobre mi.

¿Quién lo mandaba a enamorarse de su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué, de todas la digimon que existían en el mundo, tenia que fijarse justamente en _ELLA_, la única que no soportaría perder? No se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por miedo a que no sintiera o mismo, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si no correspondía a sus sentimientos, Salamon era capaz de apartarse de su lado para no hacerlo sufrir con su presencia. Finalmente se armó de valor suficiente como para decírselo, pero justamente cuando había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos…

A ambos se nos ocurrió digievolucionar.

_**…**_

Cuando digievolucioné a Angemon, lo primero que hice fue ir a decírselo a mi mejor amiga, y me llevé una buena sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa me encontré con una gatita blanca con morado a punto de salir, seguramente a hacer lo mismo que yo. No me tomó ni medio segundo darme cuenta de que era ella, aun si no hubiera estado en su casa, habría reconocido esos enormes ojos azules y esa sonrisa en cualquier parte. Ella tampoco tardó en reconocerme, aunque hizo un par de bromas acerca de mi casco. Yo tampoco fui precisamente angelical, al ponerme a decir que me perseguía una gata demonio de verdad vinieron los de control animal. Todavía no estoy seguro de como los convencimos que era solo un malentendido, ella de verdad parecía una gata del demonio cuando trataron de ponerla en una jaula. Me da escalofríos el solo pensar lo que será capaz de hacerme cuando decida cobrarme esa broma.

_**…**_

Al principio las cosas siguieron como siempre, ella viéndome solo como a un amigo y yo enamorándome mas y mas con cada día que pasaba a su lado, pero entonces nuestros maestros comenzaron a separarnos, diciendo había demasiada diferencia de poder entre nosotros. Eso solo era una excusa y lo sabía, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño Gatomon era una de los digimon adultos mas poderosos que cualquiera halla visto, fácilmente sería capaz de derrotar a muchos guerreros experimentados. Pero aun así ninguno de nosotros hizo una sola objeción al respecto, tal vez pensando que aprenderíamos más si entrenábamos con otros oponentes de vez en cuando.

En mi caso funcionó, día tras día comencé a luchar contra digimon más fuertes que yo o que tuvieran experiencia en combate que compensara su falta de poder, sino ambos. De hecho en un par de ocasiones incluso pude enfrentarme contra algunos digimon de nivel perfeccionado. Me emocioné con esto, era lo que secretamente llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, sentía que finalmente todo el duro trabajo estaba dando resultados. Al fin me estaban tomando en serio como guerrero.

Para Gatomon, en cambio, las cosas empeoraron. Debido a su aspecto engañosamente inofensivo y a su carácter que a veces hacia recordar a una bomba de tiempo, nuestros maestros la relegaron a un lado diciendo que era 'Demasiado salvaje para poder ser una buena guerrera'. Apenas me enteré la sangre me hirvió ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso? No la conocían ni en lo mas mínimo. Ella no era salvaje en absoluto, pero aunque lo fuera ¿Por qué eso sería un problema? ¿Por qué debería impedir que la tomaran en serio como guerrera? Quería que la respetaran, que respetaran su sueño de convertirse en guardiana del digimundo. Era un deseo muy noble, mucho mas que otros que solo querían hacerse mas fuertes, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para ellos.

_**…**_

—Es problema no es que sea tan pequeña –Me confesó Gabumon una tarde después de entrenar. Ya en varias ocasiones los habían puesto de compañeros desde que digievolucionó y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Como WereGarurumon era un poderoso adversario- Ni tampoco que su carácter sea algo complicado, aunque eso tiene mucho que ver. El problema principal es que Gatomon no es del tipo que acepta ordenes fácilmente, ni tampoco parece del tipo del que si descubre que hay problemas se queda de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto, escucha a su corazón antes que a su cabeza.

— ¿Pero eso no es algo bueno para un guerrero? –Le pregunté pensativo. Lo que le acababa de decir encajaba a la perfección con la gata, pero en su opinión la haría una excelente guardiana algún día.

—En otro lugar tal vez sería así, pero en Kiritsu lo que importa sobre todo lo demás es la 'Disciplina', de allí su nombre –Explicó el digimon con cuerno- Aquí se enseña a los digimon a mantener la calma y a reflexionar incluso en medio del combate, debido a que es demasiado peligroso dejarse llevar por las emociones en mitad de una misión, podría llevar a un guerrero a cometer errores fatales. Por ejemplo tu, Angemon. A pesar de que puedes ser un poco impulsivo o impaciente a veces (Especialmente cuando se trata de Gatomon), eres tranquilo y respetas las decisiones de tus superiores, aunque puedan parecer un poco duras en ocasiones, si sabes que tienen fundamento. Te guste o no, lo que te define como guerrero es la disciplina.

— ¿Y a Gatomon? –Quise saber finalmente- ¿Qué es lo que la define como guerrera? Porque obviamente no es la disciplina –Gabumon sonrió al oírlo, la sola idea de que Gatomon se dejara regir por la disciplina era ridícula.

—En el caso de Gatomon lo que la define es la 'Pasión'. Y no solo como guerrera, la define en todos los sentidos –Dijo después de pensarlo un momento- Pase lo que pase o se enfrente a quien se enfrente, ella siempre luchará apostando su corazón o incluso su vida de ser necesario. Pero la pasión es el opuesto de la disciplina, y ella no podrá progresar en Kiritsu a menos que renuncie a toda esa pasión.

—Pero si lo hace dejará de ser Gatomon –Contradijo el digimon sagrado. Si Gatomon renunciara a la pasión que tenia dentro de ella, le estaría dando la espalda a todo aquello que la hacia tan maravillosa. Sus sueños, sus alegrías, esa terquedad que tenia y a veces lo volvía loco; todo eso desaparecería si renunciaba a su pasión.

—Exacto, y mientras mas tiempo la sigan reprimiendo al hacerla a un lado, mas posibilidades hay de que se dé cuenta de donde esta su 'problema' y trate de hacer algo al respecto. Lo mejor sería que se transfiriera a otra sección, para un guerrero apasionado lo peor que puede pasarle es quedarse en un lugar donde reine la disciplina.

— ¿Transferirse? –Repetí nervioso. Sabía que era lo mejor para ella, pero de ninguna manera quería que se fuera lejos, ya bastantes problemas tenia para verla desde que digievolucionaron.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero tienes que pensar en lo que es mejor para Gatomon ¿De verdad crees que podrá ser feliz en un lugar donde nunca será aceptada? ¿No sería mejor que estuviera en otra sección, en donde si puedan apreciar sus virtudes como guerrera?

_**…**_

Después de esa charla con Gabumon, no paré de preguntarme cual sería la decisión correcta. No quería perder a Gatomon, pero tampoco quería que ella siguiera siendo desplazada solo por no encajar en Kiritsu. Al final decidí que lo mejor sería no hacer nada hasta saber su opinión. Tenía que saber que pensaría ella sobre dejar Kiritsu, si estaría dispuesta a dejar todo lo que conocía para poder cumplir su sueño.

Si Gatomon continuaba en Kiritsu había muy pocas posibilidades de que pudiera alcanzar su sueño, no a menos de que renunciara a lo que la hacía ser como era. Y el solo pensar en que estuviera dispuesta a hacer ese enorme sacrificio me provocaba un miedo tan terrible que casi no me dejaba respirar. La idea de sugerirle que se transfiriera me acosaba todo el tiempo, no quería que ella se fuera pero mucho menos quería que la siguieran tratando así. Si ella se quedaba tarde o temprano tendría que sacrificar su sueño por su pasión, lo que la deprimiría enormemente. Sería un precio demasiado alto. Pero si elegía renunciar a su pasión por su sueño, el precio sería todavía mayor; se volvería una cáscara vacía, podría incluso llegar a olvidar que fue lo que la impulsó a hacer ese sacrificio. Terminaría por perderlo todo.

Si se quedaba y seguía siendo ella, perdería su sueño. Si se quedaba y cambiaba su pasión por disciplina, perdería su corazón. Pero si se iba… entonces sería yo quien la perdería a ella. Decirle adiós sería doloroso, no estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Jamás podría estar preparado para renunciar a ella.

_**…**_

— ¿Nunca has pensado en irte? –Le pregunté finalmente a Gatomon un día cuando me la encontré por pura casualidad. Tenía que saber que pensaría ella sobre dejar Kiritsu, si estaría dispuesta a abandonar todo lo que conocía para poder cumplir su sueño en otra sección.

— ¿Irme? –Repitió la minina sin entender- ¿Por qué tendría que irme? Soy feliz en este lugar

_''¿En serio?'' _Quiso preguntarle, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo _''¿De verdad eres feliz aquí?''_ Pero cada vez que estaba apunto de decírselo, ella le daba una de sus dulces sonrisas y perdía cualquier deseo de saber su respuesta. Si le decía que si otra vez, sería capaz de aceptarlo aun sabiendo que seguramente le mentía. Si le decía que no, entonces tendría que aceptar la idea de Gabumon y sugerirle que se transfiriera a otra sección en donde si la respetaran y tomaran su sueño en serio. Y no estaba preparado para dejarla ir. Jamás estaría preparado para dejarla irse de mi lado.

_**…**_

Al final, tuve la respuesta una tarde sin que yo se lo preguntara. Había sido mandado a llamar por los líderes de nuestra sección, pero cuando llegué descubrí que ya había alguien mas hablando con ellos.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo entrenar con alguien decente?! –Escuché que gritaba Gatomon del otro lado de la puerta. Sin hacer el menor ruido me acerqué para escuchar la conversación sin ser descubierto.

—No tienes la experiencia ni el poder suficiente para que te permitamos hacer lo que se te plazca. Todavía tienes mucho que madurar antes de estar lista para pasar al siguiente nivel –Contestó uno de los líderes con una calma que solo la enfureció mas.

— '¿El siguiente nivel?' –Repitió escupiendo las palabras- Soy tan fuerte como cualquier nivel adulto, tal vez mas teniendo en cuenta que Angemon era mi compañero de entrenamiento. Y no voy a ganar experiencia en combate a menos que entrene con alguien de mi mismo nivel, estoy cansada de perder el tiempo con los novatos.

—Pues es justamente como un novato que te estas oyendo en este instante –Contratacó otro de ellos en tono de reproche- Aprende a respetar antes de venir a exigirnos respeto. Si quieres que te tomemos en serio en este lugar es mejor que abandones de una vez ese temperamento tan infantil y rebelde que heredaste de tus padres –Ese fue un golpe bajo. Nadie aparte de Babamon tenía permitido quejarse de sus padres, y ella solo lo hacía cuando Salamon la volvía loca.

_''Pudiste haber heredado la personalidad casi angelical de tu padre y los poderes curativos de tu madre''_ Decía cuando, por ejemplo, la llamaron porque su nieta se peleó ella sola con la mitad de nuestros compañeros de sección (Y aun así les dio una paliza)_ ''Pero no: Tenias que heredar el carácter a veces hasta demoníaco de tu madre y los poderes monstruosos de tu padre''_ Pero a pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba, a los pocos minutos ya estaba felicitándola por haberse defendido. Siempre le decía que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos si pudieran verla. Y que si así fuera, a su padre le darían como mínimo tres infartos al mismo tiempo.

—Si no tienes mas que decir, es mejor que se marche –La despachó el primero abriendo la puerta.

Por suerte tuvo tiempo de volar hasta el techo para que Gatomon no lo descubriera. Desde esa posición la vio irse, pero aun a esa distancia fue capaz de distinguir su semblante derrotado y como una lagrima traicionera se escurría por su mejilla antes de que la apartara con brusquedad. Eso fue demasiado para mi, ya no podía seguir viendo como la despreciaban y la hacían a un lado solo por no encajar en este lugar. Por mucho que me doliera, había llegado la hora de despedirme de Gatomon.

_**…**_

Gracias a Gabumon me enteré de cuales serían los mejores lugares para una guerrera apasionada como Gatomon, y también gracias a los contactos que tenia en las distintas secciones me enteré de que había una vacante justamente en la mejor de todas: Jōnetsu. Nada menos que la única que podía compararse con Kiritsu a pesar de tener ideologías totalmente distintas. En otras palabras, el lugar perfecto para esa gatita que sin darme cuenta me había robado el corazón.

Me sentí un poco culpable por aprovecharme así de sus conexiones, pero Gabumon insistió en que lo hacia gustoso. Que él también quería ayudar a Gatomon.

—Sé como duele el no encajar completamente en tu sección, sentir que tu eres distinto de tus compañeros sin saber el por qué –Sus siguientes palabras fueron toda una revelación. Él había formado parte de Jōnetsu en el pasado, pero no se sentía totalmente a gusto en ese lugar. No es que lo hallan marginado ni nada parecido, como en el caso de Gatomon, sino que simplemente no pensaba de la misma manera que sus compañeros- Desperdicié mucho tiempo tratando de adaptarme, hasta que un día conocí a un digimon de esta misma sección que estaba pasando por lo mismo. Agumon y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, y un día hablamos acerca de intercambiar secciones. Al principio solo bromeamos, pero con el correr de los días la idea fue ganando peso. Como una semana después decidimos hacer el intento, cada uno pasaría una semana o hasta que aguantara en la sección del otro ¿Y sabes algo? Todavía ninguno de los dos ha querido volver a cambiarse, yo encajó mejor aquí y él se siente como en casa en Jōnetsu. Finamente estamos donde debimos estar desde el principio.

El saber aquello me animó un poco, así entendí que cuando se transfiriera Gatomon contaría al menos con un posible aliado. Pero aun así estaba tan ocupado esos días que no encontraba el momento oportuno para entregarle la solicitud a Gatomon para que la llenara, aunque debo admitir que tampoco es que lo buscara precisamente.

— ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gatomon? –Preguntó una tarde Gabumon leyendo un papel.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –Pregunté desconfiado. Lo único que me faltaba en esta situación era que mi nuevo amigo se enamorara de la misma digimon que yo, y que además estaba tratando de mandar lejos en contra de mi voluntad.

—Tranquilo, no trato de meterme en tu territorio –Contestó divertido haciendo que me ruborizara- Solo estoy tratando de llenar su solicitud para Jōnetsu, no van a esperarla para siempre.

— ¿Preguntan cuál es su color favorito? –No entendía para que querrían saber eso.

—No les interesan solo las habilidades como guerreros, quieren saber un poco de cada nuevo aprendiz. Además, no es como si estuvieran preguntando como se llamaba el peluche con el que dormía cuando era bebé o que es lo que mas le da miedo.

_''Poro-poro''_ Pensé recordando la bola rosa que tenia cara de pájaro y alitas que abrazaba cada vez que estaba triste ¿Sería demasiado raro si admitiera que a veces estaba celoso del peluche? Seguramente.

En cuanto a lo que mas la asustaba, eso era simplemente separarse de quienes quería. Aunque no lo admitiera ni muerta, Gatomon odiaba perder a quienes amaba, haría lo que fuera para quedarse a su lado, incluso tener que soportar…

— ¡Idiota! –Grité al darme cuenta finalmente. Ella no era ninguna tonta, por supuesto que se habría dado cuenta de que transferirse era la mejor opción si quería cumplir su sueño- ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? –Se reprendió con dureza.

— ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Gabumon preocupado por su repentino estallido.

—Ella no tiene pensado transferirse –Expliqué con los dientes apretados. Esa gata loca estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando que la discriminaran y la trataran como si no fuera lo bastante buena para que no tuvieran que decirse adiós. ÉL era la razón por la que se quedaba, la razón por la que todavía seguía en Kiritsu en vez de haberse ido a otro lugar cuando Babamon falleció. No podía dejarla seguir haciendo eso, tenia que obligarla a pensar en lo que era mejor para ella antes que pensar en los demás al menos por una vez. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla sacrificar su sueño por su causa, de un modo u otro conseguiría que esa testaruda alcanzara su objetivo, aunque para ello tuviera que hacer trampa.

Quitándole la birome a Gabumon se puso a llenar él mismo la solicitud de Gatomon para Jōnetsu a pesar de que la sola idea le oprimiera el corazón. Después de todo, la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Y era lo menos que podía hacer por ella por todo lo que había hecho por él.

_**…**_

Ahora ya estaba todo listo. Hace unos días había recibido una carta de Jōnetsu aceptando la transferencia de Gatomon, pero lo había estado posponiendo desde entonces. A pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para ella, no tenia el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara cuando se enterara de lo que le hice. Sin duda estaría furiosa con él por meterse en sus asuntos. Pero no me arrepentía, sabía que Gatomon avanzaría mucho mas rápido si se cambiaba a Jōnetsu, si seguía en Kiritsu lo único que conseguiría era que la siguieran discriminando.

Finalmente, el día anterior a su partida, me decidí a confesárselo todo. No solo que yo la había cambiado de sección sin avisarle, sino también que era lo que sentía por ella. Tal vez no volvería a verla por mucho tiempo y no quería que se fuera sin, al menos, decirle como me sentía. Por eso fui a su casa y la esperé hasta que regresara de entrenar, con algo de suerte podríamos hablar un poco o incluso cenar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que tuviera que decírselo todo.

Esa fue su idea, lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero al verla llegar y sonreírme ilusionada… No pude. Yo, uno de los digimon mas poderosos de Kiritsu, no tenia el valor de ver a la digimon que amaba a los ojos y decirle lo que hice sin su consentimiento. No me importaba como se veía, no me importaba su actitud, no me importaba que todo el mundo pensara que ella era débil, loca o violenta; yo solo la amaba sin remedio… Y por eso no podía confesarle mis sentimientos.

Si le decía que la amaba y ella me correspondía, a pesar de lo feliz que me haría Gatomon no querría irse de ninguna manera, y eso a la larga la lastimaría más a ella que a mí. Y si no me amaba, entonces ella igual querría quedarse para que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos. Nuestra amistad era demasiado importante para ella. Solo había una manera de que estuviera dispuesta a irse, y era si creía que él la odiaba.

— ¿Angemon, qué sucede? –Me preguntó todavía sonriendo. Adoraba esa sonrisa tan luminosa que tenia y que solo me regalaba a mí. Incapaz de hablar, me limité a entregarle la solicitud y a irme sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de decírselo todo, no podía permitirse esa debilidad. No cuando su sueño dependía de mis acciones.

Sabía que probablemente ella terminaría odiándome, esperaba que lo hiciera en realidad. Si me odiaba, entonces Gatomon no dudaría en dejarme; si me odiaba no le importaría ni en lo más mínimo lo que me pasara. Si ella me odiaba… entonces podría perseguir su sueño. Apenas doblé la esquina me apoyé contra una pared, con el corazón gritándome que volviera y le dijera la verdad antes de que fuera tarde. Pero no le hice caso, no podía darme el lujo de ceder a mis deseos sabiendo que a la larga la haría sentir miserable.

—Por favor no me odies, no sabía que otra cosa hacer para hacerte feliz.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Al final me llegó la inspiración y pude terminarlo hoy._

_Espero que con esto se entienda porque Angemon le hizo eso a Gatomon, no fue por maldad sino por amor. Y no es como si lo hubiera disfrutado, se rompió el corazón al tener que dejarla ir._

_Al leer los comentarios me di cuenta de lo frío que MagnaAngemon era en este fic. La verdad a mi no me parecía tan malo al principio, después de todo yo sé lo que realmente siente, pero la verdad es un… _

_Al menos ya se sabe porque apartó a Gatomon de su lado la primera vez, y quien le dio la 'brillante' idea de hacerlo a sus espaldas. Nada mas queda saber en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le dijo a Angewomon todo eso de que ya no quería saber nada de ella. _

_Yo le echo la culpa a Kiritsu y su medio millón de reglas por haberlo vuelto tan frío y difícil de entender, aunque por si solo seguramente habría cometido muchos errores también. Una pista: A pesar de su aparente frialdad es casi tan apasionado como Angewomon, sino más. En especial cuando alguien trata de meterse con lo que considera que le pertenece.  
_

_**Ai no tame ni o wakare:**__ quiere decir literalmente __**'despedida por amor'**__. Creo que voy a seguir poniéndole nombres japoneses a los capítulos._

**_lady gatomon:_**_ Gracias por ser la primera en comentar, y no te preocupes de ninguna manera voy a dejar **Un nuevo comienzo**._

**_Natsuki Aiko:_**_ Que bueno que te gusto._

**_Guest:_**_ Seguramente tenés razón._

**_Wanda-Marie840:_**_ ¡Claro, claro, claro!_

**_Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:_**_ Quería que ella fuera feliz, y creyó que no podría serlo si seguía con él en Kiritsu.  
_

**_Lord Pata:_**_ No es tan frío, difícil de entender si. _

**_yei-lin:_**_ La primera vez solo pensó en lo que era mejor para ella, pero en la segunda se preocupó mas por lo que él sentía. _

**_Last Dream:_**_ Que bueno que te interesó, y a mi también me gusta mucho el Takari._

**_patagato:_**_ Tenía una explicación para actuar así la primera vez. La segunda tal vez no tanto._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	3. Kibō no messēji

_Espero poder explicar aquí la razón por la que MagnaAngemon le dijo todo eso a Angewomon en el primer capítulo._

''_Si amas a alguien díselo, no seas cobarde. Porque si no lo haces tú… alguien mas lo hará''_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Kibō no messēji ***_

Después de que Gatomon fuera transferida a Jōnetsu por mi causa, era como si todo lo demás hubiera dejado de tener sentido. Todavía seguía entrenando y aprendiendo en mi sección igual que siempre, pero ya no tenía el mismo entusiasmo ni los mismos deseos de mejorar lo más rápido posible. Me encontraba meditativo la mayor parte del tiempo y ya casi no hablaba con nadie, a no ser que me hablaran primero esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Sin que me diera cuenta empezaba a convertirme en el digimon ángel tan frío por el que casi todos me tienen en la actualidad. Incluso mis maestros comenzaron a preocuparse por mí, una cosa era que entrenara para ser un guerrero que supiera controlar sus emociones y otra muy distinta pareciera que tratara de erradicarlas por completo.

El único que sabía la razón de mi comportamiento era Gabumon, y solo él lograba levantarme un poco el ánimo al contarme noticias desde Jōnetsu mediante las cartas que Agumon le enviaba. Así me enteré que Gatomon rápidamente comenzó a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, parecía como si llevara toda la vida entrenando en ese lugar, sus maestros estaban mas que complacidos con su asombroso desempeño. Yo no podía menos que sentirme feliz por ella, después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar desde que digievolucionó en Kiritsu, finalmente estaba en un lugar donde la trataban con respeto y donde podría acercarse a cumplir su sueño. Pero el saber que había hecho lo correcto al hacer que ella fuera transferida no quería decir que no me doliera el haberla dejado partir, ni mucho menos que no la extrañara. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, no podía parar de preguntarme si de verdad era feliz allí o si solo fingía que estaba bien; quería que hiciera muchos amigos para que la ayudaran a olvidar todo lo que le hizo, pero al mismo tiempo rogaba porque no lo hiciera, que todavía lo recordara al menos a veces, aunque sea con amargura. Pensó en escribirle una infinidad de veces, incluso estuvo a punto de enviarle en un par de ocasiones una carta, pero siempre se arrepentía al último minuto. Si Gatomon no quería saber nada de mi, no iba a obligarla.

Luego de casi dos semanas viendo como por poco me subía por las paredes de la incertidumbre, Gabumon decidió ir de visita a su antigua sección y literalmente lo arrastró para que fuera con él a ver a cierta minina. Durante todo el camino a Jōnetsu no dejé de pensar en cómo me recibiría o en qué le diría si accedía a escuchar mis razones para transferirla; Gabumon solo observaba con una gran sonrisa, le parecía realmente gracioso que una simple gatita tuviera en ese estado a un poderoso digimon ángel como Angemon.

Al final resultó que todo el viaje fue para nada, ni siquiera pudo ver a Gatomon una sola vez. Era posible que se hubiera enterado por medio de Agumon acerca de su visita y decidido esconderse para que no tener que verlo. Esa posibilidad se le clavó como un cuchillo en el corazón, volvió a Kiritsu a los pocos días y se volcó por completo en el entrenamiento para no pensar en que ella debía de odiarlo con toda su alma.

_''Sé feliz por favor, es lo único que te pido''_

**_…_**

—Buenos días –Saludó Gatomon a sus compañeros bajando a desayunar después de estar una semana sin poder salir de la cama.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Biyomon tocando su frente para controlar su temperatura.

—Estoy como nueva –Aseguró tomando una galleta de las que Palmon había preparado. Un día tendría que pedirle que le diera la receta, aunque con sus pobres habilidades en la cocina estaba segura de que le saldrían espantosas.

—Nos diste un buen susto a todos –Señaló Lalamon- Tuviste mucha fiebre durante días. Incluso pensamos en llamar a un médico, pero Wizardmon dijo que no estabas tan mal.

—Supongo que entonces debería darte las gracias –Admitió la gata, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que esa foca, que por desgracia también era el hijo del médico de la sección, le hiciera una visita solo porque se encontrara con un poco de gripe.

—Lo dije únicamente para no tener que escucharlos pelear a los gritos y diciéndose cosas como 'Gato del demonio' o 'Regresa a mundo marino' –Le restó importancia el mago sirviéndose un poco de té. Gatomon decidió recordar ese insulto para la próxima vez que se encontrara con ese idiota de Gomamon.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado. Debí decirles que siempre que me resfrió me pongo así, pero como casi nunca me enfermo no creí que fuera importante –Se disculpó la minina. La última vez que se había enfermado fue al poco tiempo de conocer a Patamon. Le caía muy bien desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero como no estaba segura de que era lo que pensaba de ella trataba de no acercarse demasiado; después de todo era su quinto compañero de entrenamiento en un mes y no quería encariñarse. Pero cuando se enfermó él había ido a visitarla preocupado porque estuviera faltando a los entrenamientos. Gracias a eso se hicieron amigos, por lo menos hasta que ella se enamoró y él la mandó lejos- ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Nuestro viejo y querido amigo vino de visita –Contestó Palmon sacando otra tanda de galletas del horno y golpeando el brazo de Agumon para que no se las comiera hasta que se enfriaran.

— ¿Qué amigo? –Preguntó la gata.

—Es cierto, tu no lo conoces –Recordó Lalamon- Agumon en el pasado era un miembro de otra sección, y en su lugar aquí estaba Gabumon –Comenzó a explicarle- Un día ellos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos…

—Así conocimos a este dino atarantado que lamentablemente es nuestro líder –Agregó Palmon viendo con malos ojos a Agumon mientras se quemaba con una galleta por no querer hacerle caso y esperar.

—Ninguno de los dos encajaba en la sección a la que pertenecía, así que un día por alguna razón decidieron cambiar de lugares –Siguió Lalamon- Así es como Agumon terminó formando parte de Jōnetsu…

—Y Gabumon se convirtió en miembro de Kiritsu –Terminó el dinosaurio poniendo su mano bajo el agua.

— ¿Kiritsu? –Repitió la minina- ¿Son amigos de alguien en esa sección?

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –Preguntó Lalamon.

— ¿Qué sus ideologías no son demasiado diferentes para que puedan ser amigos? –Quiso saber la gata- Quiero decir, ¿Qué no son muy diferentes?

—Por supuesto que Gabumon y yo somos diferentes, por eso es que somos tan buenos amigos –Dijo el dinosaurio amarillo como si no fuera nada de otro mundo- Yo lo ayudo a relajarse con mi manera de ser, y por su parte él se asegura de que no me la paso soñando despierto o perdiendo el control a cada rato por cualquier cosa. El pobre me necesita para no morirse de aburrimiento en ese mausoleo rodeado de estirados.

—Lo que trata de decir Agumon –Comenzó a traducir Palmon- Es que a pesar de pertenecer a secciones con métodos de entrenamiento muy diferentes, no quiere decir que no podamos ser buenos amigos.

— ¿Y qué si pensamos de manera diferente? Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, que es proteger el digimundo.

Las palabras de sus camaradas dieron vueltas en la cabeza de la digimon durante semanas ¿De verdad el hecho de pertenecer a diferentes secciones no afectaba la amistad que ellos tenían con ese tal Gabumon? Si eso era cierto, tal vez querría decir que ella y Angemon todavía podían seguir siendo amigos a pesar de la distancia. Esa idea la hizo esbozar su primera sonrisa autentica desde que llegó a Jōnetsu.

— ¿Dónde puedo enviar una carta para otra sección? –Le preguntó a Palmon dos meses después de su llegada, cuando finalmente se armó de valor suficiente para arriesgarse a que le volvieran a romper el corazón.

_**…**_

Dos meses, tres días y cinco horas después de que Gatomon fue transferida, cierto digimon ángel estaba entrenando con varios de sus compañeros en una nueva zona. De los cinco que habían estado luchando unos contra otros al principio, los únicos que todavía tenían energías suficientes para pelear eran WereGarurumon y Angemon. El digimon lobo estaba realmente preocupado por su emplumado amigo, si seguía entrenando sin descanso tal y como hasta ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pobre colapsara de puro agotamiento. Aunque pareciera estar bien a los ojos de los demás, Angemon casi no dormía. Él era el único que se preocupaba, además de que era también el único que sabía la verdadera razón por la que actuaba así, los demás simplemente pensaban que se exigía tanto para volverse más fuerte. No tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en realidad, ni Gabumon estaba seguro de poder saber lo que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y el único ser que podría saberlo y hacer algo al respecto se encontraba muy lejos atravesando las montañas.

Cuando estaba por atardecer decidieron ir cada uno por su camino. Angemon y Gabumon debían ir primero a hablar con el encargado de la zona antes de ir a la enfermería para que atendieran a Gabumon, que se había lastimado el brazo derecho por quedarse pensando por tanto tiempo. Y con la excusa de que quería hablar con uno de sus instructores que casualmente se encontraba en la misma dirección, D'Arcmon los acompañó. Gabumon ahogo un bufido, era conocido por casi todos que ella parecía haberle echado el ojo a su amigo desde hace un par de semanas, pero por fortuna Angemon estaba demasiado metido en su propio mundo como para notar ni mucho menos responder a sus a veces obvias insinuaciones. No tenia nada en contra de D'Arcmon, era una estupenda guerrera, es solo que para ella parecía que el amor era como un juego. Divertido siempre y cuando no se lo tomara en serio.

Sin embargo a medio camino Angemon se excusó diciendo haber recordado que tenía algo muy importante que hacer ese día, y sin dar mas explicaciones se alejó rumbo a quien sabe que lugar, dejando a un digimon lobo divertido por la obvia frustración de la ángel femenina.

_**…**_

—Lamento no haber venido antes a verla, señora –Se disculpó Angemon poniendo un ramo de flores junto a la lápida- Es que los últimos tiempos no han sido exactamente fáciles para su nieta o para mi.

Se encontraba en un pequeño cementerio en las afueras del pueblo en el que Babamon nació, allí es donde la anciana digimon había pedido que la enterraran cuando le llegara su hora. Era cierto que existía la firme creencia de que los digimon podían renacer, pero para muchos esto no era completamente verdad. Babamon solía decir que si regresaba a este mundo no lo haría como ella misma, sin como alguien mas. Ya no sería la abuela de Gatomon, viuda de Jijimon ni tampoco la peor pesadilla de su yerno, que en paz descanse (a menos que Babamon le estuviera haciendo compañía en estos momentos). Sería la hija de alguien mas, amiga o enemiga de otros y quizás en el futuro volvería a enamorarse por primera vez. Era posible que al final terminara volviendo a digievolucionar en Babamon, pero no sería la misma Babamon que ellos conocieron.

_''Deja de recordar tanto y dime donde demonios esta la loca de mi nieta ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?''_ Estaba seguro de que le diría justamente eso si pudiera.

—Gatomon ya no se encuentra en Kiritsu, hice que la transfirieran a otra sección hace mas de dos meses –Casi podía sentir la mirada llena de reproche que le lanzaría, así que se apresuró a explicarse- Ella no era feliz en este lugar, la discriminaban por su tamaño y porque su carácter es un poco difícil.

_''Ese es un modo amable de decir que tiene un temperamento de mil demonios. Quisiera saber de donde es que saco ese genio su madre, porque obviamente no fue de mi''_ Gatomon le contó que su abuela solía echarle la culpa a su esposo de que su madre hubiera sido ruda e impaciente cuando era mas joven, pero después de ver en un par de ocasiones a la 'inofensiva y sobre todo dulce abuelita' golpear sin la mas mínima culpa a cualquiera que las ofendiera a ella o a su nieta, creía saber exactamente de quien lo heredó su amiga.

—Ella ahora pertenece a la sección de Jōnetsu, y por lo que tengo entendido le va bastante bien –Le contó aun sabiendo que era casi imposible que lo escuchara, tal vez solo quería dejar salir lo que sentía- Ya no nos mantenemos en contacto, tuve que hacer que me odiara para que estuviera dispuesta a irse –Casi podía oír la voz de la anciana gritando _''¡Muchacho idiota!''_- Yo estoy bien con eso, en serio. Ahora podrá cumplir su sueño, un día será de las mejores guardianas que el digimundo haya visto jamás. Eso es suficiente para mí –O al menos debería serlo, agregó mentalmente. Le dolía el haber tenido que dejarla irse, pero lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Sabía que fue la decisión correcta por lo que le contaban, pero le gustaría que fuera Gatomon quien se lo dijera, que le dijera que era feliz y que no lo odiaba por haberla obligado a irse. En otras palabras un sueño imposible.

—Lo lamento señora Babamon, pero ya es hora de que vuelva –Se disculpó con la tumba- Me disculpo por haberme descargado con usted, pero no sabía con quien mas hablarlo, ya sabe que nunca fui del tipo que se acercaba fácilmente a los demás. Siempre me costó dar el primer paso –Gatomon había sido la única excepción, y no se arrepentía de que haya sido así. Si nunca se hubiera acercado a esa digimon demente, su vida sin duda hubiera sido muy aburrida.

Se dispuso a irse, pero le llamó la atención la frase que estaba escrita en la lápida de Babamon: **''Mientras haya amor habrá esperanza y mientras haya esperanza en el amor, él llegará sin avisarte''** Que curioso, había estado allí cientos de veces con Gatomon y era la primera vez que lo notaba.

**_…_**

Cuando regresó a la sección, un mensajero lo interceptó y le entregó un sobre antes de irse a toda velocidad. Confundido revisé la dirección, pero eso solo consiguió confundirme más ¿Una carta desde Jōnetsu? Pensó sin molestarse en mirar a quien estaba dirigida. De seguro no podían encontrar a Gabumon y por eso se la dieron para que se la entregara a su compañero cuando lo viera. Decidió que se la daría de inmediato, no tenia ganas de tener esa prueba de lo fuerte que era la amistad entre el lobo y el dinosaurio a pesar de tener ideologías completamente distintas. En especial porque él no pudo darse el lujo de mantener contacto con la chica que amaba si quería que ella pudiera cumplir su sueño.

—Correo para ti –Le dijo a su amigo apenas lo encontró. Estaba saliendo de la cocina, al parecer el haber resultado herido el día anterior no había afectado su apetito. Según el digimon lobo, eso se debía en gran parte por tener de mejor amigo a un verdadero pozo sin fondo disfrazado de dinosaurio amarillo.

—Déjame ver –Contestó Gabumon estirando su brazo sano para tomar la carta- No es para mi, Angemon –Agregó momentos después devolviéndomela con una gran sonrisa.

—Si no es para ti ¿Entonces para quien es? –Le pregunté mirando por primera vez el nombre del remitente y casi dejando caer mi mandíbula al suelo de la impresión.

—Al parecer Gatomon no esta de acuerdo con eso de mantener cero comunicación entre ustedes –Comentó divertido Gabumon viendo como me había quedado de piedra- Mas tarde me cuentas lo que decía –Pidió alejándose por el corredor. Yo no alcance a contestarle, todavía demasiado aturdido por lo que tenía en mis manos. No podía creerlo, era una carta de ELLA.

¿Querría decir que no lo odiaba en realidad? ¿Qué a pesar de lo que le hizo, Gatomon todavía quería que siguieran siendo amigos? ¿O simplemente le escribió para hacerle saber todo lo que pensaba sobre su rastrero comportamiento? No le importaba si se trataba de lo ultimo, de todas maneras el que se hubiera molestado en tomarse el tiempo para escribirme una carta me hacia mas feliz de lo que había estado en las ultimas semanas. Literalmente volé hasta mi dormitorio para abrirla, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era llamar la atención de un montón de curiosos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. A duras penas controlé mi impaciencia hasta que cerré la puerta de mi habitación, pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba rompiendo el sobre para saber que decía la carta.

_''Hola emplumado, ¿Ha sido un tiempo, verdad?_

_Seguramente no esperabas volver a tener noticias de mi después de la manera en la que nos despedimos, pero pensé que debía escribirte para agradecerte por haber llenado mi solicitud para este lugar, aunque hubiera preferido que me lo contaras ANTES de que tuviera que transferirme…''_

Angemon hizo una mueca divertida, si se lo hubiera contado un segundo antes de seguro habría tratado de evitar que se fuera. Incluso tuvo que encerrarse bajo llave para no ir a despedirse la mañana de su partida, con Gabumon vigilando que no tratara de escapar.

_''Jōnetsu es un lugar bastante interesante, aunque el paisaje es muy diferente al que tu y yo estamos acostumbrados. Para empezar esta rodeado de montañas, el mar esta a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y ya sabes lo mucho que me entristece estar tan lejos del agua…''_

—Obviamente –Comenté burlón. Si había algo que Gatomon odiara, eso era el agua salada. Los ríos pequeños y los lagos le gustaban, los grandes ríos los soportaba a duras penas, pero el mar y sobre todo el océano le causaban tal pavor que con solo verlos terminaba abrazando a quien estuviera mas cerca para dejar de temblar (Y como por lo general era a él a quien abrazaba, no podía decirse que le molestara). Ya desde antes de conocerse ella había tratado de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de elemento líquido, cosa nada sencilla teniendo en cuenta que Kiritsu se encontraba a orillas del océano.

_''Pero cerca de aquí hay unos cuantos lagos, lo que no esta tan mal después de todo, de hecho hasta podría decirse que me gusta. Mientras no tenga que verlos con solo abrir mi ventana esta bien, incluso creo que mi habitación esta en el lado contrario. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu tuviste algo que ver con eso…''_

—Me declaro culpable –Había puesto en la solicitud que bajo ningún concepto su dormitorio debía tener vistas a un lago, y al parecer le hicieron caso.

_''Estoy aprendiendo bastante en este lugar, a diferencia de 'ya sabes donde' aquí no me subestiman solo por mi apariencia. Mis nuevos maestros son muy exigentes, si alguien no cumple con sus expectativas no le tienen piedad en absoluto, siguen insistiendo hasta que consiguen resultados. Puede parecer duro al principio, pero lo hacen porque esperan mucho de sus estudiantes porque saben de lo que pueden ser capaces. O al menos eso espero._

_Jōnetsu es enorme y hasta ahora ya he conocido a algunos de sus aprendices, incluso podría decirse que me hice amiga de unos cuantos (y enemiga de alguno cuantos mas)''_

—Me alegró por ti, Gatomon –Dijo con un poco de tristeza en su tono. Seguramente en Jōnetsu no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a alguien que ocupara su lugar.

''_Empecemos por los que me caen mal: Entre los novatos había uno llamado Gomamon que juro que debió venir al mundo solo para hacerme la vida imposible. Cada vez que lo veía no paraba de llamarme 'gato del demonio' sin ningún motivo. Solo porque el día que llegué aquí se me pasó un poco la mano al desquitarme cuando se burló de mi no es razón para decirme así, además fue su culpa en primer lugar ¿Quién lo mandaba a llamarme enana? Por suerte al final creo que esta por transferirse a otro lugar, casi siento lástima por los que tengan que aguantarlo de ahora en adelante''_

—Y probablemente sea yo quien tenga que sufrirlo ahora –Por alguna razón de todas las secciones, Jōnetsu y Kiritsu eran las que mas se intercambiaban aprendices. Casi esperaba que ese tal Gomamon se transfiriera a Kiritsu.

_''Después tenemos a Wizardmon, es bastante orgulloso y no parece llevarse bien con nadie mas allá de los otros cuatro miembros de nuestra división (aquí se dividen en grupos de cinco o seis, igual que en Kiritsu), pero empiezo a creer que no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces. Después de todo a veces ayuda a los demás, aunque siempre trata de restarle importancia a sus acciones diciendo que sus motivos fueron puramente egoístas. Es un poco complicado pero creo que me cae bien._

_Ya te hablé de lo molesto y de lo raro, así que pasemos a lo feo: Agumon…''_

Me reí con esa parte. Simplemente Gatomon era tan… ella.

_''Espero que eso te haya parecido gracioso, porque ese dinosaurio tragón esta mirando por sobre mi hombro mientras escribo esta carta y no parece que le haya parecido divertido. Creo que tendré que darle mi postre esta noche para que se le pase el mal humor (funcionó, ya esta de mejor humor y dejo de molestarme). No hay mucho que quede por decir de Agumon, excepto que ya puede alcanzar el perfeccionamiento y come por todo un regimiento. Hace poco me enteré de que antes pertenecía a Kiritsu, y por la manera en la que habla de sus miembros a veces pienso que lo pasó peor que yo. Llama a la sección 'mausoleo' y a sus miembros 'estirados', la verdad creo que tiene razón en cuanto a la mayoría (Que quede claro que no hablo de ti con eso de mayoría así que no me lo eches en cara después)._

_Me está quedando poco espacio, así que hablaré de las otras tres miembros de mi división: Biyomon, Palmon y Lalamon. Las tres son muy fuertes, pero aun así se las arreglaron para poder ser femeninas. Biyomon es muy buena cosiendo, Palmon es una excelente cocinera y Lalamon una cantante increíble. Estoy un poco celosa, ellas supieron como seguir pareciendo unas chicas a pesar del entrenamiento mientras que yo no. Me gustaría tener un talento como el que ellas tienen (ni se te ocurra decir que mi talento es pelear, porque soy capaz de ir a Kiritsu solo para golpearte)._

_De verdad que necesitaba contarte todo esto. Si te molestó que te haya escrito entonces prometo no volver a hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo y quiero que seas feliz''_

Esa ultima frase me hizo sonreír de verdad por primera vez desde que Gatomon se fue, ella no me odiaba en realidad, por alguna razón incluso pensaba que era yo el que estaba molesto con ella. Nada más alejado de la verdad. Pero si no me odiaba ¿Por qué no quiso verme cuando fui a visitarla a Jōnetsu?

_''Pd: Antes de que se me olvide ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Gabumon? Dijeron que antes era miembro de Jōnetsu y que estuvo de visita el mes pasado. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, pero justo cuando anduvo por aquí yo me tenía que enfermar. Estuve una semana fuera de combate, no podía ni salir de la cama de lo mal que estaba''_

Esto último me hizo soltar una carcajada, yo deprimiéndome por creer que ella me odiaba y al final solo estuvo enferma cuando fui a visitarla. De inmediato se dispuso a escribirle, pero a los pocos minutos el sueño acumulado de dos largos meses pasó su factura y quedó profundamente dormido.

_**…**_

_**''****Primero que nada déjame disculparme por no haberte escrito antes, pensé que estarías molesta por lo que te hice (y con razón). Me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien en Jōnetsu, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, nadie la merece mas que tu.**_

_**Te equivocas si piensas que no tienes ningún talento, por supuesto que lo tienes. Y antes de que decidas venir a golpearme te aclaro que no, no me estoy refiriendo a tu fuerza o a tus habilidades para pelear (aunque también son increíbles) sino a que tú también cantas muy bien y pienso que podrías ser una buena bailarina. No lo digo solo por decir, en varias ocasiones te he visto bailar o escuchado cantar cuando no sabías que estaba allí. Tal vez no debía confesar eso, probablemente ahora no quieres venir a golpearme sino a matarme.**_

_**Conozco a Gabumon, de hecho yo fui con él en su última visita a Jōnetsu pero no te vi. Debí darme cuenta de que no estabas bien con lo silencioso que estaba todo. Y tengo la sospecha de que ese tal Gomamon vendrá a parar a Kiritsu.**_

_**No estoy molesto porque me escribieras, lo único que me molestaría ahora sería que DEJES de escribirme.**_

_**Lamento que mi carta sea tan corta comparada con la tuya, pero no soy tan bueno con las palabras como tu. Y como además la estoy escribiendo a las apuradas porque se me hizo tarde para ir a entrenar ya que me quede dormido (por primera vez en mi vida) y Gabumon esta del otro lado de la puerta pensando que morí de agotamiento o algo así, no puedo contarte todas las cosas que me gustaría. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta la próxima''**_

Gatomon sonrió mientras leía la carta que llegó casi a medianoche, a manos de un malhumorado Agumon al que el pobre mensajero había despertado cuando estaba soñando con una montaña de hamburguesas.

— ¿Una carta de tu novio? –Preguntó Wizardmon leyendo por sobre su hombro.

— ¡No es mi novio, mago demente! –Gritó la minina con la cara roja.

— ¿Segura? –Cuestionó señalando la última parte.

_**''Pd: Yo también te extraño mucho gatita loca. No tienes idea de cuanto''**_

— ¿Qué le pasa a Gatomon? –Quiso saber Palmon apenas vio regresar a Wizardmon, al que habían mandado a investigar el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

—Nada de otro mundo –Contestó el mago sonriendo- Solo recibió una carta de su futuro esposo –Ante este comentario Agumon casi se atraganta. Tendría que pedirle al mago era que dejara de hacer bromas de mal gusto.

* * *

_Continuará._

_**Kibō no messēji:**__ Quiere decir __**mensaje de esperanza.**_

_Ya falta poco para que MagnaAngemon y Angewomon se encuentren. La verdad me sorprende que este fic me esté quedando tan largo, al principio yo tenía pensado en hacerlo de dos o tres capítulos máximo._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Todavía no pude explicar la razón de su comportamiento con Angewomon, pero tenés razón. Si esta tratando de alejarla no obtendrá resultados._

_**Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:**__ Si, el pobre no podía soportar verla sufrir por su causa así que decidió sufrir en su lugar. Y yo también lo golpearía de estar en el lugar de Gatomon._

_**lady gatomon:**__ No pueden echarle toda la culpa al pobre MagnaAngemon, así como Angewomon cambió por todo lo que aprendió en Jōnetsu lo mismo va para él en Kiritsu._

_**IVYMON:**__ Que bueno que te gusto la historia._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami:**__ Que bueno que te gustaron los primeros capítulos, espero que también te guste este. _

_**HikariCaelum:**__ También son mis dos digimon favoritos, son tan lindos. A pesar de parecerse físicamente tienen personalidades muy distintas. Creo que me gustaría mencionar la rivalidad de Angewomon contra LadyDevimon cuando el grupo de Jōnetsu este de visita en el 'mausoleo'._

_**Last Dream:**__ Puede parecer frío y de corazón duro, pero eso es solo no quiere decir que sea así. Y las cosas empezaron a aclararse en el pasado (aunque volverán a tener conflictos cuando se reúnan)_

_**patagato:**__ Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	4. Jikan no keika to tomoni

_Creo que a partir de ahora voy a intentar actualizar este fic los sábados o domingos._

''_Si quieres a alguien por su belleza, no es amor, es deseo. Si quieres a alguien por su inteligencia, no es amor es admiración. Si quieres a alguien porque es rico, no es amor es interés. Pero si quieres a alguien y no sabes porque… eso es amor''_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Jikan no keika to tomoni***_

Durante años Gatomon y yo nos escribimos, ella solía mandarme al menos una carta a la semana, pero yo como mucho podía responderle una vez al mes. No es que no quisiera contarle todo lo que vivía, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los entrenamientos y las misiones se hacían cada vez más difíciles. Además del hecho que nunca fui tan hábil con las palabras como ella, más de una vez Gatomon me reclamó por guardarme mis pensamientos para mi mismo y la verdad cuando se enfadaba podía ser realmente peligrosa, nadie sabía eso mejor que yo. Excepto quizás mi pobre hermanito.

Piddomon y yo podríamos pasar casi como gemelos, pero por dentro éramos bastante diferentes. Él era mas relajado y se tomaba la vida con mas calma, le gustaba viajar y hacia amigos con facilidad. Yo por mi parte siempre fui un poco mas serio y reservado, era el mayor después de todo, antes de conocer a Gatomon me costaba mucho hacer amigos porque era muy tímido. Me tomó bastante tiempo empezar a superar ese rasgo de mi carácter.

Para cuando digievolucioné en Patamon yo ya había decidido que quería entrenar y convertirme en un buen guardián para el digimundo; mientras que como Tsukaimon su hermano prefirió viajar por las distintas regiones conociendo diferentes clases de digimon, quería una vida lejos de las batallas. Muchos que no tenían nada que ver encontraron extraña la decisión de su hermano, pero esa fue la vida que Piddomon eligió y lo respetaban. De hecho su madre estaba feliz de que al menos uno de sus hijos valorara su propia vida lo suficiente como para no querer arriesgarla para proteger algo tan poco importante (En opinión de su madre) como el mundo en el que ellos vivían.

Cuando decidió ir a Kiritsu para entrenar su padre le advirtió que si sus compañeros, y sobre todo sus profesores, se enteraban de quien era le darían un trato especial, así que para evitar cualquier favoritismo lo había mantenido en secreto para casi todo el mundo. Ya bastantes problemas tuvo para que lo tomaran en serio cuando era Patamon, si sus maestros hubieran sabido que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del hijo del gobernante de la zona celeste y del futuro heredero al trono, entonces si que nadie hubiera querido ponerle ni un solo pelo encima por miedo a hacerle daño. Así que para casi todos los miembros de la sección él no tenía familia excepto su hermano Piddomon ya que venia a visitarlo cada vez que andaba por la zona.

Gatomon y su abuela eran las únicas que sabían quienes eran sus padres, y ninguna de ellas le daba la mas mínima importancia a su titulo. De hecho, la difunta abuela de la gatita le dio un escobazo a su padre en la cabeza cuando se conocieron porque Tsukaimon se puso a pelear con Salamon y como la señora Babamon no era partidaria de lastimar a los niños en su lugar decidió castigar a su padre.

_**…**_

— ¿Sucedió algo? –Le pregunté a mi hermano al verlo esperándome en la entrada una tarde. No esperaba verlo hasta dentro de una semana, se suponía que él estaría en casa visitando a nuestros padres.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitarte sin que pienses que hay problemas? –Respondió Piddomon con una sonrisa burlona. Aunque ahora podríamos parecer casi idénticos, él era mucho más bromista y relajado de lo que yo nunca fui.

—La ultima vez que viniste a este lugar sin avisar primero fue cuando papá se enfermó –Le recordé sin cambiar de tono. No es que no me alegrara verlo, pero estaba un poco ocupado en ese momento. Acababa de recibir una carta de cierta digimon felina y quería leerla de inmediato.

—Te aseguro que esta vez no es nada de eso, simplemente andaba por la zona y decidí hacerle una pequeña visita a mi hermano mayor –Yo escuche todo en silencio, aun sin creerme que pudiera tener un motivo tan inocente- …Y porque mamá esta un poco preocupada por ti –Y el día que lo tuviera dejaría de ser su hermano.

— ¿Por qué está preocupada? –Quise saber tranquilamente- Si es porque no he ido a verlos últimamente, voy a casa tan seguido como puedo. Pero los entrenamientos casi no me dejan tiempo para nada más. Y dentro de poco tengo que partir para…

—Tranquilo, no se trata de eso –Cortó Piddomon sin querer que entrara en detalles. De verdad admiraba a Angemon por haber decidido convertirse en un guardián, pero no necesitaba saber de que maneras ponía en riesgo su vida por si el resto de su familia le pedía detalles- Es solo que la ultima vez que viniste no estabas precisamente del mejor humor del mundo, para no decir que tenias cara de estar en un funeral –Angemon hizo una mueca al oírlo, como siempre se andaba sin sutilezas. Pero bueno, él era así en ocasiones también, debía ser algo de familia- Aunque parece que ya estas mucho mejor –Agregó el ángel de dos alas.

—Perdón por preocuparlos, es solo que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza –Explicó sin querer entrar en detalles. Si le decía el porqué de su comportamiento, Piddomon seguro se lo contaría a su madre y entonces ella no lo dejaría tranquilo por nada del mundo- Pero ya se solucionaron.

— ¿Esas 'cosas que tenias en la cabeza' de casualidad tienen que ver con esa carta que tratas de ocultarme? –Preguntó de pronto haciendo un ademán y quitándosela de las manos. Sonrío al ver el nombre de quien la enviaba- Siempre supe que había algo mas que amistad entre ustedes.

—Dámela –Le ordené arrebatándosela antes de que la leyera.

—En serio Angemon ¿Por qué todavía no le has dicho lo que sientes? –Quiso saber Piddomon- Hasta papá dijo que deberías confesarle que la quieres, y ya sabes que a él no le gusta meterse en asuntos ajenos –Algo irónico teniendo en cuenta quien era su padre, aunque él decía que lo hacia para poder proteger a los digimon bajo su cuidado.

—No es tan simple.

—Solo porque se fuera lejos no quiere decir que te haya olvidado, ni que hubieras sido tu el que la envío a ese lugar sin consultarle –Calló de pronto al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de parte de su hermano- ¿No lo hiciste, cierto?

—Fue por su bien –Piddomon murmuró algo así como 'idiota'.

—Hermano, se supone que de los dos tu eres el mas listo –El que tuviera que ser reprendido por quien muchos consideraban el raro de la familia decía mucho de la situación- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya dije que fue por su bien –Insistió Angemon.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? Que lo hiciste por su bien me refiero.

—Es feliz en Jōnetsu.

—Tomaré eso como un 'no' –Piddomon lanzó un suspiro- ¿Sabes algo? Nunca entendí como es que fuiste capaz de fijarte en ella en primer lugar, que yo recuerde al principio volvías de los entrenamientos aterrado por las historias que contaban acerca de esa 'cancerbero en miniatura*'. Y ni hablar del día que te dijeron que serías su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, creímos que te iba a dar algo –Angemon sonrió al recordar esos días, era casi increíble que después de ese comienzo hubieran podido hacerse buenos amigos. Por lo menos hasta que él se enamoró y tuvo que enviarla lejos por su bien- Mamá y yo incluso apostamos sobre cuanto tiempo ibas a resistir antes de pedir que te cambiaran…

— ¿Apostaron? –Repetí incrédulo.

—Ella dijo que serían después de tres sesiones con esa aprendiz de demonio, pero yo te tuve un poco mas de fe y dije que aguantarías por lo menos un mes antes de que renunciaras –Confesó Piddomon un poco avergonzado- Quien hubiera pensado que tu no solo la aguantarías sino que además te convertirías en el único capaz de domar a esa fiera.

—Yo no la domé y ella no era una fiera –Contradijo Angemon ofendido.

—Dile eso a los que envió al hospital porque se burlaron de ella cuando era Salamon. Pero en serio, si tanto la quieres deberías decírselo, no sea que un día sea demasiado tarde.

—Estoy bien así.

—Si tú lo dices –Dijo el ángel de cabello castaño sin creerle- Solo recuerda, que tu fueras el único de este lugar lo bastante valiente como para enamorarte de ella no quiere decir que nadie mas pueda hacerlo –Sentenció Piddomon comenzando a alejarse- Tarde o temprano alguien mas podría descubrir dentro de Gatomon todo lo que tu ya sabes que existe, y estar dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderla solo para ganar su corazón. Deja de ser tan cobarde y dile lo que sientes, o vete preparando para que un día ella encuentre a alguien que la ame como tú no pudiste hacer.

_**…**_

Después de la visita de mi hermano, traté de sepultar sus últimas palabras en algún rincón de mi mente para no pensar en ellas. No quería pensar en la idea de que en Jōnetsu Gatomon podría encontrar a alguien que la amara como se merecía, alguien a quien le entregara todo el amor con el que yo solo podía soñar. Afortunadamente en esa época sucedió algo que me obligó a apartar cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con mi deber como guardián. Durante ese tiempo varios grupos de digimon malignos habían estado atacando diversas regiones, al parecer sin conexión entre ellos.

El primero fue el grupo encabezado por Devimon, que usaba alguna clase de control mental para obligar a los inocentes que capturaba a servirle como sus esclavos. Ese fue el primer digimon oscuro al que tuve que destruir, traté de luchar uno contra uno con él pero Devimon se fusionó con toda la energía oscura que había reunido y para poder derrotarlo tuve que concentrar todo el poder de mis camaradas y utilizarlo para darle el golpe final. Todavía no estoy seguro de como hice para no morir después de eso, aunque de haberlo hecho me habría perdido la 'hermosa' carta de Gatomon en la que mi vieja amiga me insultaba en 5 idiomas por ser tan estúpido y estar a punto de matarme. Dijo que yo le prometí que ella era la única que tenia el derecho de reclamar mi vida cuando llegara la hora (No sé como deje que me convenciera de hacerle esa promesa) y que si volvía a hacer una tontería semejante tendría que pedirle al mismísimo demonio que me protegiera de ella.

Después estuvo Etemon, aunque en realidad él nunca llegó a atacar por esta zona sino que dirigió su atención a las zonas montañosas y casi desérticas, en otras palabras: Jōnetsu y sus alrededores. Yo oía cada noticia que tenían en Kiritsu acerca del conflicto con el mono, ya que cierta gatita se olvidaba de darme detalles en sus cartas acerca de su enemigo, excepto que el tal Etemon era un cantante mediocre y un llorón de primera. No pude respirar tranquilo hasta que me enteré de que ese mono había sido derrotado por el viejo amigo de Gabumon.

Pero cualquier alivio que sintiera por la derrota de Etemon se desvaneció apenas oí el nombre del nuevo enemigo: Myotismon. No era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de ese monstruo, entre las atrocidades que había cometido estaba el haber asesinado salvajemente a un ex guerrero amable y de buen corazón y a su esposa, una sanadora; los padres de Gatomon. Esa cosa era el responsable de que su amiga hubiera crecido sin sus padres, era solo una SnowBotamon cuando eso ocurrió y no guardaba ningún recuerdo de ellos. La perdida de sus padres fue una de las razones por las que su amiga quiso convertirse en guardiana, el haber perdido a dos de sus seres mas importantes a tan corta edad hizo nacer en ella el deseo de proteger a todos aquellos a los que amara. Gatomon juró que un día se haría lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a ese demonio, pero no para vengar a sus padres sino para que no le hiciera lo mismo a la vida de alguien más.

Pero tan misteriosamente como apareció ese chupasangre desapareció; llevaba años haciendo eso y creo que era la razón por la que aun seguía con vida. Como era de esperarse hubo muchos rumores después de eso entre los que se destacaba que si no se hubiera ido cuando lo hizo se arriesgaba a provocar el despertar del digimon sagrado que sería el responsable de su muerte. Un digimon de corazón apasionado que sin darse cuenta él mismo fue responsable de su existencia. No tengo idea de quien habrá estado tan loco para inventar un relato semejante.

_**…**_

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas vas a seguir siendo tan terca? –Le preguntó Mistymon cuando la vio apretando con fuerza los puños para controlar el poder que otra vez trataba de liberarse.

—No sé de que estas hablando –Mentí una vez que esa enorme energía estuvo otra vez bajo control.

—No te hagas la idiota Gatomon, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero –Insistió el ahora caballero- Debiste haber digievolucionado hace mas de un mes ¿Por qué demonios estas tratando de evitarlo? Solo porque Myotismon desapareció no quiere decir que tengas que quedarte en esta etapa.

—No es asunto tuyo –Era realmente agotador tener que contener toda esa energía cada vez que su cuerpo trataba de cambiar, y lo peor es que cada vez parecía ocurrir con mas frecuencia.

—Te guste o no somos amigos, lo que lo hace asunto mio –Contradijo Mistymon- No puedes esperar que veamos como te lastimas sin como mínimo querer saber la razón ¿Es porque ese monstruo huyó antes de que pudieras vengarte?

—Simplemente no quiero cambiar –Admitió la gata en voz baja. Mistymon no era el primero en preguntarle porque no quería digievolucionar, ni tampoco sería el último. Lilymon, Lilamon, Garudamon… era la única del grupo que todavía no alcanzaba el nivel de perfeccionamiento y sabía que sus amigos no entendían el porqué.

Se decía a si misma que era porque no estaba lista para llegar a su siguiente etapa o que no quería digievolucionar y hacerse todavía mas diferente a Angemon, pero en el fondo la verdad es que tenia miedo. Miedo de no ser lo bastante fuerte como para proteger a mis amigos si un enemigo poderoso aparecía ¿Y si digievolucionaba en un digimon que no pudiera hacerle frente a los malos? O peor aun ¿Si digievolucionaba en un digimon maligno? Su abuela Babamon había sido una fuerte, valiente y hermosa D'Arcmon cuando era joven, y aun así se convirtió en una horrible Arukenimon. Hasta que conoció a su abuelo ella pensó que estaba condenada a pasar el resto de su vida lejos de los demás para no hacerles daño ni que ellos la lastimaran.

Una de las razones por las que se puso feliz al digievolucionar a Gatomon y no a D'Arcmon fue porque entonces no podría convertirse en la mujer araña, pero aun así la idea de digievolucionar le daba mucho miedo ¿Qué posibilidades había de que la historia no se repitiera? Pero no podía decirles eso a los demás, no podía permitir que nadie supiera lo cobarde que era en realidad.

Después de un rato Mistymon también decidió darse por vencido, igual que todos los demás que le preguntaron. Obviamente Gatomon creía tener una buena razón para no querer digievolucionar pero eso no quería decir que ellos debían respetarla. Viendo que sus intentos de hacerla entrar en razón no conseguían ningún resultado, decidieron cambiar de táctica y consultar con alguien que supiera acerca del tema y que tuviera experiencia con casos como esos. Y solo sabían de un digimon al que se podría considerar como un experto en el comportamiento de esa gata demente. No por nada se trataba de su novio.

**_…_**

_**''Gatomon, sé que no suelo comenzar mis cartas de esta manera pero ¿Quieres hacer el favor de explicarme que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué demonios no quieres digievolucionar a tu siguiente etapa?''**_

— ¿Cuál de ustedes, montón de chismosos, se lo dijo a Angemon? –Quiso saber la gata furiosa bajando corriendo las escaleras hasta donde estaba el resto de su grupo. Rápidamente todos señalaron a Mistymon como el único responsable.

—Gracias por su apoyo amigos –Ironizó el caballero- Pero sigue leyendo antes de hacerme algo. Tómalo como mi último deseo antes de ser condenado a muerte.

Así lo hizo Gatomon, y al poco tiempo toda la ira que sentía fue remplazada por la tristeza. En esa carta Angemon parecía estar tan confundido y tener tanto miedo de cambiar como ella, pero aun así él quería digievolucionar y hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, entre los que me contaba. Avergonzada por dejar que mis miedos me dominaran de esa manera regresé en silencio a mi habitación para pensar, repitiéndome la ultima frase de la carta con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**''****Sin importar el aspecto que tengas, mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar''**_

— ¡Lo hicimos! –Celebró Lilymon levantando los brazos.

— ¿Hicimos? Me suena a manada –Se burló Mistymon con los brazos cruzados- ¿No acaban de decir que yo fui el único involucrado en esta misión suicida?

—No sea así Mistymon, sabes que no estábamos hablando en serio –Se excusó Garudamon.

—De ninguna manera habríamos dejado que te hiciera daño cuando todo lo que querías era ayudarla –Siguió Lilamon sacándole una sonrisa al caballero. Ella era la única que podía ponerlo de mejor humor sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor. Siempre terminaba contagiándole de su alegría.

— ¿Se puso tan feliz solo por haber recibido una carta de su amigo de Kiritsu? –Y el dinosaurio que tenían como líder era el único que podía hacer que toda la sección se preguntara seriamente como alguien podía ser tan observador y buen estratega en batalla, pero tan ridículamente despistado el resto del tiempo.

**_…_**

Dos meses después de haberle enviado esa carta, y de que al poco tiempo Gatomon finalmente alcanzara el nivel de perfeccionamiento, MagnaAngemon escuchó por sus compañeros de Kiritsu que Myotismon había vuelto a aparecer por la zona montañosa. Sin embargo en esta ocasión ese monstruo se las había tenido que ver con una digimon ángel de increíble belleza y de aun más increíble poder. Esta había logrado vencer de una vez y para siempre al vampiro al darle con una flecha de luz directo en donde estaba su corazón (de haber tenido uno, claro).

—Me pregunto de quien se tratará –Dejó escapar Stingmon mirando el cielo pensativo. Él era un nuevo miembro de la sección recién transferido desde una zona en la que solamente existían digimon del tipo Virus, y todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a estar rodeado de tantos Datos y Vacunas. Un punto a favor de Kiritsu es que a pesar de todas sus reglas y a diferencias de otros lugares, aceptaban a cualquiera siempre y cuando demostrara verdadero valor y compromiso por cuidar de este mundo.

—Según mis investigaciones, Jōnetsu cuenta con un buen número chicas entre sus miembros –Dijo Tentomon leyendo un informe. En realidad él podía llegar hasta MegaKabuterimon pero prefería mantener esa apariencia cuando no estaba entrenando o de misión para poder leer mas cómodo. Era muy estudioso- Teniendo en cuenta la ubicación y este hecho es muy probable que esa digimon sea miembro de Jōnetsu.

— ¿Lo has oído? –Me preguntó Zudomon sonriendo arrogante. No era para menos, alguien de su antigua sección había sido quien derrotó a ese monstruo- Y tú decías que la profecía era solo un montón de disparates.

—Déjalo tranquilo –Se metió nuestro líder, MetalGarurumon. Pero una vez que nos alejamos del resto de nuestros compañeros de división, el lobo metálico me preguntó si de casualidad no sabía quien era esa digimon ángel.

— ¿Es quien creo que es? –Sin molestarse en responder, MagnaAngemon solo le dedico una de sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas antes de seguir con su camino.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación sacó la carta que había escondido entre sus ropas cuando se encontró con sus compañeros, sabía que podía parecer infantil pero no le gustaba tener que compartirla con nadie más. Esta vez le había escrito pocas palabras nuevamente, pero unas que resumían a la perfección todo lo que sentía en el momento de enviarla.

_''Gracias por hacerme enfrentar mis miedo, y por obligarme a crecer. Te lo agradezco de parte de toda mi familia''_

* * *

_Continuara._

_**Jikan no keika to tomoni**__ quiere decir algo así como __**con el correr de los años**__._

_Cancerbero es el perro de tres cabezas que según la mitología griega custodia las puertas del infierno. Una linda comparación para Salamon ¿No? :P_

_**Lord Pata:**__ No solo uno, un buen par de escobazos para ver si así se le acomodan las ideas :). Y gracias a tu pregunta fue que se me ocurrió lo de Piddomon y el resto de la familia de Angemon, solo mencioné a Babamon al principio para que se supiera que Gatomon era huérfana. Pero al final terminé tomándole cariño a esa vieja loca y mencionándola en cada capítulo._

_**Sele-chan:**__ Espero que disfrutes también este capitulo._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami:**__ Si todavía seguís con vida te aviso que la respuesta de MagnaAngemon se verá en el próximo capitulo, con suerte (o sino en el siguiente a ese)._

_**HikariCaelum:**__ Esa rivalidad entre ellas me parece divertida, a diferencia de la que tienen sus contrapartes masculinas. Pobre de quien trate de meterse entre Angewomon y LadyDevimon cuando están peleando._

_**Wanda-Marie840:**__ Haré mi mejor intento para actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_**IVYMON:**__ Cuando Angemon la mandó lejos de él estaba pensando en ella, lo único que le importó entonces fue su felicidad._

_**patagato:**__ Perdón, al final me puse a escribir otras cosas y se me olvidó cambiar el inicio del capitulo._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Todo tiene una razón, por lo menos en su cabeza._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	5. Jōnetsu-tekina tenshi no ritān

''_Sentirse cerca a pesar de estar lejos sólo se consigue si amas de verdad''_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles **_

_**Jōnetsu-tekina tenshi no ritān ***_

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó MagnaAngemon mirando en todas direcciones.

Le gustaría saber que es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que se había ido a dormir después de quedarse despierto hasta tarde mirando las estrellas (cosa que al final le había contagiado cierta gatita) y en esos momentos parecía que se encontraba en algún bosque en mitad de la nada rodeado de una espesa niebla que apenas y le dejaba ver unos cuantos metros de distancia.

_''Tanto tiempo sin verte niño''_ Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien sorprendiéndome. Solo existía una digimon que lo llamaba así desde que se conocieron, a pesar de sus continuos ruegos para que dejara de decirle de ese modo.

— ¿Señora Babamon? –Pregunté inseguro mirando por los alrededores.

_''¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo? Parece que tendré que golpear otra vez a tu padre para ver si así entiendes de una vez''_ Se quejó la anciana digimon apareciendo entre medio de la niebla. Babamon se veía un poco diferente a la última vez que la había visto, debía ser porque no parecía estar golpeando a nadie con su escoba… o al menos no todavía.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –Quise saber tranquilamente. Ese podría ser el hogar de todos los demonios que han existido o que existirán, un sueño o una de esas experiencias paranormales de las que tanto le gustaba hablar a Stingmon, pero ni así le llegaría a rozar los talones en cuanto a peligro a la señora Babamon enojada. Sabía por experiencia que jamás se debía provocar a la abuela de Gatomon.

_''Es un lugar muy especial para mi, muy pocos conocen su existencia''_ Explicó la vieja digimon con una sonrisa _''Este fue el lugar en el que mi esposo casi me pidió que me casara con él por primera vez''_

— ¿Casi por primera vez?

_''Se le fue el valor antes de pedírmelo, igual que las siguientes cinco veces. Después de eso trató casi diario de pedirme matrimonio, pero siempre ocurría algo en el peor momento por lo que perdía su oportunidad. Al final, luego de mas de veinticinco intentos fallidos, perdí la paciencia y terminé por pedirle matrimonio yo misma porque si no iba a morir de vieja antes de que él lo hiciera. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el día de nuestra boda, para asegurarse de llegar a tiempo decidió quedarse a dormir en la iglesia la noche anterior. Eso habría funcionado si no se hubiera equivocado de iglesia…''_

— ¿Qué hago en este lugar? –La interrumpí antes de que se fuera por las ramas como era su costumbre.

_''¿Qué no es obvio? Te traje hasta aquí para decirte que eres un completo idiota''_

— ¿Algo mas? –Dije sin pensar rodando los ojos y recibiendo un escobazo como recompensa.

_''Respeta a tus muy mayores, niño grosero''_ Exigió Babamon enojada _''Como decía, debido a que ya no puedo hablar contigo en tu plano, tuve que traerte al mio para que tuviéramos una pequeña charla. Pero no te preocupes, apenas amanezca regresaras a tu cuerpo creyendo que todo esto fue un sueño'' _

—Que alivio –Me calmé soltando un suspiro, al menos eso quería decir que fueran cuales fueran los planes de la señora Babamon, estos no incluían el asesinato. Aunque no sabía si se lo podía considerar homicidio si quien lo mataba era un fantasma.

_''No tengo intenciones de reclamar tu alma antes de tiempo, después de todo sé muy bien que tu vida le pertenece a mi nieta''_

—Nunca debí haberle hecho esa promesa –Murmuré en voz baja para que no me oyera, pero la risita que soltó la señora Babamon era prueba de que fracasó miserablemente.

_''Aunque no lo hubieras hecho, tu forma de tratarla rápidamente dejó en claro cuales eran tus verdaderos sentimientos. Si el resto del mundo no fuera tan superficial, hasta el mas estúpido se habría dado cuenta de lo que de verdad significan el uno para el otro solo con verlos hablar por 1 minuto''_

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Pregunté nervioso, esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que creía que se estaba refiriendo.

_''Como si fuera un secreto que estas enamorado de ella, la única razón por la que los de tu sección no se meten contigo por ello es porque tienes la mala costumbre de mantener tus emociones escondidas detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Te advierto que si sigues con esa actitud vas a terminar cometiendo el peor error de tu vida'' _

—Con el debido respeto, pero eso no es asunto suyo –Respondí cortante.

_''Teniendo en cuenta que eso afectará a mi dulce pequeña lo hace asunto mio''_ Contradijo Babamon mirándolo seriamente _''No tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste cuando ella decidió ser tu amiga apenas te conoció, porque como enemiga es de las peores. Mas vale que nunca le muestres ese lado tan frío a mi nieta, o de lo contrario descubrirás que tanto de la fuerza de su padre heredó. Si a eso se le suma el temperamento de su madre y la energía de Jijimon… solo digamos que tu hermano menor se convertirá en el heredero directo de la zona celeste, y tu me harás compañía mas pronto de lo que crees'' _

—No le haré daño –Negué con rotundidad. Moriría antes de volver a tener que ver esa expresión de tristeza en la cara de su amiga. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz

_''¿Eso incluye que sea feliz con alguien mas? Me agradas niño, sé que a tu lado ella podría ser feliz por el resto de su vida, pero si no le confiesas tus sentimientos y te arriesgas, entonces temo que mi nieta puede terminar entregándole su corazón a otro''_

—Gracias por la advertencia señora Babamon –Le agradecí formalmente. Estaba empezando a alejarme cuando la voz de la anciana digimon lo detuvo.

_''Solo una cosa mas, tengo un poco de hambre así que si me disculpas voy a comerte''_ Sin previo aviso la señora Babamon se transformó en una Arukenimon y se abalanzó sobre él con claras intenciones de devorarlo.

**_…_**

Esa ultima imagen lo hizo despertarse del susto, de un salto se sentó de la cama y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y convencerse de que todo aquello no había sido mas que un sueño. Una vez que estuvo un poco mas tranquilo, se acercó hasta la ventana para ver el amanecer. Rato después me preparaba para ir a entrenar un poco antes del desayuno, esperaba que con eso dejara de pensar en arañas gigantes y fantasmas que además parecían ser consejeras sentimentales.

— ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano? –Preguntó Tentomon bostezando somnoliento. Al parecer otra vez había pasado la noche en vela estudiando algún informe o texto antiguo.

—Casi siempre –Desde que lo asignaron compañero de entrenamiento de cierta linda perrita se acostumbró a tener que despertarse al menos una hora antes de la que debían estar en la zona que les asignaron ese día porque su amiga tenia el sueño realmente pesado y si fuera por ella no se despertaría sola ni aunque una bomba estallara al lado de su cama. Todavía recordaba cuando una de las primeras veces que fue a despertarla y le dijo que ya había salido el sol, Salamon respondió todavía en el séptimo sueño 'Dile que regrese la próxima semana'.

De verdad le gustaría poder verla, tal vez debería hablar con MetalGarurumon para hacerles otra visita a Jōnetsu dentro de poco. Quizás había llegado la hora de cortar la distancia física que él mismo había puesto entre ellos.

**_…_**

Angewomon dormía tranquilamente en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una suave almohada y con Poro-poro* cálidamente refugiado entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón el día anterior se había sentido especialmente nostálgica y a falta de su amigo emplumado tuvo que recurrir al peluche de digimon pajarito rosa que sus padres le regalaron cuando nació. No estaba soñando con nada en especial, simplemente disfrutaba de un merecido descanso por ser fin de semana, haber vuelto de una larga y agotadora misión y además estar hasta muy tarde la noche anterior observando el cielo y el movimiento de las estrellas. Lo único que quería era un poco de paz y silencio para dormir, y nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese momento.

Excepto uno de los locos que tenia por compañeros de sección entrando tocando un tambor y abriendo las ventanas para que el sol entrara dándole justo en la cara. Con fastidio se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas, pensando en cual sería la forma más rápida y efectiva de deshacerse del pobre idiota que muy pronto se reuniría con sus ancestros en el otro mundo.

— ¡Hora de despertarse! –Gritó WarGreymon a todo pulmón mientras Lilymon tiraba de las sabanas para que se levantara. Corrección: Serían dos los idiotas a los que enviaría al otro mundo.

—Largo… –Murmuré enterrando la cara en la almohada. Ya bastante tenía con aguantarlos durante el día para que además quisieran meterse entre ella y sus 12 horas de sueño obligatorias después de una misión peligrosa.

—No tienes opción angelita, ahora tienes que ir hasta el pueblo con Lilamon –Explicó el hada digimon tratando de quitarle la almohada, pero de repente Angewomon hizo aparecer sus alas (Que siempre guardaba para dormir mas cómoda si estaba en su sección) y se envolvió con ellas formando una especie de escudo, que mas parecía un huevo hecho de plumas.

—Le toca a Mistymon –Corrigió dentro del huevo/barrera a prueba de plagas.

—Mistymon está ocupado entrenando a Guilmon –Al oír el nombre del dinosaurio rojo que en su opinión podría competir con su líder en cuanto a glotonería, decidió poner su nombre y el del que casi llegaría a cumplir su sueño en la lista de odiosos que debe matar antes de que termine el día. Pero como seguramente le quedaría demasiado larga simplemente pondría 'toda la sección' y asunto arreglado.

—Yo no tengo problemas en ir sola –Se metió Lilamon desde la puerta. Angewomon le dio las gracias y mentalmente se dijo que debía ponerla en la lista de seres que dejaría vivir después de que terminara el resto de los idiotas.

—Son demasiadas cosas –Insistió Lilymon perdiendo la paciencia- Tienes tres segundos para levantarte sino quieres que te dispare –Amenazó juntando sus manos para formar un cañón. A regañadientes Angewomon tuvo que renunciar a su idea de dormir hasta el almuerzo porque esa demente era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, ya lo había hecho antes, y levantarse para salir a comprar provisiones.

—Te dejaremos un momento para que te arregles –Dijo Lilamon en tono conciliador arrastrando a su hermana y a su líder fuera del dormitorio- Perdón –Agregó cerrando la puerta. Una vez que se fueron Angewomon volvió a esconder sus alas y se dio un baño para terminar de despertarse, cambio los pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir por su traje habitual y se puso su casco que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Todavía bostezando bajó las escaleras, esperando que Lilymon le hubiera preparado un buen desayuno para compensarla.

**_…_**

—Creo que ya tenemos casi todo –Señaló Lilamon varias horas después revisando la lista- Solo nos falta ir hasta la tienda de Rapidmon para recoger un pedido antes de volver a Jōnetsu.

—Y después almorzar –Siguió Angewomon- Quiero ir al restaurante al que fuimos la ultima vez, ese del que tuvieron que echar a WarGreymon porque los dejaba sin provisiones para los demás clientes –Debido a eso estaban obligados a avisar con anticipación cuando su líder iría al pueblo para que los comerciantes pudieran abastecerse con tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron a la tienda, fueron recibidos por los siempre enérgicos y alegres Lopmon y Terriermon.

—Oigan niños ¿Dónde están sus padres? –Le preguntó Angewomon a los gemelos con una sonrisa. Siempre le gustaron los niños, cuando se casara le gustaría tener por lo menos un par de pequeños que los volvieran locos a ella y su esposo. Lástima que el único que le interesaba para el puesto estaba al otro lado de las montañas e ignoraba que siquiera estaba nominado.

—En la bodega –Respondieron a coro poniéndose a girar hasta marearse. Divertida siguió a Lilamon hasta donde les habían dicho, encontrando fácilmente a quien estaban buscando. Una vez que se hicieron los saludos correspondientes en cuestión de minutos les entregaban el paquete y ambas salían de la tienda.

—Me gustaría saber para que WarGreymon pide tantos rompecabezas si nunca le he visto completar ni uno solo –Quiso saber la digimon ángel mirando la caja que mostraba un paisaje montañoso en invierno y decía que tenía más de 5000 piezas.

—No son para él, los envía a Kiritsu –Explicó Lilamon- Gabumon se entretiene con ellos cuando esta descansando o en el hospital, le gustan sobre todo los mas difíciles porque los considera un reto. Por desgracia no hay muchos lugares en donde los vendan por donde vive, así que le pidió a nuestro líder que los ordenara por él. Así como él nos envía cada tanto flores, frutos y semillas de su región para que mi hermana y WarGreymon se entretengan en el jardín –Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le escapó.

— ¿Al dino atarantado le gusta la jardinería? –Preguntó Angewomon tratando de imaginárselo con una gran sonrisa- Ya tengo con que callarlos a todos cuando no me dejen de molestar. A tu hermana con el libro 'cocina para idiotas' que encontré en su habitación, a Garudamon con algo que no tengo permitido decir, al ex-mago demente con otra cosa que tampoco puedo decirle a nadie y ahora al dino atarantado con su amor por las florecitas.

— ¿Qué hay de mi? –Se sonrojó cuando la digimon sagrada la miro con una sonrisa que parecía decir '¿Tengo que mencionarlo?'. Ella era la única que sabia que estaba enamorada de…

_**…**_

— ¿Cómo se lo decimos? –Preguntó Garudamon leyendo la carta que había llegado hace unos minutos.

—Tengo una idea –Le dijo Mistymon al oído haciendo que esta soltara una carcajada. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

_**…**_

—Angewomon, para ti –Dijo Lilymon con una sonrisa entregándole una carta apenas regresaron del pueblo.

—Que raro… –Normalmente las cartas que Angemon le enviaba llegaban después del desayuno o poco antes de la cena, ya que cierto dinosaurio tragón no paraba de quejarse de que ÉL era el que tenía que recibir a un mensajero que debía tener insomnio porque siempre llegaba cuando todos los demás ya estaban durmiendo.

— ¿Qué quiere tu novio esta vez? –Quiso saber el ex-mago sirviéndose jugo. Aunque ya le había explicado cientos de veces que Angemon y ella no eran novios, no parecía querer entrarle en su diminuto cerebro.

—No es mi novio –Repetí abriendo el sobre- Es de Gabumon… –Abrió mucho los ojos cuando leyó cual era el motivo de esa carta.

— ¿Ahora sales con Gabumon? –Esta vez fue su líder que como siempre no entendía nada. Lilamon lo miro enojada por haber dicho esa tontería y encima preocupar a Garudamon.

— ¿Qué quiere nuestro viejo líder? –Preguntó Lilamon.

—Quiere… quiere… –Tartamudeó incapaz de terminar esa frase. Con cuidado Mistymon le quitó la carta para leerla otra vez.

—Nos invitan a Kiritsu en tres semanas –Explicó haciendo que Angewomon se sentara antes de que esta terminara por desmayarse.

**_…_**

—Tenemos que hablar –Le dijo MagnaAngemon a su líder interrumpiendo una reunión. Por la cara que tenia ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—Continuaremos en otra ocasión –Sugirió Leomon, uno de los nuevos maestros de los novatos, saliendo de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron a solas el ángel se encaminó hasta donde estaba MetalGarurumon y estampó con fuerza un papel enfrente de él.

—Lee –Ordenó con frialdad. Así lo hizo el digimon lobo, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa al ver cual era la razón por la que su amigo estaba actuando de esa manera.

— ¿No te alegra? –Preguntó inocente, mientras que por dentro estaba soltando una carcajada- Tu eres el que quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

—Lo que quería era hacerle una PEQUEÑA visita a su sección, no que toda su división venga dentro de una semana para quedarse quien sabe cuanto tiempo –Explicó MagnaAngemon con los dientes apretados, mientras su líder lo miraba divertido. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su antigua sección, además de los rompecabezas que sus amigos le enviaban cada tanto, era el poder meterse con sus compañeros por cualquier motivo por absurdo que fuera.

—En realidad vendrán en tres semanas, ya que tienen que conseguir permiso para un novato que en cierto modo adoptaron como su estudiante –De haber sabido que se iba a poner así hubiera hecho algo como eso hace años- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si están juntos por un par de meses?

—Puedo abrir la boca y confesarle lo que siento, ella puede rechazarme y no querer tener nada que ver conmigo, puede decidir que por lo frío e insensible que me he vuelto no vale la pena ni siquiera tratar de salvar nuestra amistad –Comenzó a enumerar rápidamente- Eso sin mencionar que no viene sola, sino que la acompañarán sus compañeros de división. Y por la manera en la que los describe en sus cartas parece que más de uno debería estar ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Recuerda que también son mis amigos –Le dio la razón el digimon lobo, algunos de sus ex-compañeros a veces de verdad parecían haberse escapado de un loquero, pero por eso era tan divertido hablar con ellos- No tienes que decirle nada si no quieres, puedes aprovechar para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos y descubrir si esa gatita siente algo por ti mas allá de la amistad.

—Supongo –La verdad era que tenia unas enormes ganas de verla y confesarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero el solo pensar que podía rechazarlo… Se estremeció, mejor guardaría en secreto sus sentimientos hasta tener alguna pista de que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

_**…**_

—No puedo hacerlo –Decía Angewomon casi tres semanas después dando vueltas por el corredor. No tenía valor suficiente como para volver a ver al único que había amado cuando estaría arriesgándose a que le rompiera el corazón ¿Y si a él no le gustaba que siguiera siendo tan violenta e inmadura la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Qué tal si se le escapaba lo que sentía y él la rechazaba? Mejor esperar a que Angemon le diera alguna señal de que le correspondía- No soy lo bastante fuerte para esto.

—Claro que lo eres –Contradijo Mistymon caminando junto con Guilmon- ¿Nos dejas solo un momento? Tengo que hablar con esta demente antes de que decida irse a vivir debajo de una piedra –Asintiendo el dinosaurio rojo se alejó.

—Hay algo muy extraño en él –Dijo la ángel siguiéndolo con la mirada. Desde que lo conoció había tenido la sensación de que ese dinosaurio les estaba ocultando algo muy importante, además de que estaba casi segura de que era mucho más fuerte de lo que demostraba.

—Como si nosotros fuéramos normales –Tuvo que darle la razón en eso, todos en Jōnetsu parecían tener al menos cierto grado de locura, incluyéndola- No entiendo por qué te pones así solo por la idea de ver a tu novio.

—Que no es mi novio.

—Pero quisieras que lo fuera ¿No? –Sonrió al ver que se había puesto roja- Deberías dejar a un lado tus miedos y simplemente decirle lo que sientes. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no te corresponda. Es bastante sencillo en realidad.

—Mira quien lo dice –Lo acusó Angewomon- No des consejos a menos que estés dispuesto a seguirlos tu también. Después de todo sé muy bien que te gusta Lil… –No pudo continuar porque cierto digimon caballero le tapó la boca nervioso.

—Alguien puede oírte.

—Tú tampoco te animas a hacérselo saber ¿Cómo esperas que siga tu consejo?

—Por lo menos a mi no me da miedo mirar a quien amo a la cara, a diferencia de otros.

—No me da miedo verlo –Se defendió ofendida- Es lo que puede pasar cuando lo vea lo que me preocupa –Admitió bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres otro consejo no solicitado? ¿Qué tal si durante nuestra visita simplemente disfrutas de estar juntos? –Sugirió tranquilamente- Ya sea que te ame o no, son mejores amigos y seguro él tiene muchos deseos de verte otra vez. Seguramente apenas te vuelva a ver te de un abrazo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura –Si había algo que le molestaba de su mejor amigo y que de verdad tenia el poder de volverla loca, era su maldita costumbre de guardarse sus pensamientos para si mismo, tuvo que aprender a leer entre líneas su comportamiento para poder entenderlo, igual que él aprendió por las malas a observarla para adivinar cuando estaba de suficiente buen humor como para aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros y cuando debían alejarse de los otros miembros de Kiritsu para evitar que causara una matanza- Él no es del tipo que da grandes demostraciones de afecto en publico, es bastante tímido en ese aspecto.

—Entonces tu dale un abrazo cuando lo veas –Le restó importancia Mistymon- El punto es que no tienes que confesárselo si no quieres todavía. Solo déjate llevar.

—Intentaré –Accedió todavía algo nerviosa, al día siguiente era el traslado y no sabía como iba a soportar el viaje hasta su antigua sección sin terminar por volverse aun más loca.

Al verla tan nerviosa Mistymon se dijo que tendría que hacer algo al respecto, por lo que al día siguiente le sirvió un poco de jugo antes de partir para que se tranquilizara. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que sus amigos le habían pedido al medico de la sección un potente tranquilizante y lo pusieron en dicha bebida, así que durante todo el camino Angewomon se la pasó durmiendo y Mistymon mirando a sus demás compañeros preguntándose porqué no se le había ocurrido eso a él.

* * *

_Continuara._

_**Jōnetsu-tekina tenshi no ritān **__quiere decir __**el regreso de un ángel apasionado.**__ Espero no tener que cambiar también el nombre de este capítulo antes de publicarlo._

_*En caso de que a alguno le interese, el peluche Poro-poro de Angewomon y del cual Angemon admitió estar celoso (Y con razón después de ver como lo trata) es igual al Poromon de Yolei, excepto que obviamente no esta vivo._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Más que testarudos, lo que tienen es miedo de ser rechazados. Aunque también hay bastante terquedad por ambas partes._

_**Wanda-Marie840:**__ Con respecto a tus preguntas: 1) si, van a aparecer los dark master (buena idea la que tuviste para poner celoso al querido MagnaAngemon). 2) Si aparecen serían las formas megas de estos MagnaAngemon y Angewomon, ya que por mucho que me guste la pareja no quisiera que la historia se repitiera en cada generación. 3) Este fue complicado, pero creo que al fin encontré un papel para ellos, o al menos para los tres principales._

_**HikariCaelum:**__ Después de lo mal que quedo en el primer capítulo, tenía que hacer que entendieran al pobre Angemon. Y si a Gatomon ya la molestan así cada vez que recibe una carta de Angemon lo que será cuando estén otra vez en el mismo lugar._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Me pareció mal hacer que fuera hijo único, y teniendo en cuenta el parecido creo que Piddomon queda con el rol de hermano. Y lo de que Babamon fuera D'Arcmon es real, hasta hay toda una historia detrás de esa digievolución._

_**IVYMON:**__ Me gusto que te encantara._

_**Last Dream:**__ No se si tiene el mismo carácter pero ahora que lo decís se parecen bastante, aunque esta Gatomon/Angewomon tiene algunas costumbres interesantes. En cuanto a lo que dijo Piddomon ya tenía pensado algo, pero creo que puedo complicar las cosas un poco más. Con eso se demostrará que a pesar de llevar una vida regido por la disciplina MagnaAngemon puede ser muy celoso._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami:**__ Para ver su reacción habrá que esperar un poco más, pero por lo menos ellos ya están en el mismo lugar._

_**Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:**__ Tal y como pediste, la querida vieja loca empezó a molestar en sueños a su futuro yerno :P. Empiezo a creer que no hay nadie en Jōnetsu que sea normal, hasta Mistymon tiene un poco de locura (O cero instinto de supervivencia para seguir provocando a Angewomon después de todo ese tiempo). _

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	6. Danketsu shi saikai shita

_''Si buscas amor, no busques la belleza, busca el corazón que es lo que más interesa''_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Danketsu shi saikai shita***_

— ¿Quieres por favor dejar de dar vueltas? Estas comenzando a marearme –Le dijo Zudomon a MagnaAngemon viéndolo ir de un lado a otro por la habitación claramente nervioso. La situación le habría parecido cómica si él no estuviera en un estado similar.

—Déjalo tranquilo –Pidió Tentomon- El pobre ya está bastante preocupado sin tus comentarios.

—Yo debería ser el que se preocupa, en un par de horas es posible que tenga que tener que ver de nuevo a ese gato del demonio –Se estremeció ante la sola idea, ese pequeño monstruo fue una de las razones por la que tuvo que transferirse, aunque no la principal- Todavía no sé cómo es que esa cosa tiene novio –Esta ultima frase hizo que el digimon ángel se detuviera de golpe.

— ¿Novio? –Repitió con tal indiferencia que todos ellos creyeron que no le importaba, cuando en realidad tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no agarrar a Zudomon por el cuello y exigirle que se explicara.

—Antes de que me transfiriera escuché los rumores acerca de que esa fiera tenía un novio en otra sección. Al principio no me creí ni una palabra, pero como después me lo confirmó uno de los condenados que compartían división con ella tuve que aceptar que era posible, aunque sigo sin poder creer que alguien pueda ser lo bastante imbécil como para fijarse en ella y… ¿Por qué te pones así? –Preguntó cuando vio que el digimon sagrado apretaba con fuerza los puños y si no fuera porque tenía puesto su casco podría jurar que sus ojos estaban echando fuego. MetalGarurumon solo observo la escena con una sonrisa, cuando llegaran tendría que hablar con sus viejos amigos para ver si entre todos podían arreglar que ese par de testarudos se dijeran lo que sienten de una buena vez.

_**…**_

—Déjame ver si entendí… –Pidió D'Arcmon cerrando los ojos para hacer memoria- Tu hermano mayor esta enamorado de su mejor amiga casi desde que se conocieron, la misma digimon que tenía aterrados a la mitad de los novatos (la otra mitad ya estaba traumada) y que hace años envío a Jōnetsu en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de todo siguieron en contacto y ahora esa digimon es una de las que están viniendo para Kiritsu en este mismo momento ¿Es eso lo que me estas diciendo?

—A grandes rasgos si, pero es un poco mas complicado que eso –Contestó Piddomon. Casi un mes atrás se había encontrado con ella cuando iba a visitar a su hermano y gracias a una que otra charla ocasional podría decirse que se hicieron amigos. Ahora estaban comiendo en un pequeño puesto mientras hablaban de lo que les pasó desde la ultima vez que se vieron, ya que aunque D'Arcmon fingía que no estaba muy interesada en las cosas que veía en sus viajes y en mas de una ocasión lo llamaba irresponsable, en realidad disfrutaba mucho de sus relatos, siempre y cuando no incluyeran los problemas en los que Piddomon se metía por culpa de otras chicas. Pero cuando D'Arcmon mencionó la inminente visita de los miembros de Jōnetsu toda su atención se vio dirigida hacia ese punto y rápidamente le explicó la situación entre su hermano y Gatomon.

—Tu hermano sí que tiene gustos muy raros –Señaló la ángel guerrera divertida. Su interés por MagnaAngemon no había durado mas que unas cuantas semanas, ya que al no recibir ninguna clase de estimulo por su parte decidió buscar lo que quería por otro lado- Un ángel enamorado de una gata… Ahora entiendo porque dicen que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

—En realidad yo creo que hay tanto escrito que ya nadie se molesta en leerlo –Corrigió el otro tranquilamente- Pero lo importante aquí es que en menos de dos horas ellos dos estarán cara a cara por primera vez en años, y quien sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar.

—Y como tu no puedes estar en mi sección durante todo el tiempo que dure la visita, cuentas conmigo para que te mantenga al tanto de lo que ocurra ¿Cierto? –Adivino la digimon haciendo una mueca divertida. De haber sabido que Piddomon era así desde el principio tal vez se habría fijado en él en lugar de en su hermano mayor. Era casi una lástima que tuviera por regla el no involucrarse sentimentalmente con los familiares de los chicos en los que se interesaba, aun cuando estos no le prestaran la menor atención.

—Eso por un lado –Reconoció el ángel de cabello castaño- Pero por el otro quisiera que trataras de conseguir que esos testarudos se confiesen que se aman.

— ¿O sea que ella le corresponde?

—Le ha escrito durante años a pesar de lo que le hizo, incluso fue ella la que tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso después de que la transfirieron –Señaló como si fuera algo obvio- Me parece imposible de creer que haya hecho algo así si no siente algo mas que amistad, y de seguro mi hermano estaría de acuerdo si su cerebro no pareciera derretirse cada vez que escucha su nombre.

—Si eso hace el amor, no estoy segura de querer enamorarme –Murmuró D'Arcmon en voz baja.

—Si piensas eso es porque aun no has encontrado el amor verdadero –Contradijo con calma Piddomon- Amar es abrir la coraza que encierra el corazón, arriesgándose a salir herido, porque el amor siempre merece la pena.

—No sabía que fueras poeta –Contestó una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa, nunca espero que él fuera capaz de decir algo así.

—Es solo uno de mis muchos talentos –Le restó importancia haciendo un ademán.

— ¿Además de la modestia? –Se burló la chica. De verdad era una lástima que no pudiera enamorarse de él, tenía la sensación de que a su lado la vida sería muy interesante.

—Entre ellos. Como verás cuando la conozcas, también soy lo bastante valiente como para querer que mi hermano sea feliz, aunque eso signifique tener que aceptar a esa pequeña fiera en mi familia –En realidad desde que se conocían tuvieron una relación más o menos como de hermanos, aunque nadie tenía idea de esto. Si tenía problemas podía contar con sus padres y con su hermano, pero era a la nieta de Babamon a quien recurría cuando tenía ganas de hacer alguna locura y sobre todo a quien pedía que lo defendiera si Patamon se enteraba de alguna broma que le haya hecho.

**_…_**

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? –Preguntó MetalGarurumon a su amigo una vez que este finalmente dejó de dar vueltas.

—Poco más de media hora –Respondió MagnaAngemon sin levantar la mirada del informe que le había prestado Tentomon.

— ¿Sucede algo? –Esperaba que se viera un poco más nervioso ante la idea de volver a ver a su 'novia no oficial' como decían sus amigos de Jōnetsu. Pero comparado con la manera en la había estado la última semana, en la que poco más y debió esposarlo para que se quedara quieto, era un verdadero milagro que estuviera así de tranquilo faltando tan poco para que llegara.

—Nada en especial –Seguía sin despegar la vista de aquel informe, e incluso creyó ver una de sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas en su cara.

Lo que le pasaba es que Tentomon finalmente le había prestado el informe que habían entregado acerca de la división de Jōnetsu que estaría en su sección durante una temporada, después de que se lo viniera pidiendo al menos tres veces al día desde que se enteró de que lo tenía. Ya casi se había memorizado los nombres y rango de todos ellos, y aunque no mostraba fotografías gracias a las cartas de Gatomon se hacía a la idea de quien era quien. En esos momentos estaba leyendo posiblemente por doceava vez en cinco minutos el perfil de la tercera al mando de todo Jōnetsu, debido a que tenía la sensación de que se trataba de cierta digimon que creía conocer muy bien, en especial porque en la parte de personalidad alguien había escrito 'Peor que la de un demonio y, si eso fuera poco, con la fuerza de un monstruo. Acérquese bajo su propio riesgo'. Sea quien sea el que escribió eso, seguro se había ganado un par de horas inconsciente luego de la paliza que su vieja y querida amiga le habría dado al leerlo.

**_…_**

—Tengo sueño –Comentó Angewomon recostándose en el suelo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, un segundo seguía en Jōnetsu a punto de salir hacia su antigua sección con los nervios de punta, y al siguiente se encontraba en aquel lugar. Se parecía bastante a la iglesia en la que se habían casado sus padres, que era también en la que su abuelo Jijimon se había quedado a dormir pensando que era en la que iba a casarse al día siguiente. Nunca entendió del todo como pudo cometer un error como ese, después de todo él había sido quien eligió el lugar de la ceremonia. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que hizo en la boda de sus padres, cuando debía entregar a la novia se negó a soltar la mano de mi madre hasta que mi abuela lo obligó a sentarse, pero no antes de darle un escobazo en la cabeza a mi padre como 'bienvenida a la familia'. Estaba acomodándose para descansar un momento cuando sintió un golpe que la hizo levantarse de un salto. Pero no porque le hubiera dolido, sino por lo familiar que se le hacía.

_''¿Cómo puedes dormirte en una iglesia? Se ve que no tienes respeto por nada''_ La sermoneó Babamon apuntándola con su escoba y mirándola enojada.

— ¿Abuelita? –Murmuró sin podérselo creer.

_''Quita esa cara de espanto, ni que fuera la primera vez que aparezco en los sueños de alguien para hacerle ver los errores que comete''_ Una idea se le cruzó entonces por la mente _''Aun no has hablado con tu antiguo compañero ¿Cierto?''_ No pudo escuchar la respuesta porque en solo cuestión de segundos Angewomon la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

—Es bueno verte, abuela –Confesó enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. No le importaba si era un sueño o si se estaba volviendo aún más loca de lo que ya estaba, su abuelita estaba allí y era lo único que le importaba.

_''También me alegra verte mi niña''_ Dijo Babamon también emocionada apartándola un poco para verla bien _''Mira nada mas como has crecido, te convertiste en una joven muy hermosa. No puedo creer que seas la misma bebé que arranque de los brazos de su padre la primera vez que la vi''_ Sonreí cuando dijo esto, tenía entendido que incluso amenazó con envenenarlo durante la cena si no le pasaba a su nieta de inmediato. No es que Babamon odiara a su padre, simplemente su relación era así. _''No hay duda de que ese niño tiene mucha suerte de tenerte''_

—Te equivocas, él no sabe que me tiene –Corrigió la digimon ángel poniéndose triste de pronto. Al ver esto Babamon reprimió una buena tanda de maldiciones y en su lugar prefirió darle otro escobazo- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?

_''Por ser tan cobarde y testaruda ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ocultándolo? No es ningún crimen amar a alguien, en especial cuando se tiene un amor como el tuyo. Solo díselo y ya''_

—No es tan fácil ¿Qué tal si me rechaza y ya no quiere que sigamos siendo amigos?

_''Si te rechaza es un idiota, así de sencillo''_ Le restó importancia la anciana _''Pero hablando en serio ¿De verdad crees que tú te enamorarías de alguien capaz de darte la espalda solo por no poder corresponderte?''_ Angewomon no supo que responder a eso, nunca lo había visto de esa forma _''Piensa en eso cuando lo veas, y agradece que eres mi querida nieta. Solo por eso no te haré la misma broma que a ese niño''_

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Angemon? –Sin molestarse en responderle, Babamon simplemente le sonrió antes de que todo empezara a volverse oscuro- ¿Abuela? ¿Babamon? ¡Araña Baba! –Gritó sabiendo cuanto odiaba su abuela el apodo que le dieron cuando era una Arukenimon. Momentos después sentía un terrible escobazo que la hizo ver estrellitas.

**_…_**

—Mi cabeza –Se quejó Angewomon despertando finalmente y llevándose las manos a la cara para quitarse el casco. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarlo ni dos centímetros otra mano se interpuso y la obligó a regresarlo a su lugar habitual.

—Llegaremos en cinco minutos Selene, intenta resistir hasta entonces –Pidió Mistymon con suavidad. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba dormir con su casco puesto. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba en alguna misión lejos de Jōnetsu, aunque tampoco es que durmiera mucho entonces.

—No me digas Selene –Protestó automáticamente volviendo a acomodarse- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? –Preguntó ahogando un bostezo. Lo último que recordaba era estar tan nerviosa que al verla Mistymon le ofreció un vaso de jugo- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? –Acusó furiosa al ex mago demente, después de todo creía que era el único lo bastante loco como para tratar de sedarla. Lanzándole una mirada fugaz al resto de sus compañeros, más precisamente a cierta hada digimon que se veía bastante nerviosa, Mistymon lanzó un suspiro antes de hacer algo que seguramente lo haría sufrir bastante, pero de lo que jamás se iba a arrepentir.

—Después me matas, estamos a punto de llegar a Kiritsu –Le informó el caballero agradeciendo por tener un pequeño aplazo a su castigo. No le había dicho que fue él, pero al no declarar su inocencia asumió automáticamente la culpa. Las cosas que uno hacía por amor.

**_…_**

Iba a matar a alguien, de eso no había la menor duda.

Faltando menos de veinte minutos para que los miembros de Jōnetsu llegaran, a su querido líder se le ocurrió mandarlo a investigar acerca de un incidente ocurrido en las costas. Le gustaría saber la razón por la que no envió a Zudomon para eso, después de todo se suponía que él era el encargado de proteger el océano y además llevaba semanas buscando alguna excusa para no ir a recibir al 'gato demonio'. Su cara como de costumbre no demostraba ninguna emoción mientras recorría los pasillos con pasos ligeramente apresurados, pero por dentro debía recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no gritar todas y cada una de las maldiciones que conocía. Finalmente llegué hasta la entrada de la cámara principal y lanzando un débil suspiro de nerviosismo me dispuse a entrar lo más sigilosamente posible para no llamar la atención de mis compañeros.

Pero todo eso fue echado a un lado apenas la vi.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella fue que se tratara de una digimon ángel, aunque ya me lo esperaba debido a las noticias que recibí de su sección no pude evitar sorprenderme de su apariencia. Lo primero que pensé y que casi me avergüenza admitir mientras la recorría con la mirada fue que los rumores acerca de su belleza estaban errados: Ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que decían. Pero lo que más me sorprendió y que me hizo esbozar mi primera gran sonrisa en varios años fueron los pequeños y casi imperceptibles gestos que hacía mientras sus compañeros se presentaban, gestos que yo había aprendido a reconocer de cuando aún éramos compañeros de entrenamiento. La observé en silencio desde un rincón, maravillándome por lo mucho que había cambiado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía inseguridad en mi interior, por más que en las cartas que le enviaba siguiera siendo casi la misma, al menos físicamente su cambio fue tal que no estaba seguro de cómo podría acércamele.

Por suerte sus nervios me dieron la oportunidad perfecta cuando le pidieron que se presentara y se puso a tartamudear. Saliendo de mi escondite me puse a recitar la información que había leído un poco antes ese día agregando también lo que ella me había contado mediante sus cartas, ante las caras seguramente atónitas de mis compañeros de sección por mi falta de protocolo. No pude evitar esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando mencione que mantenía la distancia de sus contrincantes, y al ver la sonrisa que tenía en su cara me di cuenta de que ella la había visto. Una vez que cesaron las presentaciones me acerqué hasta donde estaban los miembros de Jōnetsu, más precisamente hacia una digimon ángel que llevaba años volviéndome loco. Después de un par de comentarios para romper el hielo nos pusimos a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, sin prestarle la menor atención a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. O por lo menos hasta que la voz burlona de uno de los recién llegados nos hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Selene, cuando termines de hablar con tu novio alcánzanos en la zona del oeste. Como antes eras de este lugar supongo que no necesitas que te muestren el camino –Ese simple comentario bastó para que ambos apartáramos la mirada avergonzados. Angewomon se había puesto roja y podría jurar que yo también ¿Su novio? ¿O sea que él era el supuesto novio miembro de otra sección? Por su parte no había el menor problema y estuve a punto de hacérselo saber cuando otro fragmento de lo que el digimon caballero dijo lo golpeó como un ladrillo.

— ¿Selene? –Repetí inseguro. Su amiga le había contado una vez que sus padres, en un arranque de originalidad sin precedentes, habían decidido ponerle un nombre 'humano', aunque por más que insistió jamás le dijo cual era ¿Acaso se lo había contado a sus compañeros de Jōnetsu?

—Es un apodo, como me pasó buena parte del tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes –Esa simple explicación bastó para tranquilizarme, aunque no evitó que hiciera el siguiente comentario.

—No te queda bien –Supuestamente para los humanos Selene era el nombre de la diosa de la luna, pero Angewomon no se parecía en nada a ella. En su opinión la luna no era tan especial como todos creían. Era hermosa, pero también incapaz de brillar por su cuenta, solo podía reflejar la luz del sol. No, Angewomon no era como la luna; ella era como el sol: una estrella llena de energía, con un resplandor propio capaz de iluminar más de un mundo y llenarlo de vida.

—Tal vez puedas ayudarme a buscar otro nombre –Sé muy bien que lo dijo como una broma, pero en ese momento me puse un claro objetivo durante el tiempo de su visita: De un modo u otro iba a averiguar cuál era su nombre 'humano', y sería el primero (y con algo de suerte único) que la llamaría de esa manera por el resto de su vida. Infantil seguramente, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo.

**_…_**

A medida que pasaban los días nos las arreglamos para pasar el mayor tiempo posible los dos solos. Las distintas ideologías entre nuestras secciones habían dejado su marca en nosotros, volviendo nuestras personalidades bastante diferentes. Ella seguía siendo tan alegre y entusiasta como recordaba, aunque mezclado con una madurez y (sobre todo) con una paciencia increíble que tenía la sensación era fruto de la experiencia. Incluso su temperamento explosivo parecía haberse atemperado levemente con los años, porque cuando Zudomon la reconoció y se puso a llamarla 'la gata del demonio' en pleno corredor, ella se contuvo lo suficiente como para esperar hasta que llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento antes de darle al digimon marino la paliza de su vida.

—Uno se acostumbra –Explicó sencillamente cuando le preguntó dónde había aprendido a ser tan paciente- Al poco tiempo de transferirme descubrí que la privacidad era un privilegio que no existía en Jōnetsu, y como no podía matar a todos los miembros de la sección (no es que no lo haya pensado) no me quedo otra que hacerme a la idea. No es tan malo como pensé que sería, a pesar de que pueden ser un poco pesados a veces ellos son mis amigos, y además casi siempre que se entrometen lo hacen con buenas intenciones –Al oírla sentí una extraña desazón: A pesar de que teníamos casi la misma edad, me sentía como si fuera mucho mayor que ella.

Angewomon siempre escuchaba a su corazón, mientras que yo le hacía caso a mi cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. A mí me daba vergüenza la sola idea de tomar su mano, pero ella no tenía problemas en abrazarme cuando me veía ni en demostrar abiertamente su cariño hacia todos sus amigos. Si decían yo era frío como el hielo, ella sin lugar a dudas era como el fuego. Nos convertimos en dos seres tan diferentes que muchos seguramente se preguntarían como es que todavía éramos mejores amigos.

No estoy seguro de la razón, pero haría lo que fuera por proteger ese vínculo. Incluso acallar a la voz de mi corazón cada vez que este me gritaba que quería más.

_**…**_

Casi un mes después de que llegaron, luego de una terrible pesadilla en la que Angewomon se casaba y yo era el que debía entregarla en el altar (que estaba seguro de que Babamon tuvo algo que ver) y de una charla con la que seguramente se convertiría en mi futura cuñada, me decidí a confesarle mi amor finalmente.

A la hora del almuerzo le pedí que comiéramos juntos en un lugar que solo nosotros conocíamos. Lilymon pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones ya que se ofreció a prepararnos el almuerzo, aunque según Mistymon lo hizo para evitar que yo muriera envenenado. Yo no me molesté en corregirlo, ya que al menos una vez por semana había tomado la costumbre de aparecerme por su residencia temporal y desayunar con mi mejor amiga. La primera vez juro que casi me da un infarto cuando al pasar por allí poco después del amanecer me encontré a Angewomon ya despierta, sin su casco, el pelo revuelto y con una ropa que según me explicó era la que usaba para dormir.

_''Como si mi traje de batalla fuera muy discreto''_ Me respondió cuando le pregunté si no estaría más cómoda una vez que se cambiara (yo sin duda lo hubiera estado). Otra cosa en la que había cambiado era que Angewomon sabía cocinar mucho mejor que antes, aunque por alguna razón prefería mantenerlo en secreto de sus compañeros. Creo que le divertía ver sus caras cada vez que estaban a punto de meterse en la boca lo que ella cocinaba y apenas se enteraban lo soltaban deprimidos a esperar mientras Lilymon se levantaba, o iban a buscar por su propia cuenta algo de comer. Al menos a mí me parecía divertido.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –Me preguntó cuando estábamos terminando. Estaba por ponerme otra vez mi casco, ya que habíamos acordado no usarlos cuando no entrenáramos y estuviéramos los dos solos, pero momentos después lo dejaba nuevamente sobre la hierba sabiendo que ella me iba a imitar. Para lo que estaba por decirle necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber su reacción.

_''El amor no es para cobardes''_ Se repitió para darse valor mientras empezaba a dejar salir todo lo que había tenido guardado en su interior durante años.

—Hay algo que debí decirte hace años, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. Cuando te fuiste a Jōnetsu… Quiero decir, cuando yo te obligué a irte –Se corrigió nervioso- Quise decírtelo, pero sentí que no era el momento adecuado, así que lo mantuve en secreto a pesar de que temía que al hacerlo perdiera la oportunidad de decírtelo. Después empezamos a escribirnos, pero tampoco me parecía correcto que lo supieras mediante una carta, aunque tampoco es que hiciera muchos esfuerzos por estar cara a cara otra vez. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que… es que… –Su lengua parecía trabarse con cada letra, comparado con aquello pelear y casi morir con Devimon le parecía un juego de niños.

—Tranquilo –Lo animó Angewomon tocando suavemente su mejilla para que la mirara a la cara y sonriendo como solo lo hacía con él- Te prometo que sea lo que sea que quieras decirme no me voy a enfadar, me importas demasiado como para permitir que algo te aparte de mi lado –Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, o más bien por lo que daba a entender, y terminó siendo ella la que debió apartar la mirada avergonzada.

Esas palabras me dieron ánimos suficientes como para continuar, además de la esperanza de que mis sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Con gentileza tomé su mano y la mire con dulzura mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

—Angewomon, lo que estoy tratande de decir es que yo te a… –Pero antes de que pudiera completar la que debía ser la frase más importante de su vida, WarGreymon apareció de entre los árboles. Yo apenas tuve tiempo de agarrar nuestros cascos y pasarle el suyo a su pareja segundos antes de que el capitán de Jōnetsu comenzara a arrastrarnos de regreso a la sección.

— ¿Qué te pasa dino atarantado? –Preguntó furiosa Angewomon mientras se colocaba su casco, sentía que ese dinosaurio había interrumpido algo verdaderamente importante. Sus siguientes palabras sin embargo cortaron cualquier queja que hubiera podido decir: Un grupo de digimon malignos había atacado la aldea natal de su abuela.

**_…_**

Mientras los miembros de Jōnetsu y de Kiritsu escuchaban hablar sobre los nuevos enemigos, un grupo de digimon malignos que se hacían llamar los dark master, Mistymon notó dos cosas en los ángeles. La primera era que Angewomon se veía furiosa, aunque era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido, y que MagnaAngemon no se apartaba de su lado. Los miembros de Kiritsu veían asombrados como el que creían que era el ángel más frío de la historia trataba de calmar a la digimon más apasionada que hubieran visto, y lo lograba. Pero lo que le llamó la atención al caballero no fue eso, sino que en ningún momento desde que los vio entrar siendo arrastrados por su líder ellos se habían soltado las manos.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha con cómo quedó este capítulo._

_**Danketsu shi saikai shita**__ querría decir algo así como __**los corazones han vuelto a reunirse.**_

_**Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:**__ Que bueno que te gusto ya que sos la responsable de esos escobazos, y parece que la historia se repite en cuanto a declaraciones fallidas en la familia de Babamon. Mientras que Kiritsu vendría a ser la definición de la paz y del orden, en Jōnetsu la locura parece estar a la orden del día. Y tenes razón, Mistymon debería seguir sus propios consejos y confesarle su amor a Li…_

_**Lord Pata:**__ Ya en el segundo capítulo mencioné lo que sentía Angemon por esa bola con pico y alitas, aunque creo que es posible que le tenga un poco de gratitud por haber estado con Gatomon durante todos esos años. Y si tuviera que elegir entre que ella fuera tan cariñosa con Poro-poro o con algún otro 'amigo' resulta obvio a quien elegiría._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Eso mismo se pregunta Mistymon, después de todo de Jōnetsu él es el verdadero experto en brebajes de naturaleza dudosa. No por nada Angewomon sospechó que había sido el responsable de sedarla, no debía ser la primera vez que intentaba algo así._

_**HikariKaylaBlack:**__ Ojala que con este capítulo también puedas desconectarte un poco._

_**Fan de hikari bulma:**__ Me hago una idea de cómo sería ese dinosaurio tratando de armar un rompecabezas, creo que hasta sería capaz de usar hasta un ataque por pura desesperación para que dos piezas encajen, y eso si no termina quemando el pobre rompecabezas._

_**Ivymon:**__ Fue gracias a una sugerencia que escribí esa parte, y viendo como manejaban ellos las cosas la querida vieja loca no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados así que salió a repartir escobazos._

_**HikariCaelum:**__ Como dije este fic me está quedando mucho más largo de lo que pensé al principio, ya que creí que en el segundo capítulo podría poner la visita bajo el punto de vista de MagnaAngemon. Los nombres son un dolor de cabeza la verdad, solo para este capítulo estuve entre tres alternativas, pero creo que escogí la correcta. Además de que me gusta ponerme a jugar con el traductor de japonés._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami:**__ Como posiblemente ahora seas un fantasma no sé muy bien que decirte, excepto que en donde quiera que estés disfrutes también de este capítulo. Y que si llegas a volver de la muerte por favor no atormentes a nadie._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	7. Kokoro no tatakai

_Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos los que leen esta historia._

''_Nunca la ausencia es causa del olvido, quien te quiere podría no verte, ni hablarte, pero jamás olvidarte''_

_Me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar esta historia._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Kokoro no tatakai***_

Apenas terminó la reunión Angewomon salió hecha una furia. En esos momentos estaba más que dispuesta a buscar a los fenómenos que se hacían llamar los dark master y hacerlos arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido.

—Angewomon, detente –Pidió Lilamon tratando de detenerla, pero esta no le hizo el menor caso y siguió con su camino.

—Yo me encargo –Le dijo MagnaAngemon siguiendo a su amiga a poca distancia para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Sabía que había sido un duro golpe para ella enterarse del ataque, pero dejarse llevar por la ira no era la respuesta.

Angewomon voló velozmente hasta una zona de entrenamiento bastante alejada y se puso a disparar sus flechas de luz una tras otra en todas direcciones, para después dirigirlas hacia una pobre escultura que no tenía más culpa que encontrarse en el camino de esa ángel enojada. Con solo cinco disparos el enorme monumento dedicado a uno de los fundadores de la sección de Kiritsu pasó a mejor vida, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de la indignación de la digimon. En el pasado ella se habría puesto a golpear a alguien hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pero gracias a años de entrenamiento intensivo y de convivir con los que debían ser los seres más entrometidos de todos los tiempos tuvo que aprender a canalizar su ira de formas menos destructivas. Aunque en esa ocasión la digimon ángel con gusto olvidaría las enseñanzas de sus instructores y le daría una buena paliza al próximo que se le acercara para molestarla.

—Tu potencia ha bajado mucho, un par de días atrás ya habrías destruido esa estatua con un solo disparo –Señaló MagnaAngemon acercándose- Angewomon tienes que tranquilizarte, no vas a conseguir nada si dejas que la ira te domine de este modo –Trató de poner una mano en el hombro de su amiga, pero esta se apartó con brusquedad.

—No pedí tu opinión, emplumado. Déjame sola –Replicó esta con rudeza. MagnaAngemon lanzó un suspiro al oírla, sabía por experiencia propia que cuando su amiga se comportaba de ese modo era porque al borde de perder el control. Él solo la había visto así una vez, y fue cuando Babamon falleció. La pobre estuvo encerrada en su casa durante días llorando la muerte de su abuela, destrozo casi todo a su paso del dolor y la impotencia que sintió hasta que él reunió el valor suficiente para ir a ver como estaba. Dejarla sola era lo peor que se podía hacer en un momento como ese.

—Relájate –Pidió acercándose una vez más, con el mismo resultado.

—En estos momentos solo hay una cosa que me calmaría, y para eso necesitaría de tu ayuda –Contestó Angewomon en tono sugerente creyendo que de ningún modo él iba a estar dispuesto a hacer eso, era imposible que aceptara.

—De acuerdo –Accedió MagnaAngemon sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

— ¿En serio?

—Trataré de ser gentil contigo por ser la primera vez.

—No te molestes, no es la primera vez que hago esto con un hombre.

**_…_**

Casi una hora después Mistymon fue a buscar a su compañera para comprobar que no hubiera hecho ninguna de sus locuras, la encontró luchando con su novio en una zona que de seguro ellos dejaron hecha pedazos mientras peleaban. Ninguno de los dos pareció haberse dado cuenta de su presencia por estarse lanzando golpes y esquivando los de su contrincante. Sin querer hacer ningún ruido el ex mago digimon se puso a observarlos, era la primera vez que los veía luchar desde que llegaron. Por la manera en la que parecían estar dejándolo todo en combate, ellos dos eran mucho más parecidos de lo que creyó al principio. Testarudos, unos totales despistados en el terreno amoroso y al parecer también se negaban a perder una batalla sin importar quien fuera su rival.

— ¿Palomitas? –Ofreció WarGreymon rato después. Ahora casi todos los miembros de Jōnetsu y la división de MetalGarurumon estaban observando la pelea de los ángeles digimon, y estos aún seguían sin notar la presencia de los espectadores. No fue sino hasta que Zudomon grito '¡Mi dinero!' angustiado cuando MagnaAngemon tuvo a Angewomon contra el suelo y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo que ellos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. La foca gigante había apostado que su peor pesadilla sería la ganadora. Ahora tendría que pagar el almuerzo de todos, incluso de esos dos pozos sin fondo que eran los capitanes de las divisiones.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? –Preguntó Angewomon todavía contra el suelo.

—Más bien ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –Con esta simple pregunta ambos ángeles notaron finalmente la posición en la que se encontraban. En menos de un segundo se separaron y volaron en direcciones opuestas con las caras completamente rojas.

—Selene, creo que más tarde tendremos que tener una pequeña charla acerca de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres –Como siempre Mistymon no perdía oportunidad para molestar a su compañera, pero en esta ocasión el tiro le salió por la culata.

—No te molestes, su abuelo se encargó personalmente de explicárselo mucho antes de que nos conociéramos –Explicó MagnaAngemon con lo más parecido a una sonrisa burlona que nadie había visto nunca en su rostro- Tengo entendido que incluso le leía pornografía cuando era bebé para que se durmiera.

— ¡¿SU ABUELO LE LEÍA PORNOGRAFÍA?!

—No digas mentiras emplumado –Lo regañó Angewomon pegándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro- No era pornografía, eran libros de educación sexual.

—Eras un bebé, dudo que conocieras la diferencia. Y yo antes pensaba que toda tu locura la heredaste de tu abuela –Parecían haberse olvidado de la presencia de los demás, así que estos decidieron alejarse antes de que se les terminaran pegando algo de su locura.

**_…_**

—Y yo que pensaba que MagnaAngemon era normal –Comentó Zudomon caminando por un pasillo. Fue un shock descubrir que él era el novio de la gata demonio, pero después de esto empezaba a creer que quizás eran el uno para el otro.

—Nunca subestimes el poder Selene para enloquecer a quienes se le acercan –Advirtió Lilymon en tono sombrío. Al menos eso explicaba porque cuando los médicos de la sección intentaron enseñarles acerca de la reproducción, Gatomon siempre se dormía apenas abrían la boca.

Por su parte Mistymon estaba inusualmente pensativo. No es que la noticia de cuales eran los 'cuentos para dormir' de Selene lo hubiera sorprendido tanto, sino porque tenía la sensación de que ya había oído algo como eso en el pasado. Tal vez su padre le contó cuando era pequeño acerca de uno de sus amigos que haya hecho algo así a sus hijos, cuando tuviera oportunidad iría a verlo y le preguntaría al respecto.

**_…_**

Días después de ese incidente, Piddomon fue de visita a la sección de su hermano. Una vez que se registró como visitante se puso a deambular por los terrenos buscando a cierto ángel de ocho alas con problemas sentí-mentales y a otra digimon ángel que había echado de menos mientras estuvo lejos. No le costaba admitirlo, en poco tiempo D'Arcmon se había hecho un lugar en su corazón que dudaba que otra chica pudiera ocupar. Aunque ya le había lanzado varias indirectas, D'Arcmon simplemente no quería aceptar que él pudiera sentir algo profundo por ella. Decía que era demasiado mujeriego como para atarse a una sola chica. Sinceramente no tenía idea de como se hizo esa impresión.

— ¿Tsukaimon? –Preguntó una ángel femenina cruzándose en su camino.

—Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerla señorita –Contestó galantemente Piddomon haciendo una reverencia- Estoy seguro de que si nuestros caminos se hubieran cruzado en el pasado jamás habría olvidado su hermoso rostro.

—O dejas esa actitud de casanova conmigo o sigo el ejemplo de mi querida abuela y te arreglo a escobazos –Contestó rodando los ojos por debajo de su casco. Piddomon dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

— ¿Gatomon? –Como había cambiado en unos cuantos años, de seguro muchos se le debieron de confesar desde que obtuvo esa apariencia. Le sorprendía que MagnaAngemon no la estuviera siguiendo como su sombra para alejar a los pervertidos.

—Tu hermano está fuera de la sección junto con un grupo de digimon ángeles por un asunto urgente –Explicó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Estaba por ir a almorzar ¿Quieres acompañarme? Podemos ponernos al día mientras comemos.

**_…_**

Al cabo de media hora MagnaAngemon y D'Arcmon regresaron a Kiritsu después de haber estado reuniendo a las tropas para el ataque a la fortaleza de los dark master. Ambos se habían dado prisa para reunirse con sus 'solo somos amigos', solo para encontrarse con que estos estaban enfrascados en una interesante discusión acerca de que era lo más raro que sus familias los hicieron comer cuando eran pequeños.

—Te lo digo Selene, no hay nada peor que los pasteles de sesos que mi madre nos obligaba a comer cada noche de brujas porque decía que eso espantaba a los fantasmas –Hizo una mueca de asco solo de recordarlo- Y quien no se asustaría con solo ver esa cosa.

—Eso no es nada, cuando era Nyaromon mi abuelo una vez me hizo comerme un tazón de leche con pescado para ganar una apuesta con sus amigos. Y estoy casi segura de que uno de los pobres pescaditos todavía estaba vivo.

—Me da miedo preguntar pero ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –Quiso saber MagnaAngemon llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Selene y yo solo nos estábamos poniendo al día –Contestó su hermano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Por qué no me contaste que ella digievolucionó también en un ángel? La habría ido a ver para felicitarla.

—Por eso no te lo dije –Por mucho que quisiera a su hermanito, de ningún modo lo hubiera dejado a acercarse a Angewomon con lo mujeriego que era.

D'Arcmon, que hasta ese momento había estado observando en silencio, lanzó un bufido de disgusto y se fue por donde había venido con Piddomon pisándole los talones y preguntándole porque parecía estar enojada.

—Tu hermano ha crecido mucho –Comentó Angewomon mirando la escena con ternura. Por lo poco que le había contado mientras comían, Piddomon parecía estar loco por esa chica. Tal vez mientras anduviera por allí podría hacer algo para ayudar a su 'casi hermanito', como él mismo se llamaba.

—Si ya terminaste de almorzar, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás para prepararnos para el ataque –Le recordó en un tono más duro de lo que le habría gustado, pero es que la sola idea de que estuviera interesada en su hermano hacía que le hirviera la sangre- A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y no quieras acompañarnos –Agregó como desafío sin pensar.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo Angewomon cambio su semblante siempre alegre por uno lleno de decisión, lo tomó del brazo y casi lo arrastró hasta el lugar del encuentro. Sus acciones hablaban por si solas: Primero cumplirían con su deber de guardianes, y luego vendrían los interrogatorios.

**_…_**

En la base de la montaña espiral se estaba desarrollando una parte de la batalla. Angewomon se encontraba luchando con cuanto digimon maligno se cruzara, no demostraba la menor duda a la hora de disparar sus flechas en contra de los enemigos. A su lado Mistymon se encargaba de otra parte de sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo que le cuidaba las espaldas a pedido de su novio. La mayoría de sus camaradas se encontraban casi en la cima luchando contra el verdadero enemigo mientras ellos protegían al resto de la tropas; obviamente cierto ángel se había opuesto a la idea de dejar atrás a Angewomon pero esta fue inflexible en dicho asunto.

— ¿Te estas cansando Selene? –Preguntó Mistymon cuando literalmente estuvieron espalda con espalda.

—Puedo seguir todo el día mago demente –Contestó disparando una flecha en dirección a un Megadramon y destruyéndolo en el acto.

De repente una sombra negra surcó el cielo arrasando con toda una línea de soldados de un solo golpe. Al despejarse su campo de visión pudo apreciarse la figura de una mujer alta, en forma de demonio con ojos rojos, sonrisa macabra, manos semi-largas, cadenas colgándole por todo el cuerpo, pelo blanco y piel pálida. Ella una vez había sido una Salamon, pero al dejarse tentar por la oscuridad terminó vendiendo su alma para conseguir más y más poder.

—Que escenario tan bello –Dijo esta con una voz aguda, ronca y oscura que le hizo revolverse el estómago a Angewomon. Esa clase de digimon eran de los que más detestaba- Pongamos un poco más de hermosura en el paisaje ¡Onda de la oscuridad! –La digimon maligna lanzó un nuevo ataque, pero esta vez Angewomon lo detuvo. Las digimon se miraron retadoras, sin que nadie lo supiera aquel era un enfrentamiento que estaba predestinado desde el momento en el que ambas eligieron sus caminos.

—Si alguien interfiere sufrirá un castigo peor que la muerte –Amenazó Angewomon a los soldados y a Mystimon en particular.

— ¡Lo mismo para ustedes, montón de ratas inmundas! –Vociferó LadyDevimon al ver que algunos Gigadramon tenían intención de intervenir.

Aprovechando la distracción de su rival, Angewomon se lanzó contra LadyDevimon y ambas empezaron a luchar. Al principio lanzaban golpes con puños, cachetadas y hasta estirones de cabello. Pero a medida que la intensidad de la pelea iba aumentando, Angewomon lanzaba su ataque de ''Flecha celestial'' y LadyDevimon su ''Onda de la obscuridad''. Ninguno de los ataques daba en su blanco, pues ambas digimon eran demasiado ágiles y veloces.

Las tropas de ambos lados se encontraban totalmente congeladas viendo la lucha entre ambas con cierto miedo hasta que la voz de Mistymon los regresó a la realidad.

— ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que quedárselas viendo? –Inmediatamente las tropas de ambos lados comenzaron a luchar nuevamente, pero teniendo cuidado de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la pelea de gatas.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo observaron como uno de los lados de la montaña espiral se disolvía rápidamente. Los digimon guardianes celebraron esta noticia al saber lo que querría decir: Uno de los dark master ya había sido derrotado.

**_…_**

La situación en la cima de la montaña en realidad no era tan buena como pensaban las tropas. Si, habían conseguido destruir a MetalSeadramon; pero ahora debían lidiar con Puppetmon y Machineramon al mismo tiempo. El grupo se había dividido en dos: WarGreymon y sus subordinados (excepto dos que se encontraban todavía al pie de la montaña) enfrentaban al digimon mecánico mientras que el grupo de MetalGarurumon hacia lo mismo con el digimon títere. Los dos dark master junto con su ejército estaban arrinconando a los guardianes, cuando desde el suelo llegó la ayuda en forma de un grupo de soldados encabezados por Mistymon.

— ¿Dónde está Angewomon? –Le preguntó MagnaAngemon apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—Hizo una nueva amiga –Ironizó el caballero desenvainando su espada- Seguro no debe tardar en venir.

**_…_**

Mientras tanto en la base de la montaña Angewomon y LadyDevimon continuaban con su combate. La digimon demonio estaba burlándose de los intentos de Angewomon por destruirla, llamándola inútil, debilucha y demás cosas que enfurecían a la digimon sagrada. Si no se hubiera pasado el otro día mientras luchaba con MagnaAngemon seguramente ya habría destrozado a esa zorra hace rato.

_''No le eches la culpa a ese chico, lo que pasa es que tienes pésima puntería cuando te enojas''_ De seguro eso es lo que le diría su abuela si pudiera verla en ese momento.

Por andarse perdida en sus pensamientos LadyDevimon aprovechó su distracción para ordenar a un Gigadramon que atacara a su oponente mandándola contra el suelo. Solo esa idiota creyó que de verdad iban a tener una pelea limpia.

—Tal vez cuando acabe contigo me entretenga un rato con ese otro ángel que estaba contigo –Insinuó sin saber a quién estaba provocando- Para ser un digimon sagrado era bastante atractivo, jugaré un poco con él antes de que el señor Piedmon lo destruy… –No pudo terminar la frase porque rápidamente recibió un puñetazo en el estómago con la fuerza de al menos dos digimon nivel mega juntos. Babamon no estaba exagerando cuando decía que su padre tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

—Terminemos con esto –Sentenció Angewomon juntando sus manos ante si- ¡Encanto Celestial! –Al abrir nuevamente sus manos formo un semicírculo de energía rosa que se fue expandiendo a medida que se acercaba hasta su objetivo. Incapaz de moverse, LadyDevimon recibió el ataque de lleno siendo destruida en el acto junto con la mitad de sus seguidores- ¿Alguien más quiere desafiarme? –Como respuesta varios de los soldados que aún seguían con vida huyeron aterrorizados.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí –Informó Stingmon a la digimon- Es mejor que usted vaya a ayudar al resto de sus compañeros –Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Angewomon voló rápidamente hasta donde estaban los demás. Los digimon malignos que se encontraban en el camino se apartaban de un salto apenas la veían, después de lo que habían visto ninguno era tan idiota como para querer meterse con ella.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la cima, Angewomon tuvo que detenerse abruptamente para recobrar el aliento. El Encanto Celestial era técnica prohibida que solo debía utilizarse como último recurso debido a la gran cantidad de poder que requería, muchos habían llegado a incluso morir de agotamiento después de utilizarla.

De repente un temblor estremeció la montaña y dos espirales más de las que la conformaban desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Sabiendo lo que eso quería decir Angewomon dejó de perder el tiempo y nuevamente comenzó el trayecto hasta la cima.

**_…_**

Una vez que finalmente pudieron derrotar a Puppetmon y Machineramon, los digimon se prepararon para enfrentar al peor de todos los dark master: Piedmon. Este se acercaba a paso lento hasta ellos aplaudiendo mientras sonreía terroríficamente.

—Felicidades por haber llegado tan lejos –La voz de Piedmon suave y escalofriante provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los guardianes. A un gesto del payaso del infierno, miles de Vilemon aparecieron de entre las sombras. Eran tantos que no podían contra el gran número de adversarios.

A duras penas WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon lograron zafarse de la oleada de digimon malignos y fueron directo hacia Piedmon, que solo observaba la lucha divertido. Ni siquiera cuando el lobo metálico lo atacó cambio esa mueca burlona. Piedmon aun contra dos digimon de nivel Mega se notaba superior a ellos. No parecía que esto fuera problema para él.

MagnaAngemon observaba la escena mientras destruía a varios Vilemon de un solo golpe. Si tan solo pudiera usar la técnica de la Puerta del Destino, podría acabar con todos esos insectos en un instante, tal vez incluso podrían deshacerse de Piedmon. Pero aquella era una técnica prohibida, si no era usada correctamente corría el riesgo de absorber a todo aquel que se encontrara cerca.

_**…**_

Piedmon tenía bajo sus pies a MetalGarurumon. A lo lejos ya tirada en el suelo estaba Garudamon con Lilamon a su lado. WarGreymon estaba tirado a lado de Lilymon, se encontraba herido de gravedad.

—Bueno fue divertido mientras duro –Piedmon se disponía a clavar su espada dentro de Garudamon cuando un rayo de luz rosa se interpuso mandando su espada por los aires.

— ¿Quién demonios? –Preguntó furioso el digimon oscuro, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente al ver aparecer a Angewomon- Quiero decir, preciosa ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? –MagnaAngemon hizo una mueca de fastidio al oír esto último. Otro idiota más que pensaba que podía acercarse a Angewomon así de fácil- ¿Qué te parecería ser la novia del digimon más poderoso de todos?

— ¿Y dónde está exactamente? Lo único que veo aquí es a un payaso travesti que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un peine –Contestó la digimon ángel haciendo una mueca de asco cuando intentó tomarle la mano.

Recuperando su espada el payaso del infierno arremetió contra Angewomon, pero nuevamente fue interceptado antes de dar el golpe. Esta vez por una espada de luz morada.

—No te atrevas a tocarla –Amenazó MagnaAngemon protegiendo a su pareja.

— ¡Maldito! –Piedmon arremetió con su espada contra MagnaAngemon quien sin problemas esquivaba cada golpe del digimon obscuro- ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!

— Piedmon, es hora de que pagues por todos tus pecados –MagnaAngemon con su espada logro zafarle la de Piedmon sin problemas y mandar al arlequín tenebroso contra el suelo.

—Nunca podrán detenerme –Juró el digimon oscuro comenzando a correr y siendo detenido por Angewomon y Mistymon- ¿Cambiaste de opinión preciosa?

—No deberías decir esas cosas cuando su novio es el que está por destruirte –Aconsejó Mistymon viendo como MagnaAngemon comenzó a dibujar con su espada un circulo para invocar a la Puerta del Destino. Una puerta circular dorada con inscripciones rúnicas apareció suspendida en el aire, y al abrirse comenzó a succionar a todos los digimon malignos que se encontraban incluso a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Piedmon se sujetó de lo que tenía a su alcance para evitar ser absorbido, pero una flecha de luz hecha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Angewomon voló directo hacia él mandándolo volando directo a la puerta segundos antes de que esta se cerrara encerrándolo para siempre del otro lado.

—Lo conseguimos –Celebró MagnaAngemon bajando al suelo exhausto. Nunca creyó que esa técnica requiriera de tanto poder. Antes de que se diera cuenta todo a su alrededor terminó por volverse negro.

**_…_**

Se encontraba en un lugar tranquilo en donde reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Era tan agradable, a él no le molestaría quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, pero una parte de su cerebro le repetía que se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante. De pronto le pareció oír algunos murmullos viniendo de un lugar que le parecía muy lejano. Trató de enfocarse hasta que consiguió escuchar más o menos lo que decían.

''¿Ambos estarán bien?'' Preguntaba una voz que se oía como la de MetalGarurumon.

''Se recuperaran, pero llevara algo de tiempo. Además de las heridas que todos ustedes se hicieron durante la batalla, ellos dos utilizaron técnicas prohibidas sin preocuparse por lo que eso podría significar para sus ya agotados cuerpos. Tanto la Puerta del Destino como el Encanto Celestial son técnicas demasiado peligrosas para ser tomadas a la ligera'' ¿Encanto celestial? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

''Y si eso fuera poco, Angewomon siguió luchando después de haberla utilizado'' Ese comentario fue suficiente para que la luz se encendiera en la cabeza de MagnaAngemon.

¿Cómo que Angewomon había utilizado una técnica prohibida? ¿Qué no sabía los riesgos que corría al utilizarla sin medir las consecuencias? Con esfuerzo comenzó a abrir los parpados para reprocharle a esa demente acerca del peligro de sus acciones.

— ¡Miren, está despertando! –Señaló WarGreymon cuando lo vio comenzar a moverse. Todos lo observaron expectantes, esperando a ver cuáles serían sus primeras palabras después de llevar casi una semana inconsciente.

—An… ange… –Comenzó a decir con dificultad- Angewomon… –Tras decir esto, agotado volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Aun no estaba en condiciones para mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo, ni hablar de intentar moverse por su cuenta.

Apenas se volvió a dormir Mistymon le dirigió al digimon marino una mirada que quería decir 'Págame' y a regañadientes Zudomon tuvo que entregarle el dinero que le prometió. Nunca volvería a apostar con Mistymon, se dijo la foca gigante.

* * *

_Continuará._

_**Kokoro no tatakai **__quiere decir __**batalla de corazones.**_

_Las batallas definitivamente no son lo mío, pero quería escribir como fue la lucha contra los dark master. _

_El nombre de este capítulo no se me ocurrió hasta el jueves, ni hablar de la mayoría de la trama, así que me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Si, eso era de esperarse. Y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano hasta mucho después :P._

_**Last Dream:**__ Pudo ser peor, por lo menos esa vez no estuvo celoso de Poro-poro. Y dino atarantado tenía sus razones para interrumpirlos, Angewomon nunca lo habría perdonado si no le hubiera dicho lo que paso en donde estaba la tumba de su abuela de inmediato._

_**Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:**__ WarGreymon tenía que interrumpirlos, de lo contrario no habría tenido sentido lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo. No sos la única que adora a Babamon, yo también le tengo cariño a la abuela loca que incluso le contagio de esa locura a su nieta, por algo la sigo mencionando en cada capi (pero Jijimon tampoco es que estuviera muy cuerdo). Tanto Piddomon como MetalGarurumon quieren ayudar a los testarudos, y de paso divertirse a su costa. D'Arcmon no se quiere interesar en él no solo porque no quiere salir herida, sino porque ese angelito tiene fama de ser 'amable' con todas las chicas que conoce._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Tenia que cortar en esa parte, ya no se me ocurría nada más. Lo que pasó en el primer capítulo tiene relación, en especial con las charlas que tuvo con su hermano y con los escobazos de Babamon. _

_**HikariKaylaBlack:**__ Con los dark master no hay problema, pero necesito a WarGreymon con vida. Él junto con Mistymon son los que más molestan a la parejita. Y claro que tengo pensado malcriarlos un poco, incluso estoy escribiendo otro fic de esta pareja (un one-shot esta vez). Esa es una de las razones por las que me tardé en actualizar esta semana._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami:**__ Para que no vengas a atormentarme subo este capítulo. Y dale mis saludos LadyDevimon cuando la veas, decile que si fue algo personal._

_**Ivymon:**__ Estaba por matarlo cuando le contó lo ocurrido, eso fue lo que lo salvó._

_**Tsukimine12:**__ Que bueno que te gustó la historia y gracias por avisarme de mi problema en la narración (creo que ha sido así desde mi primer fic), voy a tratar de mejorarlo._

_**QaramellTem:**__ Me alegra que te gustara esta historia, y no sos la única que suele olvidarse de que Angemon y Angewomon no son iguales en cuanto a nivel se refiere. De hecho este es el único fic de MagnaAngemon que se encuentra en su categoría. Por supuesto que amo el minakushi de Naruto, fue por esa pareja que empecé a escribir fics. Al ver que había tan poquitos de la pareja que más me gustaba decidí hacer un pequeño aporte._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	8. Ryōhō no kazoku

_''La persona que te merece es aquella que teniendo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, te elige a ti en todo momento''_

_Cambié de opinión acerca de algo que puse anteriormente. Y antes de que se me olvide: Feliz año nuevo a todos y perdón por la tardanza.  
_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Ryōhō no kazoku***_

MagnaAngemon fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, después de que despertó la primera vez rápidamente empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas. En menos de dos semanas estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado. Aun así el ángel se negaba a abandonar el hospital, pasaba los días al lado de Angewomon sin siquiera mirar por la ventana (de haberlo hecho de seguro se habría llevado una buena sorpresa). Estaba pendiente únicamente del estado de su pareja.

Angewomon por otro lado seguía sin mostrar mejorías. Les dio a todos un buen susto cuando en el hospital les dijeron que ella había perdido mucha sangre y como poseía un tipo muy extraño no tenían suficiente para la transfusión. Fue casi un milagro que Mistymon tuviera el mismo tipo, aunque al principio los doctores no estaban seguros de que fuera conveniente que donara debido a que él también estaba bastante herido. Quienes lo conocen juran que nunca vieron al digimon caballero más sorprendido que cuando se enteró de que era compatible, ni tampoco tan serio ni tan decidido como cuando prácticamente ordenó que le quitaran toda la sangre que hiciera falta. Sin embargo cuando creyeron que ya todo estaría bien ella había entrado en coma y todavía no daba señales de que fuera a despertar en un futuro próximo. Los doctores estaban extrañados de esto último: fisiológicamente no había motivo para que no despertara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que esté así? –Le preguntó WarGreymon a Lilymon un día en la sala de espera. El hada se limitó a encogerse de hombros, incapaz de hablar.

Como los miembros de Jōnetsu también necesitaban descansar para recuperarse de sus heridas, si uno de ellos trataba de quedarse todo el día los médicos lo obligaban a irse apenas terminaba el horario de visitas. Así que no les quedo otra que organizarse en turnos. WarGreymon y Lilymon estaban desde el amanecer hasta la hora del almuerzo, Lilamon y Garudamon desde las doce hasta casi las ocho y Mistymon durante toda la noche.

MagnaAngemon era el único que se quedaba a su lado las 24 horas, y eso solo porque tenían la certeza de que ni las legendarias cuatro bestias sagradas habrían podido moverlo por más que lo intentaran.

**_…_**

Estaba cansado, tenía tanto sueño que sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría por quedarse dormido en aquella silla. Pero aun así me negaba a dejar sola a Angewomon, aunque los doctores me decían que ella ni siquiera notaría mi ausencia. Cuando finalmente desperté y me dijeron que ella se encontraba en estado de coma, juro que sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera. Ignoré a los doctores que me decían que debía guardar reposo y me encaminé hasta su cama, que por fortuna estaba en la misma habitación. Desde ese momento no me había despegado de su cama.

—Vete a dormir, te avisaré si hay algún cambio –Me dijo Mistymon poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza- Déjame ponerlo de otra forma: Quiero estar un rato a solas con ella, márchate –Apretando los dientes lo obedecí, solamente porque él había sido el que le donó la sangre y probablemente tendría algo importante que decirle a Angewomon. Sin ganas me dirigí hasta la cafetería.

—Deberías irte a descansar, todavía no estas totalmente recuperado –Dijo a sus espaldas una voz que conocía a la perfección. Rápidamente me di la vuelta encontrándome con la imponente figura de un digimon ángel que vestía una gruesa armadura azul-plateada. Su casco, que normalmente cubría todo su rostro, lo cargaba con un brazo permitiendo ver su expresión tranquila.

—Padre… –Murmuré dejándome caer en una silla de la impresión- ¿Qué es… qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –Seraphimon sonrió levemente.

—Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma –Comentó acercándose, divertido por la reacción de su hijo mayor- ¿Te parece tan extraño que me preocupe por ti?

—No puedes estar aquí, padre –Respondió MagnaAngemon en contra de su voluntad. No es que no le gustara verlo, al contrario, pero como el gobernante de la zona celeste su padre no podía estar alejado de su deber por mucho tiempo- Tienes que volver a casa de inmediato –Ante estas palabras su padre abrió los ojos ligeramente, señal de que estaba sorprendido. Acto seguido lanzó un suspiro y llevándose una mano a la frente hizo un ademán para que viera por la ventana.

—Solo hazlo –Insistió cuando traté de preguntarle su actitud. Confundido hice lo que me pidió, quedando con la boca abierta al reconocer del otro lado de la ventana el paisaje con el que crecí y que había aprendido a amar. La zona celeste.

— ¿Cuándo…? –Murmuré incapaz de terminar la frase. Por suerte eso fue suficiente para su padre.

—Tu hermano todavía seguía en Kiritsu cuando volvieron de la batalla con los dark master y se aseguró de que vinieran a esta zona, en donde se encuentran los mejores sanadores. Esa fue la principal razón por la que fue a visitarte en esta ocasión –Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿De verdad creíste que tu madre y yo nos mantendríamos al margen?

— ¿Cuál fue la excusa que dio? –Pregunté algo nervioso, Piddomon era capaz de inventarse cada cuento ridículo…

—Que ustedes dos iban a ser juzgados por haber utilizado técnicas prohibidas apenas recobraran la conciencia –Contestó Seraphimon viéndome con reproche- Lo que en realidad no sería una mala idea ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando utilizaste la Puerta del Destino? Es una técnica que muy pocos digimon perfeccionados pueden utilizar correctamente, y eso después de pasar años entrenando ¿Tienes idea de los riesgos que corriste?

—Más o menos –Contesté sabiendo que si mentía su padre se daría cuenta.

—Algo es algo –Comentó Seraphimon negando con la cabeza, para después sonreír. Por más que quisiera no podía estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo, no cuando terminó en ese estado por defender a sus amigos.

— ¿Mamá no vino contigo?

—Debe estar revisando a tu amiga en estos momentos –Contestó haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta- Tenle un poco más de confianza, recuerda que tu madre es una de las mejores sanadoras de la región. Tu novia está en buenas manos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste que Angewomon es mi novia? –Pregunté incrédulo.

—El hijo de Sorcerymon es su compañero de división en Jōnetsu –Respondió refiriéndose a su consejero de más confianza- Cada tanto él le escribe a su padre y Sorcerymon nos cuenta a tu madre y a mí.

—Papá, para ser alguien al que no le gusta meterse en los asuntos de los demás estas bastante al tanto de todo lo que sucede –Le reclamé a mi padre ligeramente molesto ¿Qué no había nadie que no supiera que él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga?

—Una cosa es que no me meta en la vida de los demás, y otra muy distinta es que no me interese por tu vida –Explicó tranquilamente Seraphimon- Deberías confesarle tus sentimientos.

—No puedo –Contradije en voz baja- ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? –Seraphimon se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, tanto que creyó que no iba a responderle.

—Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, conocí a una digimon audaz, agresiva, orgullosa e impaciente –Habló finalmente Seraphimon- Si eso fuera poco también era bastante torpe y despistada, todos en su aldea la tenían por un caso perdido. La primera vez que la vi me tiró un balde con agua en la cabeza, aunque ella dijo que fue un accidente. Después de ese día, cada vez que me la cruzaba terminaba sufriendo alguna clase de accidente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—A eso voy: Un día esa digimon se me acercó y humildemente me pidió disculpas, pero como yo estaba enojado porque siempre que me la encontraba sucedía algo malo no quise escucharla y en su lugar terminé haciéndola enojar con mis comentarios. Al final, en vez de disculparse termino proclamando a los cuatro vientos que iba a conseguir que me arrepintiera de todo lo que le dije, que haría que me enamorará de ella.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que esa chica, a pesar de todo, nunca tuvo miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente –Explicó el ángel nivel mega con cierta dureza- Por más que la rechazara, ella nunca se dio por vencida.

—Padre…

—Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido –Le dio la razón su padre, para después agregar- Pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes. Piensa en ello –Sin decir nada más, Seraphimon se dio la vuelta listo para irse. Pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta- Por cierto, esa chica… –MagnaAngemon lo escuchó atentamente, sentía curiosidad por saber que había sido de esa digimon tan extraña- No era otra que tu madre.

_**…**_

Cuando MagnaAngemon volvió a la habitación encontró a su madre sentada al lado de la cama con Mistymon dando vueltas nervioso por toda la habitación.

— ¿Ya terminó? –Preguntó el caballero la que debía ser la millonésima quinta vez.

—Paciencia –Pidió Ophanimon.

—La paciencia y yo no tenemos exactamente una muy buena relación –Insistió Mistymon tratando de calmarse, sin éxito. Sin prestarle atención Ophanimon siguió examinando a la chica.

—Así que era eso… –Murmuró la digimon mega rato después.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! –Preguntaron los otros dos.

—Primero que nada, cálmense los dos. Lo que tiene no es nada serio –Pidió Ophanimon moviendo las manos- Es solo un caso clásico de estupidez crónica, me apena decirlo pero es un mal que afecta a buena parte de este mundo. Mi esposo y mis hijos son un buen ejemplo de eso.

—Mamá… –Replicó MagnaAngemon con los dientes apretados. Mistymon lo miro sorprendido ¿Mamá?

—Lo que sucede es que esta chica, además de haber usado una técnica prohibida y continuar peleando aun después de eso, debió descubrir sus habilidades curativas en mitad del combate y no tuvo una idea mejor que ponerlas a prueba curando a casi todos sus camaradas –Explicó la digimon haciendo un gesto de fastidio- Como detesto que algo así suceda, la mayoría de las veces los guerreros ignoran lo agotador que resulta curar las heridas de otros con los poderes de un sanador. En realidad requiere de mucha resistencia física y mental.

— ¿Angewomon estará bien? –Interrumpió Mistymon preocupado.

—Esta exhausta, y cuando se levante será vulnerable a las enfermedades por lo menos por un par de meses –Contestó sonriendo débilmente- Aparte de eso, se encuentra en perfecto estado.

— ¿Y porque no despierta? –Insistió MagnaAngemon- ¿Por qué todavía sigue en coma?

—Ah, ella no está en coma.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—No está en coma –Repitió Ophanimon divertida- Solo está dormida, aunque admito que tiene el sueño más pesado que he visto en mi vida –Como para confirma este diagnóstico Angewomon se revolvió en la cama murmurando 'cinco minutos más, abuela'.

**_…_**

_''Con cuidado siguió avanzando por aquel sendero, no quería apresurarse y hacerle algo a la preciosa carga que traía consigo. Finalmente a lo lejos comenzó a divisar su destino, y esbozo una enorme sonrisa al distinguir a una silueta muy familiar esperándola en la entrada._

—_Te tardaste –Comentó este apenas la vio aparecer- No entiendo porque no pude ir contigo._

—_Porque la última vez que me acompañaste casi tuvieron que amarrarte a una silla para que te quedaras en un solo lugar –Señaló algo divertida mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda._

— _¿Salió todo bien? –Preguntó en su oído preocupado._

—_Me encuentro en perfecto estado –Respondió tranquilamente- Ambos nos encontramos en perfecto estado –Agregó llevando la mano de su esposo hasta su muy hinchado vientre._

— _¡Mamá! –Gritaron un par de digimon bebé mientras jugaban con sus tíos favoritos. Tomando la mano de su esposo, Angewomon entró de una vez en su casa…_

**_…_**

— ¡Despierta, bestia durmiente! –Exigió WarGreymon casi levantándola de la cama.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo dino atarantado? –Se horrorizó Lilymon- ¡Déjala ahora mismo! –Obediente el dinosaurio soltó a la digimon sagrada, haciendo que esta cayera con fuerza y se golpeara la cabeza contra el marco de la cama. Adolorida, Angewomon se despertó después de casi un mes durmiendo.

—Por lo menos ya no está en coma –Se defendió su líder asustado. Si las miradas mataran él ya habría muerto y reencarnado hace mucho.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Angewomon? –Preguntó gentilmente Garudamon. Allí se encontraban todos los miembros de su división y los compañeros de MagnaAngemon. El único que faltaba era quien la digimon más quería ver en esos momentos.

— ¿Y MagnaAngemon? –Al oír esta pregunta Zudomon ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a Mistymon para saber que quería que le pagara el dinero de la apuesta. Ahora sí, nunca volvería a apostar con ellos.

—Lo están revisando en estos momentos, si todo va bien le darán el alta hoy mismo –Explicó Lilamon acercándose- ¿Necesitas algo?

—Comida de verdad y golpear al dino atarantado –Respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Pero me conformo con uno de los dos.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ambos –Aseguró Lilymon saliendo de la habitación y arrastrando consigo a los demás. Al final el único que quedo fue Mistymon.

— ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Angewomon confundida. El ex mago demente estaba actuando aún más raro que de costumbre.

—No es nada –Le restó importancia el caballero con una enorme sonrisa- Es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés bien –En especial ahora que sabía la verdad. Aquella sensación que sintió desde el momento en el que la vio por primera vez, al fin entendía. Había un fuerte lazo entre ellos, uno que iba más allá de una simple amistad. Una parte de si siempre lo sospechó y ahora su padre y se lo confirmó. Quería decírselo de inmediato, pero no estaba seguro de como se lo iba a tomar. Esperaría a que estuviera mejor antes de darle la noticia, no quería que por su culpa ella se hiciera daño. Tal vez podría comentarle algo a su novio, por la manera en la que cuidaba de ella seguramente hasta podría darle algún consejo sobre cómo hacérselo saber.

Odiaba las circunstancias por las que lo descubrió, pero agradecía el haberse enterado antes de que fuera tarde. No era solo que Angewomon y él tuvieran el mismo extraño tipo de sangre, era que ellos dos _tenían _la misma sangre.

* * *

_Continuará._

_**Ryōhō no kazoku **__quiere decir algo como __**la familia de ambos**__. _

_**HikariCaelum:**__ Me alegra que te gustara la pelea entre ellas, y a pesar de toda la disciplina que le inculcaron sus maestros MagnaAngemon terminó rompiendo las reglas y usando una técnica prohibida cuando el payaso pareció interesarse en 'su chica'._

_**Lord Pata:**__ No creo que MagnaAngemon haya soñado en nada, pero Angewomon en todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida hasta llegó a soñar con sus hijos :P. _

_**liziechan:**__ Ya dentro de poco voy a aclarar por qué la trató así al principio, aunque no puedo creer que me todavía no lo haya hecho. Este fic me terminó quedando mucho más largo de lo que esperaba._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Si, a mí también me pareció un poco demasiado, pero tenía que poner alguna de las locuras que haya hecho Jijimon, además de las de las bodas, y esa fue la más 'interesante' por decirlo de alguna manera._

_**Ivymon:**__ Que bueno que te gustó la pelea entre ellas._

_**Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:**__ No solo a WarGreymon tiene que pagarle el almuerzo, también a MetalGarurumon y el lobo metálico come casi tanto como su mejor amigo. Piddomon ni se da cuenta de que su actitud es la de un casanova, más bien se tomó las lecciones de ser amable con las chicas demasiado en serio. D'Arcmon tiene mucha paciencia para no agarrarlo a bastonazos cuando actúa de esa manera._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	9. Kako no himitsu

''_En el amor no todo son sonrisas. Pero si quieres a alguien de verdad, sabrás cuando vale la pena sufrir'' _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Kako no himitsu***_

Apenas los doctores terminaron de examinarlo y dijeron que esa tarde podría salir del hospital, MagnaAngemon hizo a un lado a los médicos y se dirigió hasta su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba Angewomon. Al verla sentada en la cama sonriendo divertida mientras veía algo por la ventana se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

— ¿Estas bien emplumado? –Preguntó Angewomon preocupada cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Nunca había visto a su amigo con tal expresión de pesar en su rostro. Incapaz de resistirse y sin importarle lo que podrían pensar sus amigos de verlo, el ángel eliminó la distancia que los separaba y la rodeó con sus brazos no deseando volver a soltarla jamás.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así –Pidió enterrando la cara en su cuello. El último mes había sido una verdadera pesadilla, no le desearía algo como eso ni a su peor enemigo (bueno, quizás si a Myotismon o a Piedmon).

— ¿Quieren que los deje solos? –Quiso saber Mistymon detrás de ellos. Haciéndole un gesto Angewomon se indicó que si- De acuerdo, pero después tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Selene.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas MagnaAngemon se separó levemente para ver su rostro con infinita dulzura, como si quisiera memorizar cada rasgo. Se prometió que nunca más iba a volver a descuidarla de esa manera, la trataría tal y como merecía: como si fuera lo más importante en su vida.

_**…**_

—Te juro que hay veces en las que me gustaría retorcerte el cuello –Confesó MagnaAngemon horas después mirando enfadado a la digimon en la cama, que tampoco parecía estar muy feliz que digamos.

Hace poco más de una hora ellos dos finalmente se habían separado, pero solo después de que sus compañeros de división regresaran con un poco de comida que Lilymon había preparado y que metieron de contrabando para 'la enfermita'. Mientras comían se pusieron a platicar de todo lo que ocurrió después de la batalla contra los dark master y durante su estancia en el hospital. Debía admitir que fue muy gracioso por ejemplo escuchar de cuando WarGreymon fue echado de la sala de urgencias porque no paraba de molestar a los sanadores con sus gritos de '¡Se están muriendo, hagan algo bola de holgazanes!', o que hace cinco minutos cuando tomaron la cocina del hospital para preparar esa comida y obligaron a los líderes a hacer guardia afuera mientras estos se lamentaban por no poder entrar a darle una probadita. Pero la que sin duda se llevaba el premio a la locura fue una noche de tormenta cuando todavía seguían internados se la pasaron contándose historias de terror y como a las tres de la mañana lanzaron un terrible grito de terror cuando Guilmon entró por la puerta mojado hasta los huesos justo en el momento en que caía un rayo y se iba la luz. Qué demonios estaba haciendo Guilmon entrando a esas horas, era algo que escapaba a su compresión.

Todo había estado perfectamente hasta que una enfermera entró para revisar los signos vitales de Angewomon y cuando estaba por irse la chica ángel le informó que quería dejar el hospital antes de que terminara la semana. Ahí nomás él saltó diciéndole que se estaba apresurando y que debía quedarse por lo menos hasta que sus heridas sanaran por completo, pero la chica era muy terca y se negaba a entrar en razón.

—Ya llevó casi un mes en este lugar, mis heridas tuvieron tiempo de sobra para cicatrizar –Le repitió Angewomon por enésima vez- Y aunque no fuera el caso, la única diferencia que habría entre recuperarme en este lugar y en la sección es que allí lo haría mucho más rápido al no tener a un montón de médicos revoloteando a cada segundo y picándome con sus agujas –Entre los análisis que le hizo la enfermera se incluyó el tomarle una muestra de sangre.

—Necesitas descansar –Insistió el digimon sagrado con los dientes apretados.

—Necesito salir de esta cama –Contradijo su pareja.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación, sus compañeros solo observaban con una gotita en la cabeza. Definitivamente esos dos eran igual de testarudos, preferían mantenerse al margen y así evitar salir heridos por el fuego cruzado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Guilmon cuando vino de visita trayendo consigo una caja de chocolates.

—Pelea de novios –Resumió Mistymon antes de que los ángeles pudieran defender su punto de vista. Este comentario bastó para que ambos testarudos cerraran la boca, pero aun así siguieron mirándose desafiantes- Selene por favor deja de ser tan terca, sabes que tu novio solo quiere que te recuperes lo más pronto posible. Así que cómete un chocolate y deja de discutir –Mientras le decía esto le metió uno de los chocolates que trajo el dinosaurio rojo en la boca. Antes de que pudiera quejarse con el digimon caballero por tratarla como si fuera una niña, Angewomon cerró sus ojos y ante la mirada incrédula de casi todos dejaba caer su cabeza contra la almohada una vez más.

—Gracias –Rompió el silencio MagnaAngemon poniendo una mano en el hombro del ex mago demente en señal de gratitud.

—Despertará en un par de horas, así que mejor vete preparando para el segundo encuentro –Le restó importancia este guardando la caja entre sus cosas. Haber pasado tardes enteras frente a un caldero con su padre aprendiendo distintas pociones resultó ser realmente muy útil.

**_…_**

—Voy a matar a Mistymon –Se dijo la digimon sagrada sentándose en el suelo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese demente le puso algo a los chocolates para hacer que se durmiera, momentos antes estaba en una habitación de hospital y ahora se encontraba en un claro rodeada de árboles. Sin nada mejor que hacer se puso a observar a su alrededor, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que había algo extremadamente familiar en ese lugar.

_''Este es el bosque de Mugen, también conocido como el Bosque Infinito''_ Le dijo su abuela apareciendo de la nada como venía siendo su costumbre _''Se dice que los digimon que nacen en este lugar, por más que se marchen siendo muy jóvenes, siempre llevan en sus corazones una pequeña parte del bosque''_

—Me parece conocido –Murmuró sin dejar de mirar a todos lados con el ceño fruncido.

_''No es raro que sientas eso, aunque seguramente no lo recuerdes tu naciste en este lugar. __Recuerdo que la primera vez que tu abuelo y yo vinimos a visitarlos después de que naciste, causaste un gran alboroto porque te pusiste a jugar a las escondidas sin avisarle a nadie. _No apareciste hasta tres horas después, durmiendo profundamente en el cesto de ropa sucia. Wizardmon se ganó mi respeto ese día, mientras todos nos volvíamos locos él fue capaz de mantener la calma hasta que te encontramos. Aunque apenas vio que estabas a salvo se desmayó''

— ¿En serio? –Lo que más le sorprendió de esa historia fue que su abuela hubiera llamado a su papá por su nombre, en las raras ocasiones en las que le hablaba de él siempre le decía 'tu padre' o 'ese idiota'.

_''Desde que me enteré de que estabas en camino, supe que estabas destinada a ser amada''_ Confesó Babamon tocando su mejilla con dulzura _''Tus padres te amaban con todo su corazón al igual que Jijimon y yo. Hasta el día de mi muerte nunca te faltó el amor de tu familia, y tampoco te faltará en el futuro como viste en tu sueño''_

—Lo se abuelita, y eso te lo debo a ti.

_''No quiero que me des las gracias por quererte, lo hice con gusto''_ Dijo la anciana digimon con una sonrisa _''A veces podías ser algo difícil, pero fuiste una niña muy buena. Pero si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de haberte dejado sola''_

—No estuve sola, tuve a Patamon conmigo –No quería que su abuela se sintiera mal por haber muerto- Y después tuve muchos otros amigos.

_''Amigos, no familia. Y al menos en este caso la sangre es más espesa que el agua''_ Señaló totalmente seria _''Cuando estaba por morir mi peor pesadilla era que nos separáramos, pero ahora lo peor que se me puede ocurrir es que nos reunamos antes de tiempo. Siempre te dije que heredaste de Wizardmon su fuerza monstruosa, pero también tienes su extraño tipo de sangre. Debí haber previsto que en el futuro eso podría ser un problema si salías herida''_

—Supongo entonces que tuve suerte, porque en ese sentido Mistymon es igual de raro que yo –Bromeó Angewomon recibiendo una mirada triste- No podías hacer nada abuelita, no fue tu culpa que tenga un tipo de sangre tan escaso.

_''Por supuesto que no, eso fue culpa de ese idiota de tu padre'' _Esa era la abuela Babamon que conocía y amaba _''Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal. Si me hubiera molestado en tratar de averiguarlo, entonces quizás podrías haber tenido a tu familia contigo todos estos años'' _

—Abuela ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eras mi única familia.

_''Del lado de tu madre, quizás''_ Reveló Babamon finalmente _''Pero es posible que no del lado de tu padre. Si quieres saber la verdad debes empezar desde el principio, en el lugar donde tus padres se conocieron y tu naciste''_

**_…_**

Esa revelación la golpeó como un ladrillo, haciendo que despertara de pronto.

— ¿Estas bien Angewomon? –Preguntó MagnaAngemon preocupado caminando hasta su cama. Ya era entrada la noche, la luna ya estaba bastante alta en el cielo.

— ¿Qué no te habían dado el alta ya? –Pregunté en su lugar.

—Me quedé una noche más para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien –Explicó rápidamente- Y no cambies de tema ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

—Mi abuela se coló en mis sueños –Confesó todavía sin terminar de creérselo- Ya lo hizo antes, pero esta vez no me dio ningún escobazo.

— ¿Y eso fue lo que te asustó? Entiendo que viniendo de tu abuela es raro pero…

—No fue solo eso –Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a explicarle la posibilidad de que no fuera la última de su familia- Sé que parece una locura pero…

—Te equivocas, tiene mucho sentido –Contradijo MagnaAngemon mirándola pensativo- Si soy sincero, siempre tuve curiosidad porque no me contaras mucho de tu padre.

—No había mucho que decir, abuelita sabía muy poco de su vida antes de conocer a mi madre. Creía que él tenía pensado contármelo cuando creciera, solo que nunca tuvo oportunidad –Esto último lo dijo con una gran melancolía, el saber tan poco acerca de su padre siempre le había dolido un poco. A pesar de ser junto con su madre quien le dio la vida, en muchos aspectos era un completo extraño.

— ¿Quieres que apenas salgas del aquí vayamos al lugar en el que naciste a investigar? –Propuso su amigo con suavidad poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Qué no era que debía quedarme aquí al menos hasta la próxima era de hielo, según tú?

—Solo si pensabas volver a la sección a entrenar apenas te dieran el alta, no hay problema si nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones para saber más acerca de tu familia paterna –Explicó tranquilamente- Solo prométeme que no vas a pelearte con nadie mientras te recuperas.

**_…_**

Habían pasado dos días desde esa charla, y ahora los dos se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo en la entrada del bosque Mugen. Con la promesa de mantenerla vigilada, los médicos habían aceptado que Angewomon se diera de alta el día anterior, en parte para no tener que aguantar más a sus compañeros dando vueltas por todo el hospital molestando a los demás enfermos. En Kiritsu les habían dado casi dos semanas de vacaciones para investigar, lo que les daba tiempo para averiguar al menos algo.

— ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? –Preguntó Angewomon sujetándose del brazo de su pareja.

—Te dejo los honores –Respondió MagnaAngemon cargando el equipaje con el otro brazo.

—Gracias –Tomando aire se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a su primer problema- ¡¿Se puede saber para que nos siguieron?! –Quiso saber mirando acusadora a sus compañeros de división y al grupo de MetalGarurumon.

—No los estamos siguiendo –Se defendió WarGreymon nervioso.

— ¡¿Entonces?!

—Estamos haciendo turismo –Habló Tentomon tomando una guía- La zona del bosque de Mugen es conocida por su importante valor histórico y natural. Además de por sus festividades tal y como el festival de la luna azul, que será dentro de un par de días.

—Mi hermana, Garudamon y yo pensamos ayudar en ese festival –Aprovechó Lilymon ante la mirada enojada de su compañera.

—Yo estoy vigilando mis inversiones –Dijo Zudomon lanzando un suspiro. Mistymon le dijo que no tendría que darle todo el dinero que le debía si pagaba por ese viaje.

— ¿Y tú mago demente? –Demandó mirando desconfiada a Mistymon.

—Yo si vine a espiarlos, pero hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí –Bromeó haciendo una mueca, pero viendo que Selene se le acercaba con claras intenciones asesinas decidió ser un poco más honesto- En realidad mi padre me pidió que viniera a investigar algo importante, además de que me aseguro de que este montón de dementes no se pierdan al primer cruce de calles –Y al mismo tiempo de que estés bien, agregó mentalmente. Su novio no era el único que estaba preocupado por su salud, pero también entendía las razones que la impulsaba a hacer esto. Después de todo no eran muy diferentes a las suyas.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Si alguno nota que la manera en la que escribo el nombre de Mistymon es diferente es porque en realidad vengo escribiendo mal el nombre del ex mago demente casi desde el principio y recién hora me di cuenta. Ya lo corregí en los otros capítulos._

**_Kako no himitsu_**_ quiere decir literalmente **secretos del pasado**. No tengo remedio, por más que lo intentó no dejo de estirar esta historia. A este paso voy a terminar llegando al capítulo 15 sin haber explicado nada de lo que paso en el primer capítulo._

_Antes de empezar a responder los comentarios mejor aclaro de una vez un punto que leí en más de un review y que es erróneo: Mistymon y Angewomon NO son hermanos, esa no es la relación que existe entre ellos. Los padres del ex mago demente siguen vivos, mientras que los padres de Angewomon hace mucho que fallecieron._

**_Lord Pata:_**_ No, no lo son. Y esa inclinación por las mujeres así parece ser algo de familia, ni Piddomon es totalmente inmune a eso._

**_HikariCaelum:_**_ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. _

**_Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black:_**_ MagnaAngemon heredó de su padre su seriedad, normalmente tranquilo carácter y su gusto por las chicas 'diferentes'. Zudomon no está en peligro de perder su alma, aunque la apostara Mistymon no la querría. Y por razones como esa es que WarGreymon es conocido como el dino atarantado y el peor enfermero de la historia._

**_lady gatomon:_**_ En respuesta a tus preguntas ahora que tengo tiempo: El capi anterior se llamó la familia de ambos por más de una razón. Es cierto que no se mostró a Babamon ni a ningún otro pariente conocido de la angelita, pero en el sueño se mostró a sus posibles futuros hijos con MagnaAngemon, así que esa sería la familia de ambos :). Pero también por otro motivo que se explicará más adelante._

**_Fan de hikari bulma:_**_ WarGreymon es un excelente líder, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a que sus compañeros se levanten. Piddomon por ahora está fuera de peligro, Babamon está demasiado ocupada con su nieta para interesarse en su vida amorosa todavía. Y quien sabe lo que puede pasar en la boda de ellos._

**_Hilary Kryss Yagami:_**_ Afortunadamente Jijimon no estará allí para enterarse de cuando eso pase, pero para eso están sus amigos siempre listos para molestarlos._

**_Ivymon:_**_ Angewomon estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando la vinieron a despertar. Y WarGreymon es pura suavidad, solo hay que ver lo delicado que es con su compañera cuando tiene que despertarla normalmente :P._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	10. Mugen no mori ni tōchaku

_¡AL FIN! Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, llevó más de dos meses sin poder actualizar este fic. Sé que esto no disculpa mi tardanza, en especial por lo corto del capítulo, pero parece que final mente las ideas están volviendo a mi cabeza._

_''Estoy orgulloso de mi corazón, ha sido engañado, roto y despreciado… pero todavía funciona''_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Incompatibles**_

_**Mugen no mori ni tōchaku***_

**MagnaAngemon P.O.V.**

El bosque de Mugen era sin lugar a dudas un lugar interesante. Sus habitantes parecían ser seres alegres y despreocupados, tal vez por el hecho de que ellos llegaron justo cuando estaba por ocurrir uno de sus festivales más importantes. Aoi Tsuki Matsuri, o Festival de la Luna Azul, era un fenómeno que ocurría solo una vez cada tres años. Hay varias leyendas circulando acerca de este fenómeno, que iban desde que hace casi quinientos años bajo esta luna fue que llegaron los legendarios humanos para salvar nuestro mundo, y por eso era el mejor momento para iniciar un nuevo viaje. Otra leyenda decía que si un ni ño/a nacía bajo esta luna, entonces al crecer se convertiría en un poderoso digimon de corazón noble que protegería el digimundo. Se dice que incluso fueron bendecidos por los dioses del sol (que valla uno a saber que tiene que ver en esta historia) y la luna. Podían ser reconocidos por una extraña marca de nacimiento en forma de luna creciente en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que solo podía ser vista por sus familias y por su amor verdadero.

—Las cosas que creen algunos –Murmuré cerrando la guía que les entregaron mientras se dirigían a la posada. Por más que lo intentara no podía evitar divertirme con esa clase de relatos absurdos.

—Deberías tener un poco más de fe –Aconsejó Angewomon caminando a su lado. Después de todo, su abuela le había enseñado desde pequeña a respetar esa clase de creencias y que siempre había al menos un poco de verdad detrás de cada mito.

—Lo dice la chica que llamó vieja chiflada a uno de los más grandes oráculos del digimundo –Respondí recordando aquel incidente. Cuando se enteró la señora Babamon nos dio después una buena charla acerca del respeto hacia los mayores, más los escobazos tradicionales; a su nieta por faltarle al respeto a una leyenda viviente y a mí por no haberla detenido.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre las historias que se cuentan desde hace generaciones y los delirios de una anciana loca que cree que puede ver el futuro –Se defendió ella. Por alguna razón sintió como si le dieran un duro golpe en la cabeza apenas terminó de decir esta frase, era casi como si su abuela la hubiera oído y le hubiera dado uno de sus famosos escobazos.

— ¿Sabes algo? Tu… –Empecé pero me daba demasiada vergüenza para terminar aquella frase.

— ¿Yo que?

—Nada –_'Excepto que estas preciosa'_ pensé maldiciendo mi timidez. Siempre se veía así en mi opinión pero esta vez tenía una excusa para decírselo. No era posible que pudiera enfrentar a la muerte sin pestañear pero no me atreviera a decir una frase tan simple.

Como medida de seguridad los médicos le recomendaron que no intentara utilizar sus alas por un par de días, y como de ningún modo la iba a dejar ir a ninguna parte con su ropa de batalla su compañera Garudamon tuvo la brillante idea de diseñarle ropa para el viaje. A pesar de todas sus protestas al final terminó usando un vestido hasta la rodilla que hacia juego con sus ojos y una chaqueta blanca.

—Tu eres la que me decía que debía respetar las creencias de otros, y hay muchos digimon que todavía creen en los oráculos –Comenté regresando al tema anterior.

—Es una estupidez creer en aquella clase de historias ridículas.

—Selene, me sorprende que seas capaz de decir algo así –Intervino Mistymon mirando por las ventanas de las tiendas- ¿Qué no eres tú la que ha tenido más experiencias paranormales de todos nosotros?

— ¿Lo es? –Pregunte confundido.

— ¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto ¿Qué otra explicación hay para el comportamiento demoniaco que tienes a veces, además de que seas poseída por un espíritu maligno? –Ahora era claro que solo jugaba. Sonreí, pero me aseguré de ocultarlo cuando Angewomon se volvió a mirarme ofendida.

—Y tampoco existe otra explicación para tu falta de cerebro excepto que hallas sido atacado por un zombi cuando eras niño. Lo único que no me explicó entonces es porque viniste a Jōnetsu ya que ese lugar está lleno de idiotas sin nada en la cabeza.

—No es por entrometerme, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación –Se metió Stingmon saliendo de quien sabe dónde- Debo decir que ambos están equivocados. En primer lugar es imposible que un digimon sagrado como Angewomon pueda ser poseído por un espíritu maligno, el aro dorado que normalmente tiene en su tobillo y que en estos momentos lleva a modo de pulsera forma una barrera que impide el paso de las energías oscuras. Incluso en el remoto caso de que fuera poseída durante su época de Nyaromon, el solo hecho de digievolucionar sería más que suficiente para exorcizarlo. En cuanto a la teoría del caballero zombi, esto solo sería posible si Mistymon ya hubiera muerto o si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte y fuera salvado por un hechicero vudú que como pago por sus servicios se quedó con su alma. Pero como los zombis no tienen voluntad ni emoción y es más que obvio que Mistymon tiene ambas cosas en grandes cantidades, no es posible que se trate tampoco de un zombi.

Mientras seguía con su discurso Mistymon , Angewomon y yo lo mirábamos con una cara de ¿De dónde saco todo esto?

— ¿Hacemos un trato para no volver a insultarnos con nada sobrenatural hasta que volvamos a casa? –Propuso el digimon caballero ofreciendo su mano.

—De acuerdo –Aceptó Angewomon estrechándosela. Era claro que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos. Eran muy cercanos, lo que me preocupó un poco.

—Por cierto Selene, bonito vestido –Eso hizo que saltaran las alarmas en mi cabeza ¿Acaso estaba interesado en ella?- Garudamon hizo un excelente trabajo, con esa ropa casi pareces una chica –Ver como lo golpeaba en la cabeza fue un alivio. En caso de que Mistymon albergara sentimientos por Angewomon, los expresaba aun peor que yo y no parecían ser correspondidos.

**Normal P.O.V. **

—Oigan ustedes ¿Quieren darse prisa? –Se quejó Zudomon un poco más adelante con casi todo el resto del ¿Grupo?- Si no se apuran los vamos a dejar.

— ¡Esa es la idea foca sobrealimentada! –Contestó Angewomon ganándose una mirada retadora del digimon marino.

— ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos un poco? –Propuso Lilamon en tono conciliador- No queremos causar problemas en este pueblo, en especial cuando acabamos de llegar.

—Es verdad –Concordó el dinosaurio cruzándose de brazos en una pose pensativa- ¿Qué tal si por su culpa de sus peleas se niegan a dejarnos quedar en la posada?

—No creo que lo haya dicho por eso –Comentó Garudamon con una gotita en la sien.

—Además si ocurre eso el único que saldrá perdiendo serás tú, Zudomon –Se metió Mistymon saliendo de detrás de los ángeles con una bolsa de galletas- No olvides que tú eres el que estas pagando todo el viaje.

— ¿En serio? –Preguntó Angewomon con un brillo maligno en los ojos- En ese caso quiero que nos quedemos en el hotel más lujoso y caro del pueblo, que comamos en un restaurante cinco estrellas, que lleves al dino atarantado a la repartición de cerebros a ver si tú también consigues uno, que me compres una espada, que las chicas (sin contarme) vallan de compras y gasten todo tu dinero, comprarle a MetalGarurumon y a Tentomon todos los libros y rompecabezas que pidan sin importar el precio, que te pierdas en una escalera…

—No abuses de tu suerte –La regaño MagnaAngemon golpeándola con la revista en la cabeza.

—Tu novio tiene razón Selene –Dijo el caballero serio.

—Por última vez ex-mago aun demente, ¡NO somos novios! –Prácticamente le gritó.

—Y por última vez, ex-gato aun demonio –Contestó en el mismo tono- Nadie en su sano juicio sería tan estúpido como para darte a ti una espada –WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon Zudomon y él temblaron ante semejante idea. Incluso a MagnaAngemon en el fondo le dio un poco de miedo al imaginárselo.

— ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Tentomon curioso.

—Esta cosa ya de por sí tiene una fuerza monstruosa y un carácter terrible –Explicó Mistymon tomándola por los hombros para enseñársela al resto- ¿De verdad quieres ver cómo sería si además de todo eso le dieran un arma? –A Tentomon le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una ciudad envuelta en llamas y a Angewomon en el cielo observándolo todo y riéndose siniestramente.

—Eso pensé –Dijo WarGreymon viendo la cara de terror que había puesto el digimon insecto.

—Pero tiene un arco y flechas –Señaló lo obvio MetalGarurumon.

—Es un arma de larga o media distancia, tiene que alejarse para que sea realmente efectiva –Explicó Garudamon entrando en el papel de líder inteligente ya que el cerebro del suyo todavía se encontraba en coma- Y como Selene prefiere el enfrentamiento cara a cara, no es muy común que los utilicé cuando nos enfrenta por algo que le hicimos.

—A menos que interrumpan el medio de una práctica de tiro y separe su arco de su guante para usarlo como garrote –Aclaró Lilymon- Tengo entendido que duele cuando los golpea con eso.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto –Murmuró WarGreymon mientras tanto él como Mistymon se acariciaban la nuca distraídos.

**_…_**

_**Angewomon P.O.V.**_

Una vez que terminaron de hacer esa clase de bromas, en parte gracias a la intervención de Lilymon golpeando al dinosaurio con su sartén favorita (que traía en su mochila en caso de que tuviera que cocinar durante el viaje o noquear a nuestro líder), una vez más volvimos a dirigirnos hasta la posada. Si soy completamente sincera conmigo misma tendría que admitir que una parte de mi estaba aliviada por el hecho de que casi todos hubieran venido. No lo había pensado antes pero ir de viaje con MagnaAngemon no era la mejor manera de esconder mis sentimientos por él, no importa que tan inocentes sean las razones.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar? –Preguntó Zudomon señalando un enorme edificio que se encontraba casi a la entrada del bosque.

—Parece alguna clase de templo –Supuse observando las gárgolas en el techo y los hermosos vitrales en las ventanas.

—En realidad es una biblioteca, la biblioteca más grande de la región para ser más específico –Explicó Mistymon al parecer irritado por algo- Se extiende más de un kilómetro por debajo del suelo, hay que tener cuidado al entrar allí porque es un verdadero laberinto.

Me le quede viendo con la boca abierta, al igual que casi todos mis compañeros de división. Los demás estoy segura de que no entendían la razón de ello, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada como para explicarles.

— ¿Qué? –Quiso saber finalmente molesto.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –Preguntó por todos nuestro líder- Tu nunca pones ni un pie en las bibliotecas, ni siquiera si necesitas buscar algún libro. Siempre le pides a alguno de nosotros que lo haga en tu lugar.

—Hasta pensamos que tenías alguna clase de fobia a las enormes cantidades de libros o que te había caído un estante en la cabeza cuando eras pequeño –Siguió Lilymon.

—Lilymon, tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con WarGreymon, te está contagiando de su estupidez –Replicó el caballero dándose la vuelta- Creo que mejor me regreso, alguien tiene que cuidar a Guilmon después de todo –Estaba por irse cuando alguien le sujetó el brazo con firmeza.

— ¿Puedes decirnos, por favor? –Rogó Lilamon mirándolo a los ojos suplicante- ¿Por qué no te gustan las bibliotecas?

Pude ver como Mistymon lucho por unos minutos, pero al final acabó cediendo lanzando un suspiro. No tenía caso, sabía demasiado bien que él podía enfadarse con todo el mundo, excepto con Lilamon. Ella era su debilidad.

—Se los diré cuando lleguemos a la posada –Prometió con aire derrotado. Por su actitud estaba claro que se trataba de algo serio, al menos en su cabeza.

**_…_**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

—Ya estamos aquí –Encaró Angewomon a su amigo caballero apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la posada- Habla.

— ¿No puedes esperar un poco? Ni siquiera hemos pedido las reservaciones –Se quejó Mistymon.

—Los que estén a favor de esperar que levanten la mano –Solo Lilamon, MagnaAngemon y Mistymon estuvieron de acuerdo- Los que quieren saberlo ya –Todos los demás, incluyéndola, alzaron la suya- Lo lamento, pero la mayoría ha hablado.

—No sabes cuánto te odio en estos momentos, Selene –Gruñó el caballero sagrado lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, amor –Se burló sacándole la lengua sin percatarse del efecto que esas palabras tenían en el ángel masculino- Ahora empieza.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo la mala suerte de haber conocido a una digimon tan insoportable, Mistymon se permitió un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de empezar.

—Cuando era niño mi padre y mi tío solían llevarnos de viaje cada verano, a mi primo y a mí. Nos dejaban elegir por turnos adonde iríamos cada año, para hacerlo justo –Comenzó a explicar cruzándose de brazos- Cada vez que mi primo era el que decidía, siempre terminaba en la misma maldita biblioteca de la que no salía a menos de que lo arrastraran. Y como era todavía un niño y no conocía bien este lugar tenía prohibido dejar ese endemoniado edificio a menos de que él viniera conmigo.

—No parece tan terrible –Murmuró Zudomon entre dientes.

— ¡¿Qué no parece tan terrible?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar atrapado todos los días en un lugar en el que no puedes ni estornudar sin que te manden a hacer silencio? –Estalló llamando la atención de los digimon que estaban cerca- Lo peor es que cada vez que cometía el terrible error de tratar de entablar una conversación con Sage, este salía con su interminable y aburridísimo discurso de que 'Debía mostrar respeto por las personas que estaban allí tratando de cultivar sus conocimientos'. Por más que fuéramos los únicos en todo ese condenado lugar.

Durante un minuto ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que MagnaAngemon no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

— ¿Sage?

—Es el nombre de mi primo. A mi tío y a mi padre les pareció divertido ponernos nombres para diferenciarnos de otros de nuestra misma clase. Él es Sage y yo soy Blaze, aunque ninguno de los dos los usa mucho realmente.

— ¿Cómo se les ocurrió algo así? –Preguntó esta vez Angewomon seria. Era la primera vez que oía de alguien más a quien le hubieran puesto nombre además de ella misma.

—Cuando eran jóvenes mi padre y mi tío se hicieron muy buenos amigos de una digimon que era bastante olvidadiza y despistada a la que le gustaba ponerle apodos a la gente. A mi padre le puso Shiro y a mi tío lo nombró Akai. Ellos le decían Yuki.

— ¿Por qué esos nombres y no otros? –Razonó MetalGarurumon, todo ese asunto de l os apodos le parecía algo bastante interesante- Si los dos eran Wizardmon…

—En realidad ninguno de ellos es Wizardmon –Corrigió agradecido por el cambio de tema- Mi padre es un Sorcerymon y mi tío Akai es FlameWizardmon. Creo que los llamó así por el color de sus ropas. También había un digimon al que llamaban Kuro, pero no sé mucho acerca de él.

**_…_**

Mientras esperaban a que Zudomon se hiciera cargo de reservar habitaciones para todos, los demás lo esperaban en el vestíbulo.

Mistymon estaba apoyado en una pared con un aura oscura, advirtiendo que no se le acercaran. Sentadas en un sillón Lilymon, Garudamon y Lilamon discutían acerca de los preparativos para el festival, pero el hada con alas rosas volteaba a mirar al caballero cada que podía. Tanto WarGreymon como MetalGarurumon se encontraban meditando en un rincón en silencio, o al menos el digimon lobo ya que si uno observaba bien al líder de Jōnetsu por un momento era fácil darse cuenta del hilito de baba que caía por su mandíbula y que su mente ya andaba perdida por la tierra de los sueños.

En cuanto a MagnaAngemon y Angewomon, habían tenido que ir a otra habitación para atender un asunto de extrema urgencia…

— ¿Te sientes bien, Poro-poro? –Preguntó Angewomon abrazando a su peluche con una mano mientras su amigo cambiaba las vendas de su otro brazo- Perdóname por esconderte, pero no quería que alguno de esos idiotas te descubriera y tratara de hacerte algo malo solo para molestarme.

—Recuérdame porque deje que pusieras esa cosa en tu mochila –Pidió MagnaAngemon tomando su mano para hacer presión. Se detuvo inmediatamente al verla fruncir el ceño- ¿Estas completamente segura de que no es algo serio? –Quiso saber preocupado.

—De verdad no es nada –Insistió la chica- Solo golpee con fuerza algo duro y por eso siento el brazo un poco entumecido, ya los médicos me advirtieron que debía tener cuidado y no forzarlo hasta que sane por completo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que golpeaste para casi romperte el brazo?

—Un montón de basura que me estorbaba –Respondió con un gesto de desagrado al recordar la cara de LadyDevimon. Abrazó un poco más a Poro-poro para sacar esa espantosa imagen de su mente.

—Pajarraco suertudo –Murmuró guardando las cosas en el botiquín- ¿Por qué solo con él actúas así de linda?

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Te pregunte de donde lo sacaste, desde que nos conocemos siempre lo has llevado contigo a todas partes –Improvisó aunque en el fondo eso siempre le dio curiosidad- ¿Fue un regalo de tus abuelos?

—Casi, me lo dieron mis padres cuando nací –Respondió ella sonriendo con nostalgia- Antes de conocernos siempre que me sentía triste o sola, solo tenía que abrazar a Poro-poro para sentirme mejor. Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado. Fue mi primera amiga.

—Angewomon…

—No fui totalmente honesta contigo cuando me preguntaste de mi padre. Mi abuelita si me contó algunas cosas acerca de él –Confesó sin dejarlo hablar- Me dijo que papá siempre me leía antes de acostarme, una historia muy divertida acerca de un a digimon algo torpe que vivía en un pueblo con sus amigos. A ellos le gustaba molestarla, pero era obvio que entre todos se querían mucho. La historia era contada bajo el punto de vista de ella, y por alguna razón mi padre siempre terminaba cada relato diciendo 'Espero que esa demente nunca sepa lo que hice o soy mago muerto' mientras mamá se reía. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos y hacer que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

—Lo están –Aseguró MagnaAngemon acariciándole la mejilla- Estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén tus padres están orgullosos de la poderosa digimon en la que te convertiste, y en la increíble mujer que siempre has sido.

Inconscientemente empezó a acercarse hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero alguien allá arriba debía de odiarlos porque justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que se separaran de un salto y que Angewomon escondiera a Poro-poro otra vez en su mochila.

Ignorando completamente la importante escena que acababa de arruinar, Garudamon se volvió hacia ellos con una simple interrogante.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Tentomon?

* * *

_Continuará._

_**Mugen no mori ni tōchaku **__significa __**Llegada al bosque infinito.**_

_En esta ocasión hice sufrir un poco al ex mago demente, y todavía no termino de molestarlo ya que en el siguiente capítulo conocerán a su 'querido' primo._

_Solo por curiosidad ¿Quién creen que sea Yuki?_

_**Lord Pata:**__ Por culpa de eso Guilmon no pudo ir con ellos de vacaciones, pero tal vez haga que aparezca pronto de todas maneras_

_**Tsukimine12:**__ WarGreymon es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, le puse la personalidad que tenía el Agumon de Tai al principio. Y en el caso de Mistymon, yo tampoco tengo palabras._

_**HikariCaelum:**__ Perdón por no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora. MagnaAngemon olvidó todo lo que sabía acerca de disciplina y autocontrol cuando la vio despierta, pero las recuperó apenas vio que quería comenzar a hacer locuras otra vez._

_**Ivymon:**__ Mistymon tiene el don de resumir las cosas en solo unas cuantas palabras, y que mejor manera de usar esa habilidad que para molestar XD. _

_**Waiting27 (lady Gatomon):**__ Es una buena hipótesis, pero no hay tanta diferencia de edad entre ellos y ni el padre ni el tío de Mistymon son tan viejos como para ser sus abuelos._

_**Hikari Taiora:**__ No son novios, solo le gusta decirles así para molestar. Ya no lo corrigen tanto porque no creen que haga mucha diferencia._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami:**__ Sigo sin poner la contestación, y encima otra vez los interrumpieron en la mejor parte._

_**Liziechan:**__ No puedo responder a eso todavía, pero es una posibilidad._

_**01'-Samara Voorhees-':**__ En este capítulo trate de mejorar un poco el tema de la narración, aunque la verdad es que no me gusta mucho poner la etiqueta de los P.O.V. pero no se me ocurrió una mejor idea. También adoro a ese montón de entrometidos, la vida sería muy aburrida si ellos no estuvieran dando vueltas por ahí._

_**Guest:**__ Gracias por tu consejo/advertencia/amenaza. Aunque no lo parezca por lo que me tarde si me hizo efecto, a veces uno necesita que le recuerden cosas como esa._

_**Guest (2):**__ Perdón por no actualizar antes, mi cerebro se fue de fiesta y volvió sin ideas y con fiaca._

_**Kurashi92:**__ Que bueno que te gusto la historia. En cuanto a la respuesta del primer episodio, ocurrirá apenas regresen a Kiritsu._

_No debería preguntar esto teniendo en cuenta cuanto tarde en actualizar pero ¿Debería escribir una precuela? Claro que sería hasta después de haber terminado este fic para no hacer spoiler._

_Por ultimo pero no menos importante: El nuevo capítulo de __**Un nuevo comienzo**__ tendría que estar listo en algún momento durante la semana. La parte en la que Gatomon se da cuenta de la identidad de su ser más querido me está costando más de lo que esperaba pero ya está casi todo decidido._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


End file.
